


On Air

by WaterSeraphim



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bath Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottoming from the Top, Casual Sex, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW Art, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Roommates, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Slow Burn, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2020-08-13 19:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 63,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterSeraphim/pseuds/WaterSeraphim
Summary: Ral Zarek feels like his life is stagnating, but that all changes when a late night encounter turns into something so much more. Now his world is turned on its head, and he doesn't know if he can move forward without losing the person that matters the most to him.





	1. I'll Make It Alright, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> started out with a meme how did it end up like this  
it was only a meme  
it was only a meme  
I'll try to post a chapter of this every Friday. I've been sitting on it for a bit and finally motivated myself to put it up.  
Some references to smoking/past character death/abusive relationships (jace/liliana) in this chapter, nothing major.  
There's also a very nsfw drawing in this chapter so heads up on that!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ral is used to taking care of Jace when he's upset.

The only man to capture Ral’s interest was completely unattainable. 

He was a streamer, username “distinguished_advokist”, he commonly abbreviated it down to “Advokist”. On his less family friendly services he went with a cheeky “D_Advokist”. The man’s real name was Tomik Vrona. Ral had been watching his streams for almost three years. He found out about the man around the time he first started, before he transformed his streams into a more flirtatious and sexual affair. Ral couldn’t complain, even when it only served to make him more frustrated. Tomik was handsome, and his laugh stirred something in Ral’s chest. When the streamer got upset or flustered his face turned bright red and he couldn’t help but to mess around with his glasses. Ral loved the brown of his eyes, and the way his smile stretches his pretty pink lips whenever he succeeded in leading his team to a victory. 

Tomik was aware of his attractive qualities, he made sure to wear tight clothing with low necklines and sit in a way that displayed his body like merchandise. He would drink from bottles with much more tongue than necessary, making eye contact with the camera and spilling some down his chin. He also made little gasps and groans whenever failure plagued him during stream, when his team gets wiped, when he lost. He would mess with his hair, pout his lips, adjust his glasses. 

He also sells naked pictures of himself. 

Whether it be from his streams or his explicit photos, Tomik was almost always the reason why Ral found himself masturbating alone in the dark of his apartment. Ral’s life was like clockwork. Come home from working at the lab, make dinner, watch Tomik’s stream, masturbate, go to bed, wake up, masturbate, eat breakfast, go to work, repeat. 

Ral felt like he was a teenager again, with the way he was pumping them out. 

He couldn’t help but get worked up from Tomik’s half lidded dark eyes, disheveled hair, askew glasses, and pink mouth wide open in a moan. Alabaster skin marked with freckles, rosy nipples pierced with golden bars. Tomik’s pictures usually involved showcasing his perfect ass and thighs or his cute pink cock (which was much larger than Ral had initially expected.) 

Ral’s favorite part of Tomik was that despite his more playfully sexual nerdy behavior he was genuinely good at the games he played, he could easily be professional, but Tomik preferred the attention from behaving like a tease. The hundreds of thousands of people who paid to watch him perform spurred him onward. Ral paid to see Tomik’s pictures, he subscribed to his stream, and he even donated significant amounts quite often. Tomik was the closest thing to a hobby Ral had at the moment, and Tomik didn’t even know he existed. When did his life get so pathetic? 

* * *

Ral came home from another busy day in the lab. His boss was tightening down on his team’s work schedule. Ral felt the brunt of it as the head researcher. He needed to unwind. Ral flopped down into his gaming chair and turned on his PC. He had built it himself, of course. It was state of the art, but Ral barely even played games on it, he used it for work and to watch Tomik’s streams. He used to play regularly, but hadn’t been able to manifest the same passion he once had. 

He opened up his bookmark to Tomik’s channel. Tomik usually started his streams around thirty minutes before Ral could open up to them. He used to watch them on the way home, but Ral quickly decided against getting aroused on public transport. 

Sure enough Tomik was already in the middle of a match, he was biting his lip as he scoured the map for gear while watching out for any opponents that might be hunting his team. The fact that nearly half of Tomik’s stream was taken up by his face camera made it obvious what kind of streamer he was. Tomik became famous among the service’s streaming community for being the sexy male streamer. Sure, there were hundreds of women with similar setups, but Tomik was the only significant one of the male variety. His production value was also nothing to scoff at. The lighting, sound, and camera quality were all studio grade. It also helped that outside of his sex appeal he heavily interacted with his chat, gave away free merch, and had a charming personality. 

On the stream one of Tomik’s teammates was caught out while looting and was quickly disposed of by the enemy squad. Tomik gave a frustrated groan as the fallen ally notification flashed upon the screen. He used his character’s special ability to reach higher ground with his remaining ally to avoid being cornered. Tomik quickly went into discussing his strategy for this match. Only four more squads were left, and the map was closing in. With a teammate down they were at a disadvantage. Trying to revive his ally would most likely result in his entire squad being wiped. If he waited for other squads to find each other, and pick off those who survived after the resulting crossfire, he could possibly revive his ally and swing the game back into his team’s favor. Tomik’s surviving ally agreed to the plan over the coms. 

Sure enough the nearby enemy squad that took out Tomik’s ally was soon fired upon by another squad. Tomik watched the battle perched up on the roof far above them, staring down his long ranged weapon’s scope to scout out the number of remaining enemies. Ral watched with interest as the two teams fought, though they were well matched one quickly prevailed. Tomik used his character’s grappling hook to escort his ally down to the roof of the building the squads fought in. The two dropped in on the recovering squad and with the advantage of surprise Tomik took down the three enemies that were already at dangerously low health. Tomik gave a triumphant grin and complimented his ally over the communication system. 

The game was not won yet, however. One more squad besides Tomik’s own was left. He looted gear from the fallen enemy squads, recovering his shields and retrieving more ammo for his primary weapon. As Tomik grappled to the nearest respawn point to revive his deceased ally he gave instructions for his team to watch for enemies in the mountainous area above them. As Tomik’s character crouched down and was stuck in the reviving animation he stretched his arms up above his head and arched his back while flashing a flirty smile into the camera. 

With a full squad Tomik was easily able to locate the last enemy squad and sneak up behind them with his character’s mobility. After another minute, the match was over and Tomik’s team had won. 

“Great first match of the day guys!” Tomik cheered into his headset. He fixed his hair and lazily tilted back in his chair. “I know I’ve been neglecting you guys so far tonight, so now that we won a match I’ll have a short break.” Tomik said to the audience. “I have a lot of suggestions and fan mail backed up from last week to go through.” 

Tomik altered the streams display so that only his face cam was showing on the monitor with the additional banners proclaiming “highest donation!” “recent donations” and “recent subscribers!” Tomik reached from outside of the camera’s view and plopped down a large stack of envelopes and packages several inches tall. Tomik idly responded to comments in the quickly moving chat as he opened the first package. 

“Oh!” Tomik stretched the contents of the package between his hands and eyed it skeptically. It was a very small lacy pink undergarment. Tomik chuckled sweetly. “I don’t think this is my size. Maybe we can work it out though.” He winked to the camera. The chat lit up with excited emotes and hearts.

Tomik picked up the letter that came inside the packaging. “From Jessica, Jasmine_wings93, I think I saw you in the chat earlier.” Tomik pauses a bit for the lag between streamer and viewer to see the recent messages. “I see you now! Thank you for the gift.” Tomik looked back down at the letter and fixed his glasses. “I love your stream, I watch it whenever I can. Keep up the excellent content and thank you for being an awesome person.” Tomik smiled wide up at the camera, and kept reading. “I was out shopping with my friends and saw these panties and thought of you. Don’t know why. My friends told me to send them to you so here they are. Hope you enjoy them, and maybe we can see how much you enjoy them on your Patreon?” Tomik’s face grew flushed at the suggestive comments, he laughed awkwardly and said “Well If i can somehow get this on me without destroying them...and I have a question about that for you Jessica. Where the heck did you find these, the teenage girl lingerie section? I don’t even think these will fit my butt, let alone my... you know.” 

Ral watched the chat scroll by so fast that Ral could only make out the caps lock and emote spam. “Judging from the chat you guys really like that!” 

_Fucking hell... _imagining Tomik’s cock spilling out of those panties was going straight to Ral’s dick. The underwear wasn’t even that small. Coming from anyone else it would sound like they were bragging, but Tomik was _hung_. If Ral wasn’t gay it would be intimidating. That perfect cock was the center of many fantasies. Ral dreamed of being able to wrap his lips around the tip and run his tongue along the ladder piercings on the underside. Despite his preference for topping Ral wanted Tomik inside of him so bad it ached. He wanted to be split open by that huge cock. 

It wasn’t long before this train of thought had Ral unzipping his pants and freeing his own cock from his boxer briefs. Tomik continued on the stream making suggestive jokes and playing along with sexual comments. A particularly raunchy one about Tomik’s piercings made Ral’s dick twitch. Tomik winked into the camera and flashed his tongue piercing. 

Ral also liked to imagine Tomik’s pretty pink lips wrapped around his cock. That was something Ral knew Tomik liked to do. Many of his explicit photos involved him deep throating dildos or showing off his tongue. Tomik also displayed his skill when he drank or ate certain phallic foods on stream. 

Speaking of drinking, Tomik threw his head back and took a quick swig of his water, some of it beaded on his chin and dribbled down his neck. As Tomik was hydrating himself the sound of a door slamming cracked through the audio causing Ral to tense up. Tomik was also surprised as well, he visible jumped and accidentally spilled his drink all over himself. 

The sight of it almost made Ral come right there and then. The thin shirt was stuck close to his skin, Ral could see Tomik’s rosy nipples and piercings through the transparent fabric. Tomik was completely embarrassed, laughing awkwardly and apologizing for startling anyone. Ral gave up trying to look at the text chat, it was scrolling so fast that he couldn’t make out any coherent words. 

As Ral was nearing completion Jace barged into the apartment throwing the front door wide open, his eyes immediately dropped to Ral’s cock. “Seriously? Again? I’m so tired of coming home to your dick out. It’s disgusting.” 

“Jace, you’ve had my dick inside of you before, multiple times.” Ral didn’t take his eyes off Tomik while responding, nor did he slow down pleasuring himself. 

Jace slammed the door shut and dropped his bag onto the kitchen counter. “Doesn’t mean I want to see it.” 

Tomik was toweling his shirt off on the stream. “I think that was Teysa leaving, she probably slammed the door on accident on her way out.” Ral watched hungrily as Tomik paid extra attention to his nipples, dragging his hands back over them again and again teasingly while looking into the camera. His mouth opened into a little moan as his eyes narrowed and brows furrowed in pleasure. Ral couldn’t last after that sight. He came into his hand, fisting his cock to completion. 

Ral heard Jace moving around behind him in the kitchen opening cabinets and slamming drawers. “Are you finally done?” 

Ral grunted in response. 

“Good, now you can cook me dinner. I had a long day and I can’t wait to relax without having to look at you for the next thirty minutes.”

“Long day?” Ral asked skeptically while cleaning himself off. “You don’t have a job, you don’t have any money. What the hell do you even do besides skate, smoke, and fuck random women you just met?” 

“That's none of your business.” Jace glared at him from under his hoodie. 

“If this is Liliana again…” Ral started.

“It’s not. Don’t talk about her.” Another cabinet slammed putting an end to the conversation. 

Ral sighed and closed out of Tomik’s stream. He fixed his pants and tossed the tissue he cleaned his mess with into the trash bin under his desk. 

“I didn’t mean to upset you, Jace.” Ral said gently, walking past the hooded man on his way to the sink. Ral washed his hands and returned to Jace, resting a hand on the shorter man’s shoulder and squeezing. 

Jace shrugged away from Ral and walked to his room. “Whatever.” 

Ral sighed again and got to work making dinner for the two of them.

* * *

When Ral finished he took a plate and brought it into Jace’s room. 

He knocked gently on the door and said, “Jace? Is it okay if I come in?” 

After a few seconds of rustling Jace replied. “Come in.” Jace was wrapped in his blankets curled in on himself. Ral could tell he had been smoking inside again from the stale air hitting him as he entered. Something must have happened while Jace was out to put him in one of his moods. 

“Hey.” Ral handed the plate of food as a peace offering. “I made your favorite.”

“Put it on the table.” Jace mumbled tiredly. He didn’t look up at Ral. Something must really be bothering him if he brushed aside the chance to eat waffles.

Setting down the plate, rather than leave Ral settled in on Jace’s bed next to the warm ball of angst that was Jace Beleren. “Jace, you can talk to me.”

Jace mumbled something unintelligible into his blankets. _“Jaaaace?”_ Ral leaned in close to Jace and rested his chin on the man’s shoulder. 

Jace made another disgruntled noise and relented. “I saw Tezzeret today.” 

“Oh.” Ral’s stomach dropped. 

“Yeah, oh. Can we not talk about it?” Jace turned his head to look at Ral accusingly. The close proximity of their faces didn’t go unnoticed between the two of them. Ral teasingly stuck his tongue out causing Jace to throw his head back to escape. 

Ral got up to leave but Jace stopped him by grabbing onto his shirt. The unexpected tug caused Ral to topple back onto Jace’s bed ungracefully. “Ral… I…” Jace started nervously, his eyes didn’t quite look into Ral’s. 

“I need you tonight.” Ral’s annoyed gaze softened at the admission. He wrapped his arms around the vulnerable man and rubbed his hand in circles around Jace’s tense shoulders. 

“Okay, but I just finished jacking off.” Ral laughed awkwardly. 

“So?” Jace finally met his eyes with a challenging gaze. 

Ral leaned in closer to Jace’s neck, whispering to Jace in between gentle kisses. “Mm you’re right, it doesn’t matter.” 

A hand emerged from the bundle of blankets in his arms and pushed Ral’s head back. Jace’s chest was spasming in a silent laugh. “_Stop_, your stubble tickles.” 

Ral stood up and began unbuttoning his shirt. He eyed Jace skeptically. “How are we going to do this if you won’t get out of those blankets?” 

“Aren’t you a genius? I’m sure you can think of something.” 

“Seriously?” Ral tilted his head, amused. 

“No, idiot.” Jace stuck his limbs out, flinging the blankets away from him to reveal that he was already stripped down to his boxers. 

“Were you planning this?” Ral’s eyes took in Jace’s body while Jace squirmed under his appreciative gaze. 

“Maybe…” Jace muttered and hooked his legs over the edge of his bed so that Ral was standing between them. 

“You don’t have to convince me, Jace. How could I say no to you? You’re such a good boy.” Ral put his thumb under Jace’s chin and guided him into a kiss. 

The two of them played this song and dance. Something destructive would happen to Jace and Ral would make him feel better. Sometimes Ral simply lied in bed with Jace and held the smaller man until he fell asleep. Other times Ral would take a more physical approach and show Jace just how much he appreciated every single part of him. 

Ral leaned in, aligning his knee with the front of Jace’s boxers. Jace rutted up against him and moaned helplessly. “You got all ready for me to make my job easier, isn’t that nice. I don’t deserve such a good little boy.” 

Jace tried to say something like “please” but his voice caught in his throat when Ral applied even more pressure on Jace’s cock. His fists were turning white clenched in his bedsheets, his back arching up into Ral. It was almost painful, but the edge heightened the sensation. 

“I could make you cum just like this, have you all hot and sticky in your boxers just from humping my leg. Would you like that, Jace?” Ral purred. Jace bit his lip trying to suppress another moan. 

“Just fuck me already, damnit!” He groaned in frustration. 

“I don’t know, I’m pretty tired and this is a lot easier for me than having to undress a-“ 

“Please! Ral, please just fuck me!” Jace whined, his voice breathless from the effort of trying to speak and grind against Ral’s knee at the same time. 

“Anything for my perfect boy.” Ral sighed dramatically and undid his pants, removing his knee from Jace much to the smaller man’s disappointment in order to undress completely. 

The rest of Ral’s clothes joined his shirt on the floor with a quiet thump. Despite Ral’s earlier protest his cock was hard and aching between his legs. Jace involuntarily licked his lips at the sight of it. “Didn’t want to see my cock earlier. Changed your mind now, Beleren?” Ral said smugly. 

“Shut up, Ral.” 

“Don’t worry, you won’t have to look at it for long.” 

Placing his legs on either side of Jace’s Ral settled back onto the bed and knelt above the gasping man. Ral placed his hands on Jace’s naked chest and pushed back, forcefully knocking Jace on to his back. Jace gave a small huff in annoyance which quickly gave way to a low moan when Ral freed him from his boxers. The garment dropped to the floor beside Ral’s clothes. 

“Because it’s going to be inside you.” 

Jace gave Ral the worst unimpressed glare he could muster while Ral’s hands were wrapped around his cock.

Ral continued lazily stroking Jace and murmured “Now be a good boy and hand me the lube.” Suppressing a shiver, Jace did as he was told and after a few seconds of rummaging through his messy nightstand and loudly swearing a small plastic bottle was being placed into his open palm. Ral popped open the cap and poured the liquid into his hand. 

“I’m going to make you feel so good, Jace. You won’t be able to think about anyone else but me.” 

Jace scoffed. “You better. Why else do I keep you around for?”

“Paying for all your shit? Giving you a place to live?” There was a very long list that Ral didn’t feel like getting into at the moment. 

“Compared to your dick those things don’t matter.” Jace leaned back on his pillow and bracing himself on his elbows. He was looking up at Ral with half lidded eyes. His hair a mess, sticking out at odd angles and bangs falling in his face. His pupils were full blown, only thin rings of the baby blue remained. Sweat was dripping down his thighs, down his face, sticking his hair to his forehead and neck. 

“Are you trying to compliment me or insult me right now?” Ral spread Jace’s legs wide open and hooked them over his shoulders. Jace’s legs were even skinnier than his own, but then again everything about Jace was smaller, slimmer. His cock wasn’t really small, but Ral was almost half a foot taller than him. The proportions didn’t work in Jace’s favor. 

“I don’t kn- aahh…” Jace’s response was cut off with a moan from Ral finally pressing a finger inside of him. Jace threw his head back against his stack of mismatched pillows, narrowly missing slamming his head against the steel headboard. With his other hand Ral teased Jace’s cock while he stretched and opened up Jace from within. 

“Not so talkative now.” Ral chuckled. “All I have to do to keep you quiet is fuck you. Maybe I should do it more often.” 

“You … wish.” Jace groaned. 

Ral slowed down, voice suddenly serious. “I would, if you wanted me to. There’s a lot I would do for you Jace.” His eyes full of emotion as he studied the troubled face of the trembling man below him. “You deserve more than you think you do.” 

“You don’t love me, Ral.” Jace said quietly after a moment of consideration. His eyes were glossy and threatening to spill over. 

“Not that way.” Ral agreed with a small solemn nod, “But maybe I could.” 

“Ral…” 

“We can talk about that later.” Ral ducked his head to kiss the inside of Jace’s thigh while meeting his gaze. “For now, I want to make you feel good.” To accentuate his words, Ral added another finger inside of Jace leaving him breathless and wanting. Fingers were a poor replacement for what younger man really desired right now. 

Ral stretched him wide, scissoring the two digits inside of Jace as he pet the outside of Jace’s thigh in encouragement. “Almost done, just one more.” Jace grunted in response. Arching his back into Ral’s touch. With one more finger Jace was falling apart underneath him. For a guy who was supposedly “straight” Jace really enjoyed being fucked by a man. Ral couldn’t help but laugh to himself which only made Jace squint up at him angrily. “You look so good like this, Jace. Such a good boy, so patient.” 

Jace’s cock twitched at the praise. He thrust back shallowly against Ral’s fingers, eager for more. Ral had been having casual sex with Jace for years. He had the rules on how to pleasure Jace down to a science. Behind all his bluster, Jace just wanted to be reassured and admired. He responded best to compliments and gentle touches. He liked having all the work done for him. Ral had the misfortune to walk in on Jace with one of his hook ups. Jace’s shoulders taught, his thighs shaking as he thrust into the woman below him. The way his eyes screwed shut as he moaned… Ral had gently shut Jace’s bedroom door so not to alert them, and scrambled back to his own room to deal with the aching in his pants. Jace was hot in his own skinny alternative way that was popular among younger men and women. Ral could see the appeal as well, Jace looked amazing when he was sitting on his cock. He took pride in how much more satisfied and completed Jace was when Ral fucked him than when he brought random women home. 

The fingers inside of him were removed. Jace groaned at the sudden empty sensation, weakly humping the air in search of some friction. His arms were thrown over his head, one was holding onto the headboard bracing himself. The other was draped over his forehead halfway covering his face in embarrassment. He looked up at Ral with such thinly veiled lust it made his cock throb in anticipation. Ral fumbled around the sheets until he found what he was looking for with the telling sound of a cap opening. He poured the lube into his hand and gave his cock a few slick pumps. 

With all the preparation done, Ral sighed in relief as he aligned himself with Jace’s entrance and slowly sunk inside of him. His arms were wrapped around Jace’s thighs, bracing as he filled himself to the hilt. Jace was practically folded in half, his knees on Ral’s shoulders. Their faces were close, in a moment of intimacy Jace let go of the headboard and framed Ral’s head with his hands. Tilting his head upwards and capturing Ral’s lips in a slow, tender kiss. 

Ral stayed there for a moment, soaking in the warmth and sweetness of Jace’s body pressed firmly against his own. They could have this. Ral could pretend that Jace was his and that they were happy. No more running back into the arms of people who only wanted to use him. No more late nights of Ral sitting up awake terrified that Jace wouldn’t come home. No more Liliana, no more Tezzeret, no more Bolas. 

Like all good moments, it was short lived. Jace settled back against the headboard and bit his lip. Willing Ral to move with his glare. 

Ral pulled out of Jace until only the head of his cock was inside, then slammed back into him. Again and again, thrusting in time with the weak pleased sounds escaping from Jace’s throat. “My baby, so tight, so perfect for me.” Ral purred, each word was pronounced with a thrust. 

His hips meeting Jace’s over and over again. Ral could get drunk on the sight of his cock disappearing inside of Jace’s tight little hole. Jace pushed back against him. He was a needy mess at this point. Barely anything coherent was coming out of his mouth beyond “R-Ral!” Jace repeated his name like a mantra between cries of pleasure. Whenever Ral managed to hit that sweet spot inside of Jace, the smaller man’s toes curled in pleasure, and sobs wracked his entire body. 

Ral got an idea. He pulled out of Jace entirely, his cock bouncing between his thighs. Jace made a frustrated sound at the sudden feeling of emptiness. “Flip over.” Jace opened his eyes and met Ral’s stare with confusion. 

“I want to pound you into the mattress, baby boy.” Ral whispered, his voice low and rough with sex. 

Jace obediently removed his legs from Ral’s shoulders and flipped onto his stomach. He raised himself up to his hands and knees and presented his ass to Ral with a playful wiggle. Jace looked over his shoulder at Ral with a teasing, self assured grin on his face. 

“Come and get it.” Jace beckoned. 

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard that you won’t be able to stand.” Ral surged forward, molding his body around Jace’s smaller form. His cock was pressed into the curve of his ass, leaking precum. He pushed Jace forward, presenting his ass even higher and forcing him to his elbows. 

"You won’t be able to move for days without a reminder of who you really belong to.” Jace whined into the mattress, excited by the promise of a rough handling. 

Ral quickly entered Jace again, wasting no time on his promise. He slammed into Jace so hard and fast that the bed frame was squeaking in protest. With the new angle Ral was hitting Jace’s prostate almost every thrust. The pace was brutal. Jace could only grab onto the bedsheets and brace himself for the ride. 

“So fucking tight, I can never get tired of this.” Ral’s head was resting on Jace’s shoulder, breath ghosting across his ear. “Such a good boy, taking my cock so good. You’d let me do anything to you wouldn’t you? You’re such a little slut for my cock, Jace. How long were you lying in bed waiting for me? Imagining me filling you up and using your tight little hole as I pleased?” Jace moaned into the mattress, unable to lift his head up to speak. He nodded his head in response. 

“Do you lie awake thinking about me, Jace? Wanting to walk over to my room and beg me to stuff you full of my cum? Do you touch yourself to the thought of me, Jace?” Ral growled in his ear. 

His thrusts were becoming more erratic and messy. Several times his cock would accidentally slip out, slick and dripping. He had to re enter Jace’s hole over and over again as he lost his control. Jace’s knees were trembling, threatening to give out from underneath him. Jace had stopped holding back his cries, although muffled by the bed. The incoherent garbled sobs and screams tore out of his mouth, spurring Ral onward to completion. He was getting close now, but he needed to make sure Jace came before he did. 

Ral reached around Jace and began stroking his cock. “Be a good boy and come for me, Jace.” 

That was the only encouragement he needed because after a couple more strokes Jace was screaming “Ral!” into the mattress. His cum spurting out onto Ral’s hand and the bed sheets underneath them. His hips spasmed as Ral milked his cock dry. Jace’s legs finally gave out from under him, falling boneless onto his bed and into the sticky puddle of his own cum. He tried to get back up so that Ral could finish inside him, but his limbs refused to move. 

“...H-help.” Jace rasped. 

“What do you want, baby boy?” Ral stroked Jace’s back encouragingly. “You want me to fill you up with my cum?” 

“Yes.” Jace sobbed. “Please, Ral. I w-want your cum."

”My good boy, gets what he deserves.” Ral grabbed Jace’s hips and lifted his ass into the air for him. Jace was completely helpless. He gasped as Ral entered him again, easier this time from the prior abuse his behind had taken. Jace had his mouth wide open. His tongue lolled out as he drooled on his sheets. Keening high pitched whines passed through him. 

“Your ass was made for my cock, Jace. My good little cocksleeve.” Ral slammed forward into Jace and pulled Jace’s limp hips back against him in fast paced rhythm, hitting Jace’s prostate head on. The man below him was so overstimulated he could only whimper and tremble at the sensation. Ral gave a low growl and shuddered as he came, cock pulsating, spilling deep inside of Jace until there was nothing left. When he was done riding out the orgasm by fucking himself on Jace’s hips he gently lowered Jace back on to the bed. 

There would be bruises in the morning from the rough handling, but Jace would manage. If he could walk, Ral thought darkly, he would be surprised. Jace was a wimp when it came to pain outside of their bedroom. He would curse up a storm from simple cuts and scrapes. Ral had seen the younger man cry from stubbing his toe before. 

Ral placed a tender kiss on the top of Jace’s head, the messy dark brown hair tickled his nose. Ral stood to clean the two of them but Jace made a small sound of protest. His blue eyes were barely open, attempting to fight off sleep and failing. He was passed out before Ral even left the room. 

First Ral carried the forgotten waffles back into the kitchen area of the apartment. He wrapped the leftovers in saran wrap before dropping them in the fridge for later. 

Jace got hungry after sex, he would be up looking for food in the wee hours of the morning. Ral hoped Jace’s appetite didn’t wake him. Ral snagged a washcloth from the sink and ran it under lukewarm water. He would towel off Jace, and then clean himself in the bathroom after. 

When he returned to Jace’s bedroom Jace had curled up in the corner of his bed. He was much more vulnerable in his sleep. He looked younger. Less angry. Ral would dare say Jace was cute like this. His cheek was flattened against his bed. Sweaty hair clung to his face. His mouth slightly open, breathing softly.

Before Ral got too distracted taking in Jace’s sleeping form he removed the soiled sheets and cleaned as much of Jace as he could that the younger man’s sleeping position would allow without waking him. He could use the sleep. Jace wasn’t well known for keeping a good sleep schedule. 

Ral grabbed his phone from his desk in the main room before heading into the bathroom. Phone vibrating in his hand he looked down to find texts from Hekara. He had been texting her about Jace’s mood while making dinner.

His fingers were brewing up a response when a banner appeared across his screen signifying an email notification. 

Patreon ----------------- just now

D_Advokist uploaded a new post.

Curious, Ral opened the link. He felt his fingers shaking as the image loaded.

So he kept his promise of trying on the tiny panties, and as Ral had expected Tomik wasn’t wrong when he implied that his dick wouldn’t fit in them. Ral snapped his mouth shut, unaware until then that it was hanging open.

Tomik’s body was mesmerizing. Ral had never met another man with hips like that. He had an hourglass figure. How was that even possible? Not to mention his fantastic cock, showcased so perfectly in his new post. His piercings were the icing on an already amazing cake. No man pierced his tongue without intending to use it. 

_Jesus Christ._

Ral could feel his cock twitch in interest. He didn’t know if he could go for another round. His dick was already overly sensitive, and the idea of chafing didn’t interest him. His body almost had an automatic response to the streamer at this point. Thinking about him for too long brought upon an inevitable tightness in his pants. Luckily for Ral, he was still naked. Sadly for him, the new post would have to wait for tomorrow. 

He set his phone down after shooting Hekara a quick good night message and hopped into the shower for a brief, cold moment. Ral cleaned the bodily fluids from himself as the frigid water relieved the tension between his legs. Once he was finished he tiredly toweled off and headed back to Jace’s room. When Jace got upset, he liked to have Ral keep him company. This usually meant that he would climb into Ral’s bed while Ral was already asleep and snuggle up to him. It was nice, Ral would admit, to have another warm body to wake up to. Even if that warm body would scratch his eyes out if he told anyone that Jace liked to cuddle. 

Jace was right where he left him. Completely dead to the world and gently snoring. Ral slowly climbed in beside him, taking extra care not to disturb the sleeping man. He pulled one of Jace’s clean blankets over the two of them and wrapped Jace in his arms before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.


	2. Once in a Lifetime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunger, fateful meetings, and apologies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to my new editor Jimaine! More illustrations this chapter, not nsfw this time, just cute. I'll try and keep the schedule of an update every Friday for everyone's sake OTL.

Ral suddenly awoke, a heavy weight on his chest. He heard quiet mumbling. Someone was talking to him. He struggled to blink the sleep out of his eyes.

“Ral, wake up.” The voice said again.

“Huh?” He scratched his stubble, and yawned absentmindedly.

"Wake up before I dump water on you, lazy ass.”

Ral tried to focus on Jace through his blurry vision.

The smaller man was resting his head on Ral’s chest and glaring back at him. His arms were curled up on top of Ral’s torso, and his legs were tangled between his own. Ral looked at Jace with a skeptical raise of his eyebrows.“Why are you on top of me?”

“You’re warm.” Jace said matter-of-factly.

“Uh huh…” Ral risked being swatted at in order to tuck Jace’s floppy bangs behind his ear.

Jace blushed and looked away from Ral. “And you’re comfy…”

“I’m very… boney.” Ral searched for a better word, but his sleep addled mind failed to find one. “Lots of sharp joints and angles. Long legs…cheekbones, pointy chin.”

“Okay, Ral I get it. You have a skeleton.” Jace huffed and pressed himself flat against Ral’s chest. “I’m hungry.”

“I made those waffles.” Ral studied Jace’s face. Close up, he looked much younger. Less stressed out and angry at the world. He was young, Ral thought sadly. His abusive relationship with his on again off again girlfriend didn’t help. Neither did the nicotine addiction and guilt over Kallist’s death. It all came together making a potent mixture of self hatred and angst. It didn’t matter how often he tried to lend Jace a ‘metaphorical’ shoulder to lean on. Nothing Ral said got through to him. Ral just wanted Jace to be happy.

Lately Ral had come to realize he wasn’t the one that could make that happen.

“I ate them.”

Ral didn’t try to hide the surprise from his face. “You ate all eight waffles I made? You’re still hungry?”

“Your fault.” Jace stuck his tongue out mockingly. “You wiped me out. I had to limp to the kitchen once and I’m not doing it again.”

Maybe Ral shouldn’t have tried to fuck Jace so hard that he couldn’t move. Ral groaned and rolled Jace off of him. Jace plopped face first into the mattress beside him with a humph.

Ral raised himself on to his elbows, ready to get up out of bed. “What do you want then.” Ral felt at least a little guilty for Jace’s current pain.

From this angle, Ral could make out the bruises already forming on Jace’s pale skin. Purple splotches wrapped around his thighs and hips along with a few hickies around his neck. It gave Ral a dark sense of satisfaction seeing Jace’s body marked up by him, like a claim of ownership.

_Mine._

“I want ramen.” Jace lifted his head off the bed just enough for Ral to understand his drowsy mumbling. “We don’t have any though.”

“Why don’t you just eat something else?” Ral tapped his fingers against Jace’s arm impatiently.

“Want ramen.” Jace gracelessly flopped over to his back and stared up at Ral. “Get some.”

“No.” Ral narrowed his eyes. “I’m going back to sleep.” He stood and turned around towards the direction of the door, but a yelp from the man sprawled on the bed halted his movement.

“Don’t! Please, Ral I really want some ramen right now, you know I crave like a pregnant woman afterwards whenever we have sex.” He lifted his shaky arm and pinched Ral’s none too gently to keep his attention. “And since you’re the one who fucked me, and I can’t exactly hobble around a grocery store like this. Let alone the streets of New York City at night… “

“Fine!” Ral threw his hands up in defeat. “I’ll get you your ramen, but you have to cook it, and you owe me.” Ral ruffled Jace's dark hair, causing the man to scrunch up his nose in annoyance. “Get some sleep, Jace. I’ll be home again soon.”

“Yeah, whatever. Make sure you get the kind I like.” With that, Jace rolled over and fell asleep almost instantly.

Ral stalked over to his room to get ready, he had a few new texts from Hekara about her work that night. Hekara worked at a club in the area near his and Jace’s apartment. She was a stripper, not that Ral ever actually saw her working.

* * *

_He met her late one night about two years ago. Ral was lying awake in their apartment worried sick. Jace hadn’t come home, and wasn’t answering his phone. All of the terrible possibilities were running through Ral’s head. Maybe Jace was drunk on the sidewalk. Maybe Jace was dead in a ditch somewhere. Maybe Liliana finally sold him out. Maybe Tezzeret or Bolas found him and taught him a lesson for betraying them. Jace still had the scars to show for their past lessons. Ral’s scars weren’t just on his skin. They were six feet under. After hours of waiting for Jace, pacing back and forth around their apartment, Ral set up a plan of action. He was going to look for Jace rather than sit on his ass._

_He took a bag packed with his phone, his stun gun, Jace’s medication, and some spare clothes. His first thought was to go to Liliana’s apartment, but when he spoke to her on the phone she told him she didn’t know where Jace was. Usually she bragged about him being with her whenever Ral asked. He didn’t know why, but Ral had the suspicion that she felt a misplaced sense of jealousy over his and Jace’s relationship._

_So Ral hit the streets, the only other people out at this time in their neighborhood were stragglers from the bar crowds or night shift workers. The streets weren’t empty, it was New York after all, but they were marginally less busy than during the day time. Ral didn’t have to throw himself into traffic to try and search in a hurry._

_His first destination was the closest bar, Jace had stopped depending on alcohol, but it wouldn’t be the first time he relapsed. After a couple minutes of shouting over awful country music to question the staff Ral concluded that Jace hadn’t been there._

_Fear was clawing back into his chest, Ral felt like he was drowning in it. Slowly wrapping his heart in a vice and squeezing. It filled his lungs and made him sputter and gasp. He couldn’t go through this again. He couldn’t lose Jace too. Not after everything they went through just to _survive_._

**Get a grip. Breathe.**

_Ral stormed out onto the street in a rush, bumping into and shoving past other late night street goers. He couldn’t stop checking his phone, begging for a text, a call, anything. _Just let Jace be okay, please. Just let him be alive.

_Images of an older man laughing, gripping his shoulder painfully tight. Nails digging in enough to bruise and bleed. Skin tearing apart. “You belong to me. What made you think you could go around chasing other men? What made you think you could do as you please? This is what happens, boy. Are you proud of yourself?” A blow, a slap to the face, tears spilled down his cheeks freely. _This is all my fault. The boy… because of me, and Elias… he… This is all my fault._ His knees felt like giving out, they did, but the man held him in place. “Look at me, Ral.” His eyes met those of a predator, a snake full of venom and hatred. “Do not disobey me again.”_

_Ral struggled to breathe. He had to keep going. Had to find Jace. Make sure he was safe. _He couldn’t deal with this right now. Fuck.

_Ral slammed into the side of a woman, she yelled out in surprise. Ral kept running. His body was numb, his vision was blurring. All he could hear were his own gasps for air and his feet slamming against the pavement._

_He didn’t know how long it went on like that. All he remembered was finding the club. Ral vaguely recalled Jace mentioning the name in passing. Somehow in his distress he was lucid enough to get inside and ask around. One woman in particular, she had short black hair in ragged layers. Her eyes were covered in makeup, and her lips were stained with a blood tinted red. She had on just about the smallest amount of clothing Ral had seen on a woman in close quarters before._

_At first she waved Ral away, _I’m done for tonight, sugar. Sorry!_ Ral hesitantly stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. She gave Ral a deadly glare, but at that point Ral only cared about Jace’s safety, and not his own. He willed himself to speak. “My friend, I don’t know where he is. Please help.” He choked._

_The woman immediately lowered her defensive posture, detecting the urgency and panic in Ral’s voice. “Oh hon, what does he look like?”_

_Ral opened a photo of him and Jace on his phone and showed it to her. Jace had an unamused frown on his face as Ral planted a kiss on his cheek under a bundle of mistletoe. They sent this photo out for their Christmas card. It was one of the few recent photos he had of Jace that didn’t feature any sort of rude gesture._

_ _

_As the woman studied the photo Ral felt his heart threatening to spring out of his chest. How long had he been searching for for Jace? Ral just wanted him back. He just wanted Jace to be okay._

_The woman looked up at Ral and nodded slowly. He felt his heart skip a beat and heaved a sigh of relief. “I think I know him. He comes here once in a while. He doesn’t like me much, but there is another girl here that he usually spends time with. Come with me.” She lead Ral further into the club to the private area. The crowd of half clothed gyrating bodies split apart for Ral and the woman. She spoke quickly with another worker before turning back to Ral._

_“He's here, Tana had him put in a room in the back. She said he was barely coherent, and didn’t want him wandering around like that.” Her eyes were sympathetic. “He’s okay. Tana'll unlock the room for you and you can take him home.”_

_Ral felt like he could cry, or kiss the woman. Instead he asked her name. It felt wrong to not know after what she had done for him._

_"Hekara!” She shouted over the blasting music. “Here, I’ll give you my number in case anything happens, or if your boyfriend goes missing again.”_

_Ral was so distracted he didn’t even think about correcting her._

_Hekara had slowly wrestled a way into his heart. Besides Jace, she was the only person Ral could consider a close friend._

* * *

Ral focused his attention back to the task at hand. He quickly dressed himself. Jeans on, shirt buttoned, boots laced, scarf tied, and sleeves rolled to show off the draconic tattoo twisting around his forearm. He grabbed his wallet and keys and was out the door.

The air was hot and humid outside. Ral huffed in exasperation as he walked to the closest Walmart. It was only a few blocks away so he didn’t waste his money on a cab. He knew he was going to be suffering from this early morning escapade at work later that day. He checked his phone while waiting at a crosswalk. The screen read “1:56 AM” in blocky white font. Ral gave a long-suffering sigh. _Damnit Jace this better be worth it._

Entering the Walmart, a blast of cool filtered air had Ral sighing in relief. He grabbed a basket and trudged his way to the aisle that had the ramen Jace wanted. The whole walk over Ral was in a drowsiness induced daze, and now that he was face to face with the shelves full of dehydrated noodles he felt overwhelmed. There was so much ramen all with different brands, flavors, and packages. He knew that Jace liked the ones in the plastic packages rather than the cups, and that he hated the spicy kinds unlike Ral. That was pretty much the extent of Ral’s knowledge. He didn’t know the brand or the flavor Jace liked. Ral just grabbed two handfuls of random packages and walked out of the aisle.

As he turned the corner someone slammed into him, knocking the ramen from his hands onto the floor. His unknown attacker made a surprised sound and cried out an apology. “Oh no! I’m sorry sir!”

_Why did that voice sound familiar?_

Ral turned around to face his attacker with a few choice words but any thought of retaliation died in his throat when he met eyes with the stranger. Because he wasn’t a stranger at all.

Ral felt dizzy.

Tomik Vrona stood in front of him dressed in an oversized tank top that was draped off of his shoulders, revealing his chest and arms. An image of a blue rabbit that proclaimed “Hoppy Birthday!” was faded on the garment and a pair of purple sweatpants clung tightly to his wide hips. The look was completed with a pair of black sandals.

The man himself looked as tired as Ral felt. His glasses were slightly crooked, and his lush pink lips formed a soft pout. _Is he blushing?_

Ral’s brain, typically known for its speed and depth of knowledge, was at a loss of words. The guy who Ral had been crushing on from afar for three long years was standing in front of him. Ral had just seen this guy naked a few hours ago. Back track, that was a dangerous thing to think about at the present.

“Um. I’ll help you with those.” Tomik said hastily, averting his eyes and bending over to pick up what he knocked from Ral’s arms.

Ah. The ramen. That was a thing.

Ral bent over beside Tomik and together the two of them quickly put the packages back in Ral’s basket, effectively cleaning up the mess.

When they stood, Tomik looked up at Ral hesitantly. Ral belatedly noticed that Tomik was taller than he expected. The younger man must have only been an inch or two shorter than Ral. There was a long pause before Tomik opened his mouth to speak. “I’m sorry about that …?”

Ral was distracted by the way Tomik’s eyes looked in person. Oh! Tomik was talking to him again.

“Ral," he supplied dumbly.

“Ral.” Tomik agreed, his eyes lighting up, looking almost giddy with excitement. “I’m so tired I didn’t see you walking. I’m really blind.” He flicked his fingers towards his glasses and smiled.

“It’s okay.” Ral had to hold himself back from calling Tomik by his name. That was a whole mess waiting to happen.

The conversation had run its course, but both participants seemed reluctant to leave.

“Ral... I know this is a little sudden but…” Tomik trailed off shyly. This innocent demeanor was a far cry from how the man acted on his streams. It was surprising. Ral realized he was seeing another layer of the man he idolized while Tomik worked up the courage to speak again. “I was wondering if I could get your number?”

Ral must have heard that wrong. Tomik Vrona wanted his number? Ral Zarek? The nobody chemist who only had two friends and an apartment to his name? Not to mention significantly older than the streamer of twenty five.

When Ral only looked at Tomik with a raised eyebrow rather than respond the younger man closed his eyes in embarrassment. “I’m sorry!" he winced. "It’s just… I thought you were handsome and I didn’t know if you were gay or not but I wanted to ask just in case… I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

Ral scratched his stubble awkwardly. “I am. Gay, that is, and interested. I was just surprised. I didn't think someone like you would find me attractive.” Tomik thought he was handsome? His whole body felt like it was going to melt into a puddle on the Walmart tile floor. The underpaid employees wouldn’t appreciate the mess, so Ral endeavored to keep it together.

“Someone like me?” Tomik asked playfully. There was that mischievous glint in his eye Ral recognized from his streams. Did he get closer all of a sudden?

"You’re so young.” And way out of my league.

“You aren’t that old!” Tomik laughed. It sounded like a choir of angels to Ral’s ears.

“How old do you think I am?” Ral smirked.

“Thirty three, maybe thirty four.” Tomik rubbed his chin in concentration. It was like he was scrutinizing Ral’s face with intense focus, inspecting all of the details of his appearance. Ral felt his cheeks heat up. “You dress like late twenties, but you have the early grays—which look fantastic by the way—and a more mature hairstyle.” Tomik clapped his hands together proudly and bounced on his feet. “Am I close?”

_Oh god._ Ral was about to burst his bubble. Despite the risk of scaring Tomik away, he couldn’t lie. “No.” Ral grinned and shook his head.”You’re a bit off.”

“Thirty… six?” Tomik asked hesitantly.

Tomik must have been tired because when Ral didn’t answer he started laughing hysterically. He was bent over clutching his abdomen. The loose style of his top gave Ral a great view of his pierced nipples.

“I give up. How old are you, Ral?” Tomik adjusted his glasses. He rubbed the tears from his eyes and straightened himself out.

“I’m forty two.” Ral fidgeted with his shopping basket.

“Oh my gosh! Really!” Tomik looked at Ral in wonder. “You look so much younger, I thought my first guess was a little too high!”

“I have to admit, this is a confidence boost.” Ral chuckled.

“If you were worried about being too old for me, you shouldn’t be.” Tomik’s voice dropped to a low, almost sensual tone. “So, about that number?”

Ral balanced his basket in one hand. “Yeah, yeah! You have a snap?”

Tomik smiled, he dug into his sweatpants pocket and pulled out his phone. “Of course, who doesn’t?”

“_Most people my age_.” Ral muttered under his breath.

Tomik waved around his phone encased with a pink cover. He flicked his fingers across the touchscreen with ease, quickly opening the desired app and offering his username to Ral.

When they both accepted each other’s requests they said their goodbyes. It was bittersweet, Ral didn’t want to leave, but the promise of sleep was calling him home. Not to mention the dirty looks the tired employees were shooting at them.

Tomik looked like he wanted to say something, or maybe reach out to touch him. Whatever it was, he must have decided against it. Tomik waved, and then turned around down the aisle, back on his way to get what he came to buy before bumping into Ral.

As Ral was being rung out at the cash register his phone vibrated.

Tomik: Hey, Ral!

Ral grinned down at his phone.

Ral: long time no see

* * *

When Ral returned home Jace was awake again. Sitting at the kitchen counter with a pained expression on his face, Jace adjusted his position to relieve his abused behind. His eyes lit up as Ral entered through the front door.

Ral silently dropped the grocery bag stuffed full of ramen unceremoniously into Jace's naked lap thinking his task was complete. But as Ral turned towards his bedroom Jace cried out in frustration,"This is the wrong ramen! Ral, you fucking dumbass!"

A plastic wrapped block of noodles narrowly sailed past Ral's head. He turned slowly, raised an eyebrow at Jace and chuckled. "Goodnight, _ honey. _"

"Where's my goodnight kiss?" Jace asked teasingly, momentarily distracted. 

"Kiss my ass." Ral smirked as he walked away, a bombardment of ramen packages following close behind. 

* * *

Ral laid awake in his bed staring at the ceiling. He couldn’t sleep. It just wasn’t possible. His heart was still racing like a jet engine. His mind couldn’t settle down. He kept reviewing the events of that night in his head. He really met Tomik Vrona, better yet, Tomik _liked_ him. He thought Ral was attractive.

He and the streamer had swapped texts to each other up until about ten minutes ago where Tomik finally fell asleep. Ral wished he could fall asleep right now. He wasn’t exactly sure that he wasn’t asleep, and all of this was a dream. Maybe he would wake up in Jace’s bed in a few seconds.

The moment passed. Ral was still in his bed, alone, with Tomik’s snapchat open on his phone.

How was Ral going to tell Tomik that he’d been a fan of his for almost three years? He couldn’t. Tomik wouldn’t want to see him anymore. He would think Ral was a creepy old man. Tomik was seventeen years younger than him. Ral normally wouldn't have gone for someone his age but it was _Tomik_. In addition to that, Tomik had asked _him_ out first. 

_I guess I am a creepy old man…_

Tomik didn’t seem to mind that. He almost sounded eager at the idea of dating someone much older than himself.

_Dating? Is that what this was?_

Tomik was interested in him. That much was apparent from the borderline pornographic pictures he sent along with equally lewd captions. Unless he shared barely censored selfies, fresh out of the shower dripping wet, with all of his friends. Ral wasn’t sure if Tomik only wanted him for sex, or if he wanted to try something more. Tomik could have just slept with him that night and been done with it. Curiosity sated. It would have been the best sex of Ral’s life. No doubt about it.

Ral hadn’t had a meaningful relationship since Elias and that, well, wasn’t a can of worms Ral wanted to unpack while he was in a good mood.

By morning Ral was sitting at the kitchen counter, his leg bouncing uncontrollably. A bowl of cereal went ignored before him as he looked down at his phone with a big dopey smile.

Jace entered the main room and looked at Ral skeptically. “Ral, are you okay…?”

“Mm. I’m fine. Better than fine. I feel good. Really really good.”

“Did you forget to take your medications again?” Jace asked cautiously.

Ral grunted unintelligibly.

Jace slowly slid Ral’s bottle of Adderall closer to him. Ral glared at it and went back to his phone.

“Please, at least eat.”

“I’m not hungry.”

“When was the last time you ate?” Jace asked.

Ral paused for a considerably long time. He hadn’t eaten last night because he was distracted by Jace. He didn’t get a chance to eat at work yesterday, and he woke up late that morning so he didn’t have time to eat before he ran out the door. “Um, Wednesday?”

Jace pointed to the bowl of cereal. “Eat.”

“Fine.” Ral sighed dramatically. “I’m doing this because I’ll regret it later if I don’t. Not because of you.”

Jace rooted through the cabinets and returned with his own bowl. He settled across from Ral, dragging a chair up to the counter. The uncomfortable scraping sound made Ral’s skin crawl.

Ral worried his spoon with his mouth, lost in thought. “Why are you up so early? Is everything alright?” Jace normally spent the whole day lying in his room playing video games, it was strange to see him before coming home from the lab.

“I couldn’t sleep after you left.” Jace admitted with a frown. “Why didn’t you come back?”

“Oh.” Guilt made Ral’s stomach drop. “I couldn’t sleep either, so I didn’t want to bother you.” Ral hesitated before continuing. “I met a guy last night, when I was getting your food.”

Jace’s cute, sleepy expression distorted into hurt and anger. “Really?” He cried in disbelief. “You left me alone after … that for some random guy?” Jace searched Ral’s face before turning away, shoulders slumped and eyes watery. “Ral… “

Ral jumped up after him. “Fuck. Jace, I’m sorry.” He tried to wrap his arms around Jace’s trembling shoulders, but the smaller man twisted away and escaped his reach.

“You always do this…” Jace shook his head in disbelief. “Don’t you remember what you told me when we moved here? After Kallist, Elias… after Bolas…” His voice broke through a sob.

“‘I’m with you, forever’” Ral sighed and tried to collect himself. “It’s still true Jace but…” The smaller man glared at him with glistening blue eyes. “We aren’t dating, Jace. I’m allowed to sleep with people who aren’t you.” Ral’s voice was rising in frustration. “You get to do it, so why don’t I? I don’t say anything when you bring home women night after night, but on the rare occasion a guy takes interest in me…!” He growled.

“It’s different!” Jace protested.

“No. It isn’t.”

Jace slammed his hand against the kitchen counter. “You don’t get it Ral!”

All of the anger drained out of Ral. His voice quieted and gaze softened. “Then help me understand, Jace.”

Jace finally relented to being held, Ral’s firm hands were wrapped around the smaller man’s shoulders.

Jace wiped away tears from his face. “I don’t want to lose you.” His body was tense in Ral’s arms. “I don’t want to be alone, Ral.”

Ral rested his head on top of Jace’s, whispering softly. “I’m not leaving you. I’m with you, forever. I mean it.” He rubbed comforting circles into Jace’s taut back.

Jace nestled his face against Ral’s chest, tears soaking into the fabric of Ral’s shirt. He felt so small and vulnerable like this. Jace was bare, clad only in his boxers. They hung off of his hips precariously. _It wouldn’t take much for them to slip right off…_

If Jace wouldn’t accept his words, maybe he’ll accept his actions. His arms trailed down Jace’s back before sinking his fingers into the meat of his ass.

Jace gave out a squeak as Ral tugged down the waistband of his boxers. “R-really?” Jace muttered in mock surprise, muffled slightly by Ral’s chest. “You’re going to be late for work.”

“Niv Mizzet likes me.” Ral said, voice deep and husky. “He won’t mind.”

Despite Jace’s protests he eagerly rutted against Ral’s thigh, a moan caught in the back of his throat. Ral tilted Jace’s head up and captured his lips in a messy kiss. Strands of drool connected their mouths after they parted, faces still close. Their noses almost touching, foreheads pressed together. Jace was a head shorter than him and Ral had to bend over slightly to reach him.

Jace was hot and pliant in his arms, his naked body pressed against Ral’s fully clothed one. Precum was leaking from the tip of Jace’s cock on to Ral’s work pants. That was going to leave some questionable stains, but in the moment Ral couldn’t bring himself to care.

Ral hooked his hands under Jace’s knees and lifted him up onto the kitchen counter like he weighed nothing. The cold surface against Jace’s ass and balls made him squirm.

The smaller man reached out for him, drawing him in. Ral inserted his body between Jace’s thighs and brought their mouths together in another slow, heated kiss. Jace moaned sweetly into his mouth, the sound going straight to the tightness in Ral’s groin.

Breaking the kiss apart, Ral gave little warning before bending over and licking a stripe up the underside of Jace’s cock.

“Fuck! Ral!” Jace fisted Ral’s hair roughly. Hips involuntarily bucking up into the hot, wet hole. Ral merely chuckled, a deep sound vibrating around the cock in his mouth, and continued his mission of pleasuring Jace.

Jace was so loud. Ral had never slept with a man as noisy and unfiltered as Jace. He never shut up or tried to quiet himself. He only stopped when his voice got so hoarse that it hurt. Every thrust, every slide of skin, grinding of hips, produced a moan or a whine. When it came to fucking Jace in earnest, he would scream and beg for more. It was nice having a partner so vocal and open about his pleasure.

“Love when you give blowjobs. Really know your way around my dick.” Jace slurred his words together, distracted by the head between his legs. He tugged at Ral’s hair in appreciation. “Gets you to stop talking the whole time, too.”

Ral looked up at Jace as he swallowed his entire cock down with practiced ease, Jace’s dark brown curls tickling his nose. He used Jace’s thighs to brace himself, gripping hard enough to bruise. His fingertips dug in harshly against Jace's already purpled skin, still sore from last night’s activities.

Jace cried out in pleasure, eyes widening in a mixture of surprise and absolute ecstasy. He inhaled sharply, pulling Ral’s hair roughly, forcing his head to stay there with Jace’s cock buried deep inside his mouth. Jace’s thighs were shaking, dripping with sweat. They closed around Ral’s head tightly, he could feel the muscles in Jace’s legs flexing against him. Ral loved when Jace got like this, when he lost all pretenses of disinterest and just gave in to the hedonistic gratification.

Jace’s toes curled as he moaned, “You’re such a cock sucking whore, Ral.”

Ral hummed in agreement around Jace in his mouth.

“I’m not gonna- hnnn.” Jace’s thoughts were interrupted by another moan as Ral pushed Jace’s thighs apart and pulled his head back to suck gently on the tip of his cock. His tongue played with sensitive skin of Jace’s frenulum. Teasing the bundle of nerves made Jace’s vision go white and his cock pulsed, threatening to release. Ral could feel Jace thicken and tense in his mouth. The sensation brought Ral closer to his own climax.

“R-al, I’m about to cum.” Jace groaned hoarsely. Ral winked up at Jace and bobbed his head down his cock, twisting a hand around the base of his shaft. Jace’s hips stuttered forward uncontrollably, shoving Ral’s head down to his pubes again. Ral only grunted in surprise as Jace buried his cock deep inside of him and released his load. The cum hot and heavy dripping down the back of his throat. Ral continued sucking his length through his orgasm, milking all the cum from his cock.

When Jace was done Ral pulled off of his cock with a wet pop. He wiped the drool from his mouth and laughed mirthfully. “Enjoy yourself?” Ral raised his eyebrows at the naked blissed out Jace, sprawled on the kitchen counter.

Jace moaned in response, smiling up at Ral. He made a gesture towards the bulge in Ral’s trousers. “What about you?”

“I suppose I have enough time…” Ral undid the clasp of his pants and freed his cock. He sighed in relief, the pressure had been close to painful.

Jace watched Ral without shame as Ral started to stroke himself lazily. Raising an eyebrow Jace asked, “Don’t you want some help with that?”

“The view is enough for me.” Ral purred.

Ral stood over Jace’s naked and limp form, hungrily taking in every curve and edge of his figure. His pale skin was flushed and covered in sweat. Beads of it were collecting on his collarbone and matting his hair to his forehead. His lips were red from the crushing kisses earlier, his mouth still slick with saliva. Jace met his gaze, his beautiful blue eyes looking up under long eyelashes. He moaned softly at the way Ral was looking at him. “You’re so fucking beautiful, Jace.” Ral growled roughly.

A few more strokes and he was finishing on to Jace’s chest. The hot liquid splattering all over the man below him, white stripes across one of nipples, down his abdomen, dipping into his navel.

“Ugh. Ral, did you have to get it everywhere?” Jace muttered in distaste, watching the cum slowly drip down his torso.

Ral stuffed himself back into his pants and fixed his disheveled hair before grabbing his keys and rushing out the door with a quick “Bye!”

Hopefully he wouldn’t be too late for work. 


	3. Cam Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ral goes to work, Tomik enjoys himself a little too much, and Jace is conflicted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to Jimaine for helping me out with this chapter!  
Nsfw images abound!

After rushing through the streets rather than hail a cab Ral was only fifteen minutes late. The receptionist glared at him, but said nothing otherwise. Grabbing his gear he settled down at his station, his coworkers barely even noticed that he'd been missing. They were gathered around a chromatograph fighting over the most recent episode of “_The Bachelor_”. _The bachelor who wasn’t even that cute_, Ral thought bitterly.

Almost an hour into his ‘shift’ Ral felt a presence over his shoulder. Truth be told, he didn’t have a determined set of hours, but usually ended up working from somewhere between ten to eight. If he showed up earlier, no one else would be around. If he left before eight, his teammates would scramble asking why he was leaving so early. There was always tests to be run, approaching deadlines, and lab emergencies Ral had to handle. It was common for Ral to find himself at work on weekends.

He heaved a sigh and turned away from his work.

“Ral Zarek.” Niv-Mizzet said through his pointed teeth. His voice was a deep growl, it had a threatening power, and it carried exceptionally far. He was dressed in clothes one wouldn’t normally come to expect in a laboratory. He wore a navy three piece suit with red pinstripes. Golden pins in the shape of two miniature dragons adorned his lapel, and a red patterned pocket square folded expertly in his breast pocket. His keen eyes were a light hazel and depending on the lighting they became a dangerous, predatory yellow. His features were strong and masculine, angular, his jaw wide and nose aristocratic. A precise and neatly trimmed beard finished off the look, not a black hair on his head out of place. It was usually slicked back but today the CEO had long waves framing his face, just reaching his jawline.

As head researcher of his team, Ral had to report to a manager who was responsible for advancing his team’s goals and the company’s vision overall. Niv Mizzet often took the task into his own hands. He seemed to have a more personal interest in Ral’s achievements. Rumors were that the self proclaimed Firemind was looking for a new Vice President. If he was truly monitoring Ral for the position, he would become the spokesperson for an entire branch of Niv’s expansive company. In short, everything Ral had been working for.

Raising an eyebrow he notedly looked over Ral. “I see why you were late now.” His eyes were alight in amusement at his employee’s expense.

“You can tell?” Ral coughed in surprise. Wide-eyed, he quickly looked over himself for any damning evidence of his earlier activities. Finding none he frowned, simply accepting Niv-Mizzet was a psychic.

Ral rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “I’m sorry about that, Sir.”

“I have no care for your personal life, but don’t let it affect your work here. We have more at stake than your employment.” Niv-Mizzet said flatly.

“Yes, sir.” Ral sighed as he left turning back to his work.

Luckily after that embarrassing meeting his day went mostly uninterrupted. Besides his inability to focus and lack of sleep he was fine. He didn't drop any substances or ruin any experiments. No disasters had to be dealt with and his assistants did most of the busy work for him while he tried to stay awake.

Leaning his head on his hand he bumped his safety goggles out of place.

His mind couldn’t help but focus on Tomik. The star of his many, many dreams, usually involving bodily fluids and some form of nudity. His heart fluttered at the thought of the cute young man. Last night, he had been a living dream. Some would say Tomik looked like a mess like that, but to Ral the disheveled hair, pajamas, and apparent lack of makeup only made him more human. More real, obtainable, for a mere mortal like Ral. The way he smiled at Ral… it was enough to get his fluttering heart full on racing. Well, it was either that, or the ADHD. Tomik’s tendency to blush and fiddle nervously with his glasses when Ral spoke to him filled him with pride. If Tomik had that strong of a reaction over a few light jokes and an exchange of contacts…

His eyes, they were so much more handsome in person. His hair looked so soft, and Ral was dying to run his hands through it. He wanted to hold the curve of Tomik’s hips, feel the swell of his ass, tease his pierced nipples with his mouth and make his plush lips swell from passionate but brutal kisses.

Judging from the younger man’s poleaxed expression when Ral accepted Tomik’s advances Ral wasn’t the only one. Tomik looked just as excited as Ral felt. Now wasn’t that something to think about. Tomik wanted to sleep with him. The thought alone was making him feel a way he really shouldn’t feel at work.

“Mr. Zarek!” Maree shouted next to him, arms folded impatiently, unimpressed at Ral’s lack of attention. Her voice drew Ral from his daydreaming and back to reality. With a harsh glare in her direction, just for good measure, he straightened himself up and got back to his task.

When Ral got home from work the first thing he did was collapse on the couch. The second thing he did was take a nap.

He woke up to the sound of his phone alarm reminding him to take his medications. The incessant beep beep beep eluded the reach of his arm. With a growl he rolled off the couch and onto the cold wooden floor. From there he could grab his phone and silence the trill.

Ral rubbed his face groggily, checking the time. He only slept for an hour. That wasn’t healthy, he noted dully. His mouth was dry and his head was working on the start of a headache. He pulled himself off the floor, bracing himself on the coffee table. Stumbling over to the kitchen he poured himself some water while looking for something to eat.

Popping a passable dinner into the microwave he checked his texts while waiting.

Tomik (8 unread messages)

Ral scrambled to unlock his phone, entering his passcode incorrectly in his haste. He willed himself to calm down and input the right numbers for the second time.

Tomik: Wow, I really slept in!

Tomik: I guess that’s what happens when I stay up so late texting.

Tomik: Not that I’m upset! I had a lot of fun.

Tomik: I wanted to meet up later tonight.

Tomik: I’m so excited to see you again.

Tomik: I have my stream to do, I’m starting it later since I just woke up thirty minutes ago but after that we can go out somewhere?

Tomik: I’m thinking around one AM. Is that too late?

Tomik: You’re probably at work right now but text me back when you can.

Ral: sorry

Ral: i fell asleep

Tomik: Well, good morning!

Ral: its 10pm

Ral: 1 sounds fine

Tomik: Great! Where do you want to go?

Ral: theres a diner near where i live thats nice

Tomik: Sounds good, I’ll pick you up at twelve thirty. We can go back to my place after?

Ral: ok

Ral: wait

Ral: pick me up?

Ral: what

Tomik: Oh. Yeah.

Tomik: You’ll see.

Ral blinked down at his phone in confusion. Tomik was going to pick him up? The diner was just down the street, and who lived in the city and had a car? The microwave timer shook him out of his thoughts. Ral sent Tomik his address and shoved his phone into his pocket.

One processed meal later Ral found himself with time to kill. Jace wasn’t home and he had six hours before he went out with Tomik. He plopped into his computer chair and mulled over his options. Ral eyed his PC speculatively. Tomik mentioned his stream in his texts. Would it be creepy to watch them now that he knew Tomik personally? Hopefully more than personally, soon? Hundreds of thousands of strangers watched them, it would be fine if Ral continued to do as well, right? If Tomik didn’t like the attention he wouldn’t stream.

Ral remembered the picture Tomik posted after his last stream, the one with the lacey underwear that didn’t cover anything. Tomik’s perfect thick cock spilling out of the tiny panties, his piercings lining the underside. Ral remembered the demure but sexy expression on his face, like Tomik was so used to showing off his naked body to faceless strangers that he wasn’t even shy. Ral fumbled with the front of his pants and released his half hard cock from the fabric.

He opened up Tomik’s stream. It had just started like the younger man promised. Tomik was reclining back on his black leather couch talking to the chat about his day. He was wearing a t-shirt made of loose, transparent material, and a pair of tight black shorts that accentuated his curves. If the young man shifted in just the right way Ral could make out the shine of his piercings.

“-had a crazy night last night” Tomik laughed, adjusting his headset. “I met this really handsome man, and I have a date with him later.”

An idea popped into Ral’s head.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and opened it to his messages with Tomik.

Something on the stream sent Tomik into a bolt of nervous giggling. Ral looked up in time for Tomik to read the chat and say “‘More than just a date?’ Hopefully. He’s really…" Tomik made a vulgar gesture with his hands and grunted.

Tomik was talking about him to all of his viewers, and now he just suggested that he wanted to have sex with him… Ral's cock throbbed between his legs. He sent out a text. Hoping that Tomik wouldn’t be upset with him.

Ral: im watching your stream

Tomik’s phone vibrated on his sleek metal coffee table. He continued talking as he leaned over to read his screen. “I hope he likes me ba- _oh_.” Tomik looked up at the camera, his face red. He cleared his throat and rotated his wrist in a shy half-wave. “Hi, Ral.”

The chat blew up.

Trying to watch it was dizzying, so he just looked at Tomik instead.

Ral sent a couple more texts.

Ral: you look really good

Ral: love the shirt you should wear it tonight

Tomik smiled down at his phone and replied, “I wanted to wear something nicer.” He plucked at his top and fanned the loose fabric, appraising it. Sticking his tongue out he furrowed his eyebrows in an attempt to look serious.

Ral grinned devilishly and sent another text.

Ral: doesnt matter what you wear because its all coming off anyway

Tomik coughed, completely dumbfounded. His eyes were widened in surprise, and his face ignited red. Taking a second to compose himself, he threaded his porcelain fingers through his hair and breathed.

_That’s strange,_ Ral thought. Tomik was usually so raunchy on his streams, showing off his body, making saucy remarks directed towards his viewers. But here he was speechless from a little flirting.

Then Tomik looked into the camera again and fucking winked. “I look forward to it, Ral.” He murmured sensually.

_Hm, I guess he’s back to normal now..._

Ral couldn’t stop himself anymore, his hand wrapped around his cock and began stroking. Tomik made him so weak, over forty years old and yet here he was doing this almost every day, multiple times per day. Sometimes Jace would be around to help, but tonight the angsty blue eyed man was nowhere to be found.

Tomik strayed away from talking to his stream about Ral, and instead started setting up for playing a game. He was going to be more casual and relaxed tonight, rather than a multiplayer game he was playing ‘‘_Assassin’s Creed: Odyssey_’’.

Ral: im excited to see you too

Ral: really excited

Ral: if you get what im saying

Without missing a beat Tomik picked up his phone and keyed off a response.

Tomik: Still watching me?

Ral: yes 

Ral: wouldnt miss you for the world

Tomik: Keep watching and I’ll give you a show. ;)

Ral played with the head of his cock, slicking his hand with his precum and spreading it along his shaft. His skin stretched and swelled as pressure built underneath. He moaned freely in the emptiness of his apartment. The feeling of pleasure in his nerves made him want to clench his eyes shut on instinct, but then he would miss out on whatever Tomik had planned.

On the monitor Tomik shifted on his sofa. He spread his legs out wide and rested his bare feet on his coffee table. Tilting his hips up he slid his legs forward, pulling himself down to a horizontal position. When he was finally settled he was effectively displaying his groin to everyone watching. It was difficult to discern whether the bulge in Tomik’s pants was caused by an erection or if he was just that big normally. Ral honestly couldn’t tell.

Ral: have something in your pants or are you just happy to see me

Tomik crossed and uncrossed his legs in what Ral assumed was an attempt to subtly put some pressure on his crotch. It must have been difficult for the younger man to text, interact with the chat, and play the action oriented game about assassinating in ancient Greece. Somehow he pulled it off with flying colors. Ral could have swooned like a fair maiden, such a talented handsome young man.

Tomik: I’m starting to get hard.

Tomik: If you keep teasing me this stream is going to be cut. :(

Ral: should i stop

Tomik: No! This is risky, but I like it.

Ral: atta boy

Tomik: Your question from earlier, I would be very happy to see you right now.

Tomik: Preferably under dressed.

Ral: you sure you want that during the stream

Tomik: This is the best way I can think of finally getting banned.

Ral thought of what to show Tomik. Was the full deal too much? Would it be better to build up the tension by sending less provocative pictures first and then getting more and more risque? Did he just want a picture of his face? Ral figured Tomik wouldn’t mind any of the above options. He did ask for it after all.

Ral lowered his phone so that is was under his cock angled upward to show his body. He gripped the bottom of his shirt and raised up to his pectorals. Stretching it open he revealed the bottom of his abdominal muscles and the trail of hair leading down to his crotch. He messed around with the hair on his head a bit, going for the sexily distressed look. As he lazily stroked himself off he snapped multiple pictures to make sure he caught one he liked.

Sure enough he captured a moment where his hand was wrapped just below the head of his cock. His eyelids and brows were lowered as his mouth was split open by a moan. Pupils wide, he was looking straight into the camera, giving anyone who viewed the photo a fantastic pair of bedroom eyes.

Ral sent the image.

Whatever Tomik was saying on his stream cut off with a hiccuping gasp.

Tomik: Ral...

Tomik: I can’t wait to have you inside of me.

Now it was Ral’s turn to be caught off guard. It wasn’t enough to send Ral all the way to his climax, but it damn well brought him close. In a short few hours Ral’s hand would be replaced by Tomik’s divine ass. He would be able to watch his cock disappear into the streamer he’d been lusting after for years. This was going to be the best night of his life.

Tomik shuffled his legs around again, Ral could tell he was aroused now. Despite the dark color of his shorts Ral could make out the tent increasing in size that was being presented oh so sweetly to the camera. Idly, he wondered what would happen if Ral managed to get Tomik to cum into his shorts on stream. Would he stop it? Or would he keep entertaining his fans as the sticky liquid soaked into the fabric, revealing to everyone why he was more lustful than usual?

Now Ral just had to find out how Tomik would react. He was a scientist after all, testing hypotheses was something he knew very well.

Ral: have a new job for you 

Tomik: What is it?

Ral: im gonna make you come in front of thousands of people

Ral: would you be alright with that

Tomik: Oh my gosh, Ral.

Tomik: I’ll try for you, but I don’t know if I can.

Ral: youll do fine

Ral: good boy

Ral: keep pressuring your cock

Tomik obeyed, Ral watched him through the computer as he crossed his legs tightly. His breathing becoming audible into the mic.

Ral: now pivot your hips up and down slowly and adjust how tight youre holding down

Ral: if youre going to moan bite your lips

Ral: dont want your fans to know what a whore you are do you?

As if on cue Tomik clenched his eyes shut and bit down hard on his puffy red lips. He responded well to dirty talk, it seemed. Dirty talk was something Ral could handle.

Ral: wonder how many of them are just like me right now?

Ral: touching themselves while watching you

Ral: how many of them are dying just to be fucked by you

Ral: do you think about that?

Ral: well now you do

Tomik seemed to be having a hard time focusing now, but he was still trying to act as if everything was fine. He was making stupid mistakes in his game, alerting guards or failing to parry. His speech was slurred, and half stifled gasps and moans were playing through his headset. His glasses were askew on his face, but he didn’t care to fix them, if he even noticed.

Ral: cant wait to play with you tonight

Ral: ive been told im pretty rough

Ral: most guys have a hard time moving afterwards

Ral: well find out how you can take it

Ral: i hope you dont pass out before i finish

Despite Tomik’s best efforts, he let loose a particularly damning moan. He looked to be too lost in the pleasure to be ashamed by it. A quick glance at the chat confirmed Ral’s suspicions. The other viewers were starting to notice their little game. As soon as a few people mentioned it, the information traveled fast. Soon the chat was bursting full of explicit comments and flirtatious remarks.

Ral: i dont know if i want to choke on your cock, fuck your ass, or have you fuck mine

Ral: i dont usually like to bottom but for you?

Ral: i would beg for it

Ral: you have the prettiest cock ive ever seen

Ral: i bet it would feel better than anything else ive had too

Ral: i could be a perfect little slut for you

Tomik’s entire body shuddered before he had to bite into the crook of his elbow to keep from crying out. His orgasm wracked his body. Curling in on himself his cum seeped through the layers of fabric over his crotch. The front of his shorts now a hot, sticky mess.

The sight was… mind blowing, for lack of better words.

_ Though, imagine if Tomik hadn’t stifled himself at the last moment. If he had climaxed on stream while screaming Ral’s name... _

Ral knew that he would be replaying this sight in his head far into the future. Tomik looked beautiful like that, slumped bonelessly against the black leather. He threw his head back and gasped for hair, Ral could just make out a hint of metal inside of the streamer’s mouth. Ral reached his completion shortly after Tomik. White ribbons painted his hand and a few splatters landed on the cold wooden surface of his desk.

Before Ral could text Tomik a rustling at the front door sent him into a scramble to clean up and stuff himself back into his pants. The door swung open with a bang, bouncing off of the cardboard box placed between the wall and the door for the very purpose of protecting the apartment from property damage.

Jace slunk into the room, cigarette dangling precariously from his lips. He had a fowl expression on his face like he had just stepped in dog shit. His mouth was tugged sharply downward in a menacing scowl. As he entered he carelessly dropped his skateboard by the doorway and kicked off his Vans. Ral noted the hickies he left just barely peeking out from under the collar of Jace’s band t-shirt.

Ral typed out a quick farewell to Tomik.

Ral: ill be right back

Ral: sorry

Ral: you were amazing

He turned back to Jace, slowly swiveling his seat around to face him. “You look happy tonight.” Ral said observantly, he was leaning sideways in his gaming chair. Hand propping his head, tilted in a way that said ‘im a total asshole’ and bearing a shit-eating grin.

“And you look like a faggot.” Jace sneered.

“Well I am one so…” Ral shrugged casually.

Jace paused in the middle of the main room in front of the couch. He doused his cigarette in the ashtray on the coffee table and looked over Ral briefly. His scowl morphed into a look of disgust. “Were you just jacking off?”

“Yes? This is the second time someone noticed today, what the fuck?” Ral looked over himself in disbelief. He managed to wipe away all the cum and he didn’t look too flushed…

“You do it often enough that I can assume.” Jace crossed his arms and raised his shoulders. “Why are you like this? We just had sex twice within a 24 hour period.” His eyebrows were raised in disbelief.

“I don’t know.” Ral confessed. “Things just get to me more than most people.”

“Well.” Jace hesitated. He fiddled with the drawstring of his dark navy hoodie. “You could stop masturbating in the dark and sleep with one of your friends instead. I’m tired of coming home to this.” He gestured vaguely to Ral’s crotch.

“Don’t have friends I sleep with anymore besides you.” Ral responded tiredly.

Jace’s lips twisted upward in a smug grin in response to Ral’s statement. Was he proud that he was the only one Ral was with? A twisted form of jealous, maybe? Perhaps he just reveled in Ral’s misery.

“Dack?”

“Doesn’t live in New York anymore.” Ral mulled over his thoughts. “I don’t think he’s even in the country.”

_Now that I think about it… I think he went to France to evade taxes… _

“Oh.”

“And last time we had sex he tried to steal my wallet.”

Jace gave a small chuckle. “Really?”

“Why are you laughing? That would have fucked you over too.” Ral stood up and poked Jace square in the chest playfully. “_You’re my sugar baby_.” He sang teasingly.

Jace pushed Ral away in a flurry of slaps and swipes.

“Hey! I was kidding.” Ral cried out, hands shielding his face. “Mostly.” He whispered to himself.

“I heard that!” Suddenly Jace was after him rather than pushing him away. Ral booked it, running around the living area to the kitchen. “Get back here, Ral!” Jace dove for Ral, grabbing onto the fabric of his shirt. Ral twisted out of Jace’s grip with all the grace of a drunken man. He only kept himself on two feet by bracing a hand on the faux marble counter top. Ral’s eyes darted about frantically before grabbing a frying pan and waving it at Jace threateningly.

“Stay back. I’m not afraid of the consequences. Hekara will help me hide your body.”

“Your frying pan is useless against… “ Jace dove for Ral again. “Tickles!” Jace twisted Ral’s arm into an awkward angle forcing him to lose his grip. The frying pan dropped to the tile floor with a loud bang. Jace took advantage of Ral’s shock and ran his hands against the taller man’s sides in a feather light touch.

“Stop! No!” Ral tried to escape again, but Jace was relentless. Ral’s body was wracked with laughter. His arms flew up defensively, flattened to his body in an attempt to shield himself from the assault. It was all in vain. Jace had won. Ral, so overcome by the sensation, collapsed onto the floor with a yelp. His eyes were watery from tears of laughter.

Jace stood over him smiling triumphantly. “Who’s the sugar baby now, huh?”

“Still you.” Ral groaned from the floor. “Correction. You’re an evil sugar baby.”

“Like, _sexy_ evil? I can work with that.” Jace offered Ral a hand.

Ral clasped his large hand around Jace’s smaller one. Jace wrapped his other free hand around the pair and pulled with all his might, throwing his body backwards. Sure enough Ral was lifted back on to his long skinny legs.

Jace looked up into Ral’s eyes, searching for something. Whatever it was, he didn’t seem to find it. With a huff of defeat he made to turn away but Ral stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. Jace’s eyebrows raised in confusion. He tried to lift Ral’s arm off but Ral wasn’t letting go.

“What are you-“ The words died in Jace’s throat when Ral’s other hand firmly gripped Jace’s chin and tilted his head upwards. In an agonizingly slow motion, Ral leaned forward and captured Jace’s lips with his own.

Jace pressed himself flat against Ral and moaned hungrily into the kiss. He snuck his arms around the back of Ral’s neck to support himself. Ral made no push to take the lead, allowing Jace to control the pace of their kiss.

Lost in the moment, Jace teased Ral’s bottom lip with his teeth, asking for permission with actions and not words. Jace’s lidded, darkened eyes met his own. He clearly wanted this so bad, needed it even. Ral easily obliged, parting his lips. Jace deepened the kiss, pressing into Ral and capturing him for his own. It was wet and it was messy, but Jace against felt amazing against him.

Jace adjusted his arms and pushed Ral backwards until his legs met the edge of the kitchen counter. Their mouths still connected as Jace slid his body against Ral’s. He clawed at Ral’s back, unable to handle the bolt of pleasure from the friction of hips against hips.

Then, as suddenly as it started, Jace pulled away. He looked ashamed, his eyes refusing to meet Ral’s. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t…” His voice shook nervously.

“No, no. Jace, it’s okay.” Ral caressed Jace’s cheek affectionately.

The smaller man shied away from touch like it burned him. “You don’t get it.” He cried. “Why don’t you get it?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Fuck! Fuck this! Fuck you!” Jace stormed out of the kitchen and headed to his bedroom. His footsteps were heavy against the floor.

“Jace, what the hell is going on?” Ral hurried after him, his long legs making it easy to catch up. He tried to physically stop Jace, but the shorter man simply ducked and pushed through his reach.

“None of your fucking business!” Jace growled, it was almost animalistic. The voice coming from his body sounded nothing like him. It sent the hairs on Ral’s arms on edge.

“Jace, please. You can talk to me.” Ral called after him desperately.

Jace hesitated at his bedroom door, not turning to Ral, but also not making to enter. His head lowered until it rested against the solid wood. His shoulders were lowered. He looked much smaller than he actually was.

“This is because of her, isn’t it?” Ral whispered.

Ral put the pieces together. Jace’s shitty mood, his absence, his skateboard. He must have gone out with his friends. They called themselves the ‘Gatewatch’. It was a long term inside joke stemming from a DnD game or something. Jace never actually explained it well.

Ral had gone to a few of the ‘_Gatewatch_’ meetings. They were all nice people, fun to hang around. He particularly enjoyed the tall, broad, and handsome Gideon Jura who was tragically (very) straight. Ral had been flirting with the man for weeks, culminating into a sloppy drunk makeout session.

_ Ral had arrived late to Jaya’s house, stuck cleaning up a spill at work. Often times Ral would show up alongside Jace, but tonight he was alone. Jaya was usually the host of their gatherings, her apartment was determined to be the best place for meetings. They had tried Teferi’s place before but the baby made it a challenge for anyone to focus for long. _

_Jaya’s cat Ajani came running, bell on his collar jingling, as soon as Ral pushed open the door to her apartment. The one eyed cat rubbed its body of white fluff up against Ral’s long legs, meowing loudly up at him. He struggled to not trip over the thing as he walked inside. _

_Ajani had appeared one day outside of his and Jace’s apartment. The mangy thing looked like an old mop and would crawl out of the alley hissing at Ral until he walked out of its view. Jace would give the cat scraps of food and shower it with pets while the cat purred like an old car motor. Ral had forbid Jace from bringing the thing inside, he decidedly did not like animals, in addition to pets not being allowed per their landlord’s rules. _

_Jace had tearfully given the cat to Jaya, he knew that the older woman could use some company and Ajani would be well taken care of. _

_Jaya’s apartment was full of small knick knacks and memorabilia from the wild days of her youth. She also had a collection of framed photos of the _Gatewatch_ crew displayed proudly on her mantle. Ral had become an unofficial member as of late, which meant there was even a picture of him. _

_Jaya was like the grandmother Ral never had. She always offered him food, ordering him to eat more and get some meat on his bones. She invited him and Jace over for holidays. For Thanksgiving the entire _Gatewatch_ would be seated at her dining table like one big family. During the winter holidays they planned a gift exchange, last year Ral had received a bonsai plant from Nissa. The tiny tree sat on a window sill in his apartment facing the busy street below. Ral had made it a goal for himself to keep the damn thing alive. Jaya even bought some Hanukkah decorations to help Ral feel more at home. It was… nice._

_ Ral hadn’t felt like he belonged to a family in a long time. _

_As he entered the dining room where the _Gatewatch_ had set up for their _Dungeon and Dragons_ campaign a roar of laughter erupted from the table. Chandra had her head thrown back, crying out joyfully and pointing at Jace. Nissa and Teferi were struggling not to laugh, while Gideon and Jaya smiled onward. Jace’s arms were crossed defensively, frowning, forcing himself to look angry. However, Ral could see the corners of his mouth twitching upwards. _

_“Hey guys, what’s going on?” Ral announced his arrival with a wave._

_ “Nothing-” Jace started._

_ “Jace just critfailed a roll and knocked himself out with his own attack!” Chandra gasped for air. _

_“It’s not that funny.” Jace mumbled._

_ “It’s pretty funny.” Teferi interjected, chuckling heartily._

_ Chandra took a deep breath and continued, “I forgot to add that he was trying to taunt a saproling and ended up getting decked by a giant mushroom.”_

_ “Sounds like the Jace I know.” Ral appeared behind said man and ruffled his messy brown hair affectionately. Jace cried out and slapped him away. _

_Looking across the table he noticed a problem, there weren’t any seats left for him. Jace was sitting between Nissa and Teferi. Ral usually just sat next to him and watched them play. They hadn’t saved a spot for him… For some reason it made Ral’s heart drop. He knew it was just a small oversight, but it felt like Jace forgot about him. Or maybe like he wasn’t an authentic addition to their group, as much as he wanted to be. _

_The rest of the players continued the game, but Ral stood awkwardly behind Jace, wondering what to do. No one noticed his dilemma, well, no one but Gideon. The charming man stood and smiled warmly at Ral, “You can sit next to me, I’ll go get you a chair.” _

_Gideon turned sideways (his shoulders were too broad for Jaya’s apartment) and left the room in search of something for Ral to sit on before he could refuse his offer. _

_Ral couldn’t help but blush, cheeks burning. He pinched the bridge of his nose to hide the red spreading across his face. Gideon had meant to be polite, he couldn’t be flirting with Ral, surely. He was an impressive man, tall, not as tall as Ral but he was close. Unlike Ral, however, he was built. His arms were thick, along with just about every other part of him. He was tan, but had those stunning bright eyes that were even more vibrant thanks to the contrast from his darker skin. His voice was a deep baritone, powerful and with the slight Greek accent of his, very hot. His pleasant personality was icing on the cake. _

_Ral had been trying to drop hints, but Gideon either wasn’t interested, or didn’t notice them._

_ Gideon returned shortly, carrying an ornate wooden dining chair in one arm. It was a deep chestnut with a fancy column-like design carved into the backrest. Gideon shimmied his way back through the small doorway, narrowly avoiding the fake foliage decor tacked up around the doorframe. He gently placed the chair for Ral next to his own. Perhaps even closer than necessary. _

_He clapped his wide hand on Ral’s shoulder, the blow knocking the wind out of him momentarily. “Glad you could make it, Zarek.” Gideon rumbled happily before returning to his seat._

_ Ral wasn’t going to pass up the opportunity to sit next to Gideon, so he took his seat as well. _

_Work had knocked the life out of him and he wasn’t very conscious of what was happening in the campaign. He chose to check out the way Gideon’s shirt stretched around the muscles of his chest rather than pay attention. Jace gave him a knowing glare when Ral failed to reply to his question, too distracted by Gideon’s side conversation with Chandra. Ral could listen to that accent all day. _

_At one point during the night Ral wandered into Jaya’s kitchen in search of a drink. Jace came in and saw Ral grabbing a beer and decided that everyone else should be drinking as well. By the end of the night Jace was passed out on Jaya’s couch and Nissa had left with Chandra in a taxi. Teferi had his wife come get him, and Jaya had gone to bed for the night, leaving Ral alone with Gideon and a sleeping Jace. _

_Ral was about to try and shake Jace awake when Gideon stopped him. The man stood in closely, close enough that Ral could smell his cologne. He looked at Ral in a way that made him want to shove him into the closest empty room. _

_“Ral.” Gideon said quietly, huskily. Hearing his name called in that voice snapped Ral’s focus back. “I’ve noticed how you’ve been watching me.” _

_Ral said nothing, holding his breath._

_ “Is it alright if I kiss you?” Gideon asked softly. His hands were reaching out for Ral but he hesitated. _

_“Fuck, yes.” Ral surged forward and wrapped his arms behind Gideon’s neck. Their bodies pressed together, Ral’s chest against Gideon’s hard muscled one. Their heads were close together, stubble a rough friction._

_ Gideon took the final step of closing his lips over Ral’s. His strong hands explored Ral’s figure, running over his back before settling on his ass. Thumbs curled around the loops of Ral’s jeans. Gideon’s big arms pressed around him, holding him still. Ral couldn’t help but moan into Gideon’s mouth. He had been waiting for this for weeks. They were drunk, and the kiss was more of a mess than anything, but it was amazing regardless._

_ Then Gideon pulled away abruptly, expression conflicted. _

_“Is something wrong?” Ral laughed nervously, he ran a hand through his gray streaked hair. _

_“Ral… I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that.” Gideon cringed, looking away from him._

_ “Seriously? What’s wrong?” He attempted to keep his voice even and conceal his disappointment. _

_“I was … curious. That wasn’t fair of me to do to you. I’m sorry, Ral. I know you like me, but I’m…“ Gideon sighed._

_ “Straight?” Ral finished, deflated._

_ “That.”_

Why the hell couldn’t you have mentioned this before sticking your tongue down my throat,_ Ral wondered a touch bitterly. _Always nice to be the goddamn guinea pig for someone else's experiment.

As nice as the _Gatewatch_ were, as soon as Jace invited Liliana to their meetings Ral never came back. He felt like he had some sort of unspoken rivalry brewing with her. She certainly didn’t like how close Ral was to Jace. She managed to squeeze her way into Jace’s friend groups and personal life, but she never won over Ral. He had a hard time trusting anyone associated with Bolas, formerly or otherwise. It wouldn’t be unlike the Dragon to go back on his word, to steal Ral back into his clutches.

_ I’d rather die than let him touch me again. _

Jace whipped around and glared at Ral with an expression of barely concealed fury. “Don’t fucking talk about Lili!”

“So it is about her.” Ral said sadly.

“Did she try to scare you away from me again?” He approached slowly, afraid of spooking Jace off and into his room.

Jace didn’t respond.

“So she did.” He stepped forward a little bit more.“Jace, I don’t know what she told you, but I’m not going to hurt you.”

“You already do. You just don’t realize it.” Jace muttered before entering his room and slamming the door behind him. The click of the lock signaled Jace was done for the night.


	4. A Night to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ral has his dream date, and he discovers that Tomik isn't exactly who he thought he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on this one, lots of work went into this monster of a chapter and I wanted it to hit all the points I was set on making.

Ral found himself standing naked before the bathroom mirror. He wasn’t about to let Jace’s tantrum ruin his night. If he wasn’t willing to talk to Ral, then there wasn't anything he could do. He couldn’t keep waiting for Jace to open up, ten years was long enough.

Studying his reflection thoroughly he picked out every detail of his face. His cheekbones, his pale eyes, his overgrown facial hair. Ral rated himself overall to be above average, maybe even—dare he say—_sexy_. He might have had a bit of an ego… and when he looked in the mirror it was with a smug grin on his face. So what?

But despite that he couldn’t help but wonder what Tomik saw in him. The streamer could have any guy he wanted but instead chose him? A much older man with an abrasive personality? Sure, he found _himself_ funny, but other people were irritated by his cocky attitude.

Water dripped from his hair running in rivulets over his body. He wasn’t the most muscular guy, but he wasn’t flabby either. His limbs were long and sharp at the joints, all hard angles and straight lines, his Adam’s apple harsh and distinct when he spoke. But his shoulders were broad and painted a pleasing contrast to the geometry of his slim hips.

Would Tomik like his body hair? Not everyone did. Ral had been with a few guys before that wanted him to shave way more than he usually did. But there were also others that loved it, confessed how much of a turn on it was to them. They would run their hands down his generous happy trail all the way the prize that lie at the end of it.

And that brought him to his current dilemma. His stubble was filling in almost the point where he could consider calling it a beard. Should he shave, or should he keep it? He decided he should consult outside advice rather than forge ahead alone.

Setting his phone down, Ral gave himself another once over in the mirror before getting dressed. He was trying to keep it simple, they were only going out to a diner. Nothing grandiose or phenomenal was about to take place at _Krenko’s Malt Shop_. Ral had the tendency to overdress for occasions, but tonight he wanted to be casual.

The sweltering weather was also preventing him from wearing his usual style. August brought about the most unbearable heat to the state of New York. Weather that had thunder rumbling late into the early hours of the morning, making it impossible for Ral to sleep. Curse being a light sleeper. It also signaled the impending chaos that was early morning traffic. Luckily for Ral his hours coming and going from the lab avoided that mess.

He finally decided on a faded maroon long sleeved shirt that clung to his chest in all the best places, not that there were any wrong places mind you, and a pair of dark green cargo shorts. The fabric of his shirt was breathable and light enough that it wouldn’t stick to his skin like glue. Rolling up his sleeves—Ral made a point of showing off his arms, especially his dragon tattoo, he studied himself in the mirror critically. _Do these colors clash? Think they look alright... Hmm this shirt is really tight on my biceps... Yeah, oh yeah, I look good_, Ral grinned to himself as he flexed with his reflection.

The cargo shorts he wore were more for utility over fashion. He stored all kinds of things in the pockets; phone, wallet, condoms, lube, swiss army knife, earbuds, stun gun, you never know when you need something. He preferred to be prepared for any possible outcome.

Still needing to put on some shoes, Ral settled back on the side of the damp bathtub, he slipped his white sneakers on and tried to focus his attention to tying the laces. His hands were shaking slightly, breath a little unsteady. His nerves were getting to him, not that he would ever admit it out loud.

No, Ral Zarek didn’t get nervous before dates, he was a casanova, a playboy, a natural flirt. He had sweet talked countless faceless men in dimly lit bars. Accepted their offers of free drinks, told them everything they wanted to hear, fulfilling their most primal sins of lust and desire. He had left a tortured trail, dozens of broken hearts all across the city who fell for his tricks. But this was different. Ral wasn’t playing this time, it wasn’t a game anymore. This was _Tomik Vrona. _

Ral wasn’t going to use him, wasn’t going to hurt him, or twist the young man around his slightly shaky nimble fingers. He was going to be himself. No lies, no deceptions. If Tomik was interested in him for more than just sex, then Ral wanted to be honest from the start. Even if that wasn’t the case, he would enjoy himself anyway. He was curious to see how his night with Tomik was going to play out.

Last but not least, Ral messed with his hair, gently tousling it with styling mousse until he was satisfied with how he looked. A few stray strands of hair fell curled over forward and tickled his forehead.

His phone buzzed on the corner of the sink’s counter.

Ral extended his phone and captured a picture of himself with his eyebrows raised playfully and a smirk on his face. His hand that wasn’t holding his phone was wrapped around the belt loop on his shorts.

Ral sent the image.

Ral thought solemnly about the pathetic excuse of a meal he’d had earlier. It was food, but still not enough for a grown man to live off of. He’d been neglecting his stomach lately.

Ral grabbed his keys from his computer desk in the main room before locking the door and slipping out into the hallway. He descended the winding staircase, almost falling flat on his face a couple times due to nerves. Did he take his medications? Probably? Ral couldn’t quite remember.

He felt a pang of guilt in his stomach. Leaving Jace alone after they argued was never something he liked to do. Jace needed someone to be there for him when he was upset. He had a bad habit of bottling his emotions when left to his own devices. Ral had sworn to Jace time and time again that he wouldn’t disappear when Jace needed him. Leaving him was like taking back an oath of loyalty.

But if Jace wouldn’t talk to him... Ral sighed running his fingers through his hair. Hopefully he had someone else to confide in. If not… well, Ral hoped that wasn’t the case. Jace had an abundance of close friends who cared for him, unlike Ral. He wasn’t always the one picking Jace back up after a hard crash. Even if he wanted to be there for him, Jace wasn’t always willing to listen.

The lobby was empty, besides the poor sap manning the front desk. His eyes were glazed over and he didn’t even seem to notice Ral enter the room. It was 12:30 in the morning, after all, one could hardly blame him.

Ral stood idly by the front door awaiting Tomik’s arrival. He would go stand outside if the air wasn’t so damn humid. It was the kind of humidity that made your entire body feel greasy and pressed hard into your lungs like a heavy weight. The only good thing about this weather was that it brought thunderstorms.

When Ral was little he would play in the rain with his mother. Dressing him in a tattered old hand-me-down coat that barely clung to his wiry undernourished frame she would take his hands and lead him in a dance. It usually ended in Ral stomping in the deep puddles that formed in the cracked potholes.

They couldn’t afford toys, books, anything really. He had to entertain himself with his mind, whatever fantasy adventure he could conjure up. Sometimes Ral was a giant dragon that breathed lightning because _lightning was way cooler than fire_. Sometimes he was a crazy scientist building a robot out of trash and scrap metal. Sometimes he was a big fluffy cloud flying high above without a care in the world. Anything but the harsh reality of poverty.

Even now, at the age of forty two, sitting in the rain reminded him of simpler, happy times. Times when his mom was alive, when she could still dance and sing and play with him. When his father still looked him in the eye and Ral saw love instead of an alcoholic haze or disgust.

Sometimes Ral stood outside during thunderstorms. It brought him closest to a sense of peace. The deep rumble of distant thunder and the constant white noise calmed him. Jace would stand in the lobby’s front door calling for him to come back inside and stop staring at the sky like a lunatic. But Ral would laugh and drag Jace outside with him pulling him into a cold wet kiss. City lights and nightlife faded away until the whole world was the pockets of space between them, later they would both stumble back inside, soaking wet but smiling blissfully.

Ral hoped that Jace would be alright.

His phone buzzed in his pocket, drawing him out of his memories.

And so Ral ventured out the front door and into the wall of humidity. The dramatic difference in air quality made him gasp at first until he adjusted.

Sure enough right before him was a black luxury car. Sleek and attention grabbing, a vehicle he would label “cool” if he was in his twenties again. It was probably worth more than his apartment unit. Definitely worth more than him. Ral was afraid any wrong move would leave damage on the paint job.

He couldn’t help but feel the swell of anxiety and trepidation. This was the only car here. Clearly black, just as Tomik had said. With all the evidence stacked up together, Ral concluded this had to be Tomik’s car. The significance of it, however, was what scared Ral. Just how much fucking money did this guy have? They were from two separate worlds.

Ral suddenly became aware of the price tags that used to be on his clothing. So maybe he liked to shop at GoodWill, would that look bad to Tomik? Selling t-shirts over five dollars should be a damn crime. Would Tomik even deem him worthy of spending time with? Was he just a fun foray with the lower class? One small rebellion before he sunk back into his protective bubble?

Ral had to actively try to not let pessimism get to him.

One of the dark windows rolled down slowly and Tomik peaked out giving him a confused expression. He beckoned Ral to him with a simple flick of the wrist. “Having second thoughts?” he asked, a note of playfulness in his voice.

Never one to back down from a challenge, Ral almost tripped over his own feet as he closed the distance between his building and the vehicle. He fiddled with the door handle for a painfully awkward moment before it was released and swung open. Tomik sat, perched casually on the leather seats, smiling up at him from behind his glasses. A stretch of time passed where neither of them made a move. Ral debated whether or not he should say something when Tomik blinked once, twice, then blushed a handsome red.

“Ah, sorry! I was distracted.” He scooted over towards the other side of the car to make room for Ral. The motion emitted a shrill squeak causing both men to cringe.

Before either of them made more of a fool of themselves Ral slid in beside Tomik and closed the door behind him. As he buckled himself in he inspected the interior. Everything was dark, expensive and overly luxurious. At the steering wheel was a woman around Ral’s age with hair greying at the temples and a knowing sparkle to her dark eyes.

Tomik was rich, Ral concluded. _He has a personal driver. _

Looking to his right brought him face to face with the object of his affections. Tomik was dressed casually. Ral could recognize a few brands from his clothes, none of them anything Ral could ever afford. To Ral’s disappointment the brunet was no longer wearing the see through shirt from earlier. Instead he had another t-shirt, brand logo above his heart. It was a pale peach and it stretched over his chest in a way that made his nipple piercings cut a hard impression into the fabric. The sight could make Ral drool. He had to stop himself before it did.

Tomik caught him staring and laughed deeply, casually resting his hand over Ral’s, intertwining their fingers. “My eyes are up here, sir.”

“I know where your eyes are.” Ral muttered sheepishly. Did he fuck up already? That would be like him, ruining such a monumental moment in his life because he couldn’t stop ogling. Looking into said eyes, however, showed that Tomik wasn’t annoyed in the slightest. His lips were quirked up in a knowing sort of smile. He did like showing himself off, right? Now, face to face, Ral had somehow forgot all about that. Their close proximity was causing his brain to short circuit.

Tomik leaned in, pressing his side flush against Ral’s. The point of contact sent sparks across his skin. His hand was warm, and molded itself so sweetly against his own. Tomik rested his chiseled jaw on Ral’s shoulder and gazed at him innocently. “Happy to see you again, Ral. I couldn’t stop thinking about you all day.”

The smooth, expertly manicured hand tangled with Ral’s own suddenly guiding the pair towards Tomik’s body. He was lead onward, palm smoothing up Tomik’s muscled leg, curving inward and feeling up the expanse of his inner thigh. Ral’s surprised icy grey eyes met Tomik’s own confident rich amber, lust apparent in his half lidded gaze. Tomik finally went the last mile, pressing Ral’s hand firmly over the heat of his groin. Tomik sighed, his leg muscles tensing then closing around the touch. What Ral found there was already hard and aching for attention, awakening under the pressure from his palm. The younger man tilted his head closer, bracing himself against Ral for support. His small gasps ghosted across the shell of Ral’s ear.

“See?” Tomik rumbled from deep within his chest, voice heady with arousal.

Ral was being swallowed up by Tomik’s thighs, by his whole body, really. He didn’t want to pull away, he wanted to be devoured whole.

The car lurching into motion sent Ral out of his sex induced daze. They weren’t alone.

Ral’s cheeks burned in embarrassment as he withdrew his hand from between Tomik’s legs and placed it more innocently over his knee. The younger man whined quietly into his ear at the loss of contact Ral patted him reassuringly. “Later.” Ral said teasingly.

The atmosphere in the backseat was heavy despite the efforts of the vehicle’s state of the art cooling system and Ral’s skin was on fire. He wasn’t sure if he could last through dinner if Tomik kept playing with him like this.

“So this place you chose,” Tomik’s handsome voice attempted to crack at the deafening tension, “have you been there before?”

Ral accepted the out for what it was. “Yeah, perfect for when I can’t sleep and need something to eat.” The older man’s stomach rumbled in agreement.

Tomik’s eyes lit up as he giggled behind his hand. “Sounds like you right now.”

“Yeah.” Ral studied the way the passing street lights illuminated Tomik’s face. The low hum of the engine combined with the beautiful view sent Ral into a trance and he remembered something from earlier.

“Tomik, can I ask you something?”

The younger man fixed his glasses and looked up at Ral quizzically. “Yes?”

“You… have a lot of money.” Ral said weakly.

Tomik laughed again, it was music to Ral’s ears. “That’s not a question.” The younger man said teasingly. “Most of it comes from my parents, and the money from them that isn’t from real estate is from a long line of inheritance dating back to nobility in Europe centuries ago.” Tomik stated simply, as if the topic was nothing out of the ordinary, such as discussing the weather.

“Nobility?” Ral asked breathlessly.

“Something like that.” Tomik offered sheepishly. “My family has a crest actually, we use it for our company logo.” He pointed to the embroidered symbol above his heart. “My grandparents told me it was given to us because of religious martyrdom a long time ago. Some relative of mine way back was burnt at the stake for being Christian during the early stages of the church.” He rubbed his finger over the sunburst symbol, feeling along the raised thread. “We still own a few properties in the old world, well, I own them now.”

Ral’s throat was dry. As a child he went days without eating anything more than stale bread. Hell, he went through days like that up until his twenties. Tomik was twenty five now, and had his entire life handed to him on a silver platter. Ral tried not to feel petty, it wasn’t Tomik’s fault that the world was unfair. Tomik didn’t seem like the type of person to brag about it either. He only started talking about his wealth because Ral asked.

That was probably a bad idea on his part.

Seeming to sense Ral’s discomfort with the subject Tomik offered an apology. “I’m sorry, Ral.” He massaged Ral’s shoulder thoughtfully. “We can talk about something else.”

Ral leaned into the touch. “Like how hungry I am right now?” He added, trying to lighten the mood.

Despite the late hour, the traffic on the way to the diner was dense. They were stuck jammed behind a light for what felt like eons. Tomik’s terribly cruel way to pass the time was to press all of Ral’s very very horny buttons. Making scandalous comments while proudly displaying his tongue piercing, and tracing his skilled fingers around Ral’s thighs. The younger man couldn’t keep his perfectly sculpted hands off of him. He even brought up what he did about his stream after Ral had to go comfort Jace.

“The chat knew what I did. There’s a bunch of posts online about it now. I think I can talk my way out of any terrible reprimanding from Twitch.” Tomik laughed.

“I didn’t want to get you in trouble.” Ral frowned, brows furrowing in concern.

“I’ll be alright.” Tomik grinned, “While I was sitting there on camera with cum soaking through my shorts I… well, got turned on again. After I ended my stream I waddled to the bathroom and did it again using that picture you sent me.” As the man confessed his illicit activities his cheeks turned a dark red, and his eyes looked down in embarrassment.

_Fuck._

Ral tried to will away the damning tent in his shorts. He wasn’t about to walk into one of his favorite places to eat with a hard on. He wanted to be able to show his face there again.

Tomik thanked his driver as they exited the car and they walked into the diner together, shoulder to shoulder. Occasionally Tomik would playfully bump his wide hips against Ral’s narrow ones. He must not have been aware of his own strength, because he nearly sent Ral across the floor.

In short order they were seated at a booth against a giant glass window pane facing the dark city streets outside. The waitress who seated them must have recognized Ral from his previous late night adventures with Jace at the same diner. He remembered her name to be Angela from when Jace tried to flirt with her, and failed spectacularly. That, and the fact that she wore a nametag. She gave Ral a wink and a thumbs up behind her stack of menus when Tomik wasn’t looking.

“Angela?” Ral laughed silently.

_He’s cute_. She mouthed to him and glanced at Tomik, eyes full of mirth. She made a gesture that resembled the one that chefs used after testing their delicious recipes.

As Angela passed the menus to him and Tomik, the young man offered a smile and a polite, “Thank you, miss.”

Before Angela left she pointedly looked to Ral and mouthed, _See. Cute_.

_I know_, Ral thought to himself. He would have told her, but she was already turned away from him.

Ral perused the list of food despite the fact that he already knew what he wanted. He was craving for some protein. Tomik didn’t even open his up. Instead he sat across from him, watching Ral watch him. Ral raised his eyebrow.

“Aren’t you hungry?” Ral asked.

“A little bit. I’m getting a drink.” Tomik played with his glasses, embarrassed.

The younger man was the one who suggested getting dinner together, yet he wasn’t even ordering any?

Tomik seemed to follow Ral’s thought process. He leaned his head forward in his palm to cover the red tint spreading across his cheeks. “Unless you rather …? You told me your preference earlier so I assumed…”

_Ah…_

Ral’s face heated up. _That’s why…_

Ral coughed. “Yeah, you… This is good, fine. I don’t mind.” He stumbled over his words like a newborn gazelle. So much for his silver tongue. “But you don’t have to … you know... you can still eat if you’re hungry.”

“I have a hard time relaxing if I eat too much.” Tomik said nervously.

“You don’t have to worry, Tomik. I’ve been doing this for over twenty years…I’ll take care of you. I don’t want you to feel pressured into trying to impress me.”

Tomik released a relieved sigh, the tension leaving his body. “Thank you for trying to comfort me, but I really can’t feel good when my stomach is full.” Tomik gave a pleasant smile and promised, “I’ll make sure to eat a big breakfast.”

The two of them mustered up enough composure to give the waitress their order the next time Angela stopped by their booth.

She returned shortly with their drinks, Ral’s a plain ice water, for Tomik a packet of leaves, a cup, and a metal container of hot water. She offered the younger man a polite smile before wandering over to the other tables that demanded her attention.

Ral watched Tomik stir sugar into his tea contemplatively. He was explaining his job as a chemist. As he was talking he kept catching hints of Tomik inspecting him. Ral knew his eyes must be alight with excitement. Maybe that’s what had caught Tomik’s attention? Ral was nothing if not passionate about what he did as a scientist. His work was one of the few things he was genuinely proud of.

“So what do you do for a living, I know you stream, but is there anything else?”

Tomik snapped his attention back to Ral, but took a sip of his tea before responding. “Not really… but my grandparents wanted me to get some kind of education.” The younger man curled a loose strand of his reddish brown hair idly. “I went through law school to appease them.” Tomik said lightly.

“You’re a lawyer?” Ral asked, surprise evident in his voice.

“Technically yes, I could be if I wanted to. I passed the bar, but I don’t practice.”

“Recently, I assume” Ral gestured vaguely at him. “Given your age I mean...” _Wow, could he have been any more awkward?_ Ral cleared his throat tapping his fingers against the edge of the table. “Any reason why?”

“I enjoy it I just… I don’t want to live my life a certain way because my family expects it of me. I like streaming because I get to set my own pace, make my own rules. I don’t have to exert myself more than I want to. It sounds childish, I know, given how privileged I am. Most people don’t get the luxury.” Tomik averted his gaze, back to absentmindedly stirring his tea.

“I don’t believe that wanting to find your own happiness in life is childish,” Ral replied honestly. “I had to work my ass off for over fifteen years to find any kind of happiness. I wouldn’t wish that struggle on anyone.” Ral’s eyes went distant, lost in a memory.

_Bolas. _

“Oh, I’m so sorry, Ral.” Tomik sighed, a deep and somber thing. “I know my problems are probably nothing compared to that…”

“Tomik…” Ral struggled to find the words he wanted to say. It’s hard to comfort other people when I’ve spent most of my life alone. “Like I said, I wouldn’t wish my struggles on anyone. Your life doesn’t improve from being put through harm, and it doesn’t make you any less of a person for not suffering through abuse.”

“That’s not what I meant.” Tomik pursed his lips, frustrated. “It’s unfair of me to complain about having to work when most people are forced into jobs they hate in order to survive. One day I’m going to assume all these responsibilities and I’m scared that I won’t be ready. I don’t know if I ever will be. I’d hoped I could shoulder my duties onto someone else in my family, but my grandparents aren’t keen on that idea.”

And here was Ral, trying to inherit Niv-Mizzet’s entire company.

“You’ve got time, kid.” Ral tilted his head, quirking his lips upward reassuringly. “Life isn’t a race to get your shit together, Tomik. I didn’t get a real job until I was thirty.”

“Kid? You sound like a dad.” Tomik laughed, offering him a small smile in return. “Next you’re going to take me to Central Park and have us toss a baseball back and forth while you tell me ‘I’m proud of you, sport.’”

Ral joined in on the chorus of laughter. “I guess I do, don’t I?” He leaned forward in his seat, suddenly serious again. His paternal instincts were kicking in hard, Ral couldn’t bear seeing a man as talented as Tomik tearing himself up about his future. “I’m going to tell you from personal experience that your family isn’t always right, nor are they always there to support you. If you don’t want to be some big important lawyer, then don’t be. It’s that simple.”

“My family put in centuries of hard work to establish itself as a realestate power, and to let it all go to waste... I don’t know if I could live with myself if I did that. I like being a lawyer, I enjoy studying law, but…” Tomik sighed and looked away.

“It’s hard when you want your family to be proud of you, but still want to be yourself, isn’t it?”

“I suppose it’s like that, yes.” Tomik took his glasses off and ran a hand down up face, pushing his chestnut hair away from his forehead. He groaned, and then replaced his golden framed spectacles.

“My mother died when I was young,” Ral began quietly after some deliberate thought. “It was just me and my dad living in a hole in the wall apartment in the Bronx. All my dad did was drink. He found out about me and another boy from my high school and kicked me out. I didn’t try to see him again for the longest time. When I finally worked up the courage to find him again he was the same sad drunken bastard.” Ral muttered.

_Way to go Ral, crying on your date over your daddy issues. That’s really gonna go over well. _

He couldn’t say much more about his past than that. Not on their first date. Maybe he was being too unrealistic, but one day Ral hoped he would be able to tell Tomik the truth.

“I’m sorry. I can’t imagine what that’s like.” Tomik murmured sympathetically. “I know how cruel people can be, but your own father…”

“It’s just the way it is.” Ral looked down at his trembling hands. His stomach was beginning to turn as dark memories threatened to resurface.

“It shouldn’t have to be like that. I’m sorry if I’m overstepping my boundaries, but … you deserve to be loved, Ral. Everyone does.” Tomik placed his hand delicately over Ral’s. His skin was soft, unblemished, and unbroken. Glancing down at his own hand Ral found he couldn’t say the same for his.

_There’s blood on these hands._

If Tomik noticed, he didn’t seem to mind, tangling his fingers with Ral’s his calloused fingertips sliding over the younger man’s soft hands. The feel of Tomik’s thumb rubbing smooth circles into his tough skin left Ral feeling overwhelmed. He found it… unexpected, from such a simple touch. Looking up Ral’s eyes meet Tomik’s in a gaze that he knew was overflowing with emotion. The younger man smiled shyly glancing down at the table.

His heart skipped a beat.

Ral hadn’t been close to someone romantically in decades. Anyone who ever tried had left him or changed their mind after meeting the real Ral Zarek. The pompous, cocky, conceited scientist with a criminal record a mile long who had a difficult time letting anyone into his shell. Too many people had hurt him in the past, he couldn’t allow himself to be betrayed again.

Ral had been crushing over Tomik for three years. He might even be a little infatuated with him. If this was just for tonight, Ral would be okay with that even if he dreamt of so much more. He would hold Tomik in his arms, bare skin pressed against his own so sweetly. He would feel every inch of him, hear every little noise that he could coax out of him. Ral wanted to see Tomik lose himself in pleasure, he wanted to watch him fall apart under his touch.

Raising one of Tomik’s hands above the table Ral met his eyes. The younger man watched him quizzically, brows rising high above his glasses. Ral leaned forward slowly but surely, and pressed his lips to Tomik’s knuckles in a chivalrous kiss. He could barely hear Tomik’s gasp over the sound of his own heart thumping in his ears.

“Ral!” Tomik squeaked, his face burning.

Ral responded with a confident smirk, mouth still pressed to Tomik’s fingers.

Tomik chuckled lightly, it was handsome and perfect, just like everything else about him. “Aren’t you quite the gentleman.”

“I can play the part.” Ral shrugged coolly.

The waitress bustled up to the table and the untimely arrival of Ral’s food pulled them begrudgingly apart. Ral would have happily held Tomik’s hand and exchange mooneyed expressions with Tomik for… well for a lot longer than they had. Instead he looked down at his food. His burger was almost too tall to hold between his hands. It was piled high with beef, jalapeños, cheese, and various sauces, and of course a generous helping of steak fries. The diner certainly didn’t skimp on the portions.

Tomik eyed Ral’s burger warily. “That looks… spicy.”

Ral glanced at Tomik, amused. “Not a fan of spicy food?”

“Not for me, no. I prefer food that doesn’t hurt me.” The younger man watched in thinly veiled horror as Ral took a bite out of his meal.

As Ral ate he noticed Tomik sneak a few fries from his plate. He gave the brunet an unamused frown which only earned him a smile back as Tomik innocently nibbled on the stolen food.

“Oh I see now, you didn’t order anything because you wanted to eat my food.” Ral muttered in mock offense.

“Figured me out did you? I wouldn’t expect anything less from a scientist.” Tomik said playfully as he stuffed his rosy cheeks full of fried potatoes.

Tomik continued discussing as Ral ate, sometimes the older man would chime in, but otherwise he simply listened. He found Tomik was a surprisingly interesting man, easy to spend time with. Of course the fact that he was so nice to look at didn’t hurt, but he was surprisingly cunning and intelligent in a way Ral hadn’t expected. He had Ral stumbling over his words more times than he’d care to admit. A lawyer indeed.

Ral tried to control how fast he was eating. Unfortunately his empty stomach made that difficult and he ended up making more of a mess than he would have liked on a first date. The way he devoured his food had Tomik making a playful comment about Ral’s skill with his mouth that sent the older man into a coughing fit. He threw his head back in laughter, amused by Tomik’s sudden vulgarity.

It _shouldn’t_ have surprised Ral, not when Tomik was still as raunchy as ever under his streaming persona. However, coming to know him more, Ral was beginning to see another side of Tomik. One that he wanted to get to know better. Even just for the short time they talked at dinner, he felt himself growing fond of this shyer Tomik.

When Ral finished laughing, he said, “As a matter of fact, I’ve been told that my mouth is one of my best features.”

“Oh, but you have _so many_ great ones.” Tomik’s mouth curled upwards into a lazy smile.

“You’ll just have to get to know them better so you can decide for yourself.” Ral grinned back.

As their conversation gradually came to an end Ral finished his food and allowed Tomik to pay. When they left the diner Tomik’s driver was back and waiting for them on the side of the road. Taking the initiative to open the car door for Tomik Ral smiled politely at him, to which Tomik beamed.

In his mind Ral pat himself on the back, proud of his manners and how Tomik reacted to being treated properly. His mother had put an effort into raising him right, she wanted him to be a proper gentleman to all the little ladies. That… hadn't aged very well, but at least she had had her heart in the right place.

The ride to Tomik’s place couldn’t have taken longer than fifteen minutes, but to Ral it felt like an eternity. With Tomik plastered to his side teasing him endlessly, he was growing frustrated, tired of waiting. The young man couldn’t keep his hands off of him, feeling up underneath his shirt and touching his chest. Tomik seemed to be mapping the planes of his body, fingers curving into every dip and swell of muscle. His mouth switched between sucking bruises into his collarbone and meeting Ral’s own lips in sloppy kisses. The worst part was how Tomik wouldn’t stop making those little noises whenever Ral touched him back. All those gasps and breathy moans were driving him wild.

“I can’t wait to see you in my bed,” Tomik whispered into the shell of his ear.

Ral shuddered and angled his head to give him better access to the sensitive skin on his neck. He smirked and growled back, “I can’t wait to see you on my cock.”

Ral wanted to take Tomik in the backseat of his fancy car. Bend him over the center console, maybe leave a few stains on the leather upholstery. Tomik would let him too, Ral was sure. He was practically begging for Ral to fuck the life out of him. The only thing that was stopping Ral from doing so was the fact that they weren’t alone.

Despite his lack of sleep, Ral was wide awake. He’d never been so excited to have sex with someone before in his life. Not even that one time with Dack in the back alley…The brick facade had torn up his skin but _fuck_ was Dack good at giving head.

Tomik was staring up at him, his hand under Ral’s shirt feeling up the older man’s chest. The point of contact was burning Ral up from the inside. He couldn’t take it anymore.

“I’m going to kiss you now,” Ral murmured quietly. Tomik’s eyes darted down to Ral’s lips but he said nothing.

Ral had to angle his head in a way to avoid smashing his face against Tomik’s designer glasses. He grabbed Tomik by the back of the neck and crushed their lips together. Tomik emitted a small sound of delight, returning the kiss with enthusiasm. Sucking on Tomik’s plump bottom lip Ral teased him with his tongue, taking control. To his immense satisfaction, the younger man seemed completely fine with Ral dominating him. He opened his mouth for Ral with a needy moan, hungry and ready for more.

The sound shot through him and Ral took the opening as the invitation it was, shoving his tongue forward, pressing into Tomik’s mouth. The kiss deepened, that tongue piercing a pressure Ral wasn’t used to sent a thrill running through him that he wasn’t quite used to. It was something extra, barely there but when he did feel it dragging against is tongue... it was hot, heavy, wet, and everything Ral had dreamed of.

Tomik broke away first, gasping for air, his eyes lidded and dark. Giving him only a moment to breathe Ral brought their lips together again. They kissed desperately, fast and messy, like at any moment they would be separated. Tomik was clinging to him, his hand still under Ral’s shirt but now clenched in a fist grabbing on to the fabric and pulling him closer. His other hand gripping Ral’s thigh for balance.

_Feels like I’m a teenager again._ Ral thought absentmindedly. _Making out in the backseat of a car_.

But just then the vehicle lurched to a stop and the two of them had to separate for good, well, at least for the moment. They had arrived at their destination.

Both men sat there for a bit collecting their wits, breathing heavily. Tomik looked up at him with a shy smile before slowly removing himself from Ral. The two exited the car out onto the sidewalk and Ral found his legs to be more than a little weak but somehow he managed to pull himself together.

“Let’s continue this in my apartment.” Tomik winked, beckoning for Ral to follow him as he walked into the giant building. Ral’s neck cried out in pain when he tried to look for the top of it. _Damn I’m getting old_.

Ral simply nodded, not very confident in his ability to structure a sentence at the moment, and trailed after Tomik. He was making an effort to keep his eyes pinned above Tomik’s waist, and failing spectacularly at it.

Ral could kiss whoever invented the air conditioner—entering the skyscraper reminded him of how unbearable the north eastern summers got. The short span of time between the luxury car and the tall building was hellish, his skin was already working on a sweat.

The architecture inside the lobby resembled that of an Ancient Greek temple, like a shrine to Apollo, or maybe even the mighty Zeus. Massive marble columns with Corinthian capitals and high arches made up the main floor. From a cloudy white oculus—that looked like a small replica of the moon—hung a shimmering golden light fixture. Around the oculus was a ring of gold that shot out sun-like rays of the same metal. Massive sculptures of reclined lions sat on either side of the elevator, as if they were guarding the entryway. Not even said elevator was spared from the expensive treatment. Its doors were a latticework of gold plated metal, curling and intertwining into the shape of two beautiful peacocks.

Ral could feel the wallet in his cargo shorts cowering in fear. His work for Niv Mizzet earned him a steady six figures but he wasn’t necessarily wealthy. He still budgeted and kept his luxury purchases limited out of habit from when he was poor.

The concierge greeted Tomik, giving a proper bow and saying “Welcome back, Master Vrona,” but Ral was too busy between being overwhelmed by the opulent lobby and watching the way Tomik’s ass moved in those tight pants to find it odd.

Leaning over Tomik whispered something to the woman and then led Ral towards the elevators. As soon as the peacock doors closed behind them, Tomik was pressed against him again. Ral’s hands easily found Tomik’s ass and squeezed—taut muscle molding deliciously around his fingertips. The younger man let out a sound close to a purr, seemingly pleased at the manhandling. Ral could feel Tomik hard and aching against his thigh. _How long is this damn elevator ride going to take_.

His patience was being tested that night.

As he discovered shortly, Tomik lived at the top of the building, which meant Ral had to suffer through over thirty floors before he could finally stumble into the hallway, free of that cursed peacock box. Tomik giddily took Ral’s hand in his own and drug him down the hall.

For a brief moment the haze induced by Tomik’s divine beauty lifted and Ral studied his surroundings. He was in a corridor lined with a rich wood stained dark. It seemed to stretch on forever. Dozens of mirrors framed with small diamond-like lights were fitted into the walls. The floor was a shiny white stone that Ral couldn’t quite recognize. It wasn’t marble… could it be porcelain? Ral wasn’t an expert on interior design by any means but everything about this screamed ‘money’. A dazzling chandelier hung in the middle of the arched ceiling composed of streams of light similar to shooting stars. The light reflected off the white flooring making the whole hall glow with a purifying energy. Ral felt like he was about to enter the pearly gates.

He noticed a suspicious lack of doorways, there was only one on the entire floor. He had an uneasy feeling in his gut. It was stupid, but he couldn’t help feeling anxious surrounded by such oppulence. He felt like he didn’t belong here, even though Tomik was leading him by the hand. That life had gone and died after he left Bolas behind. Seeing the overwhelming display of wealth brought him back to his days with the Dragon King.

_This isn't him, this is Tomik. This is Tomik. Tomik..._

Tomik entered his door pin blindly, entirely through muscle memory. For a moment the lock’s loud beeps were the only sound that echoed through the open corridor. The whole time, Tomik’s eyes never left Ral.

“We’re here. Finally,” Tomik grinned.

The younger man released his hand from Ral’s and practically pranced inside, but Ral followed slowly in a daze. He was taken aback by the size of the entryway, and beyond it was a living room that was easily twice as big as his entire apartment. The space was open, modern, with neutral colors and stylish furniture. It made him feel small and vulnerable, like he was once again a child at the adult’s table. The ceiling was raised high, far above Ral’s head,given his height, that was impressive, and somewhat intimidating. The walls were the same white as the ceiling, covered in paintings and what had to be family photos with opulent golden frames. Looking at them so proudly on display it made Ral realize the only family related photograph he had was his mother’s obituary. One wall was made entirely of glass displaying a fantastic view of the city below. He wouldn’t be able to stand near it without feeling like he was about to fall to his death. In the center of the room a black leather sectional with plush white pillows stretched around a massive flat screen. Several gaming consoles were perched in the cubbyholes of a short geometric bookshelf just under the television. A rectangular red carpet with an oriental design and golden trim laid on top of the ebony stained wooden flooring in front of the sofa.

Ral’s heart raced in his chest. He wanted to run, needed to run, but then he would be leaving Tomik. There’s no way Ral would be able to live down skipping the opportunity to sleep with Tomik Vrona. Besides, how could he explain himself without mentioning Bolas?

His hands were shaking again.

In the face of all this opulence Ral felt like he should take off his shoes, but seeing as how Tomik hadn’t, he decided against it.

Tomik was light on his feet, spinning back around and raising an eyebrow at Ral’s hesitance to follow him. The young man’s eyes looked over his body thoroughly. _God, please don’t notice my hands. That would be just my luck. _

“Ral?” Tomik began with a small frown, the joy disappearing from his face almost entirely. “Is something wrong? Did you…change your mind?” Ral couldn’t help but note the nerves in the young man’s voice.

_Great, now I’m upsetting Tomik too._ “No, no… you didn’t do anything wrong. I just have some bad memories involving fancy buildings.” Ral breathed, he somehow managed to sound like he wasn’t about to sprint back to the elevator, which was good.

“Oh no, Ral I’m sorry! I would have taken us back to your place if I knew…” Tomik’s brow was furrowed with worry. “I feel like I keep screwing up, when I touched you in the car, when we talked at the diner… and now this. I’m fucking up this date so bad, and I really like you-”

Ral had to interrupt Tomik’s self degradation, he reached out slowly, putting a hand on Tomik’s back and pulling him into his chest. It pained him to see the anguish in the young man’s eyes, Ral couldn’t stop himself from wrapping him up into a makeshift hug. “Tomik, it’s okay. We just met. Of course you wouldn’t know. It’s my fault for not telling you. As for back in the car… I stopped you because I didn’t want to disturb your driver. I would have done much more if we were alone.”

Tomik inhaled sharply, smiling tentatively, “More?”

“I thought about bending you over the center console and taking you right there.” Ral pressed closer, a devilish grin spreading across his face. “But I wouldn’t do that, I want to treat you like you deserve to be treated.”

“Hmm?” Tomik’s smile was back along with reddened cheeks.

Ral deepened his voice, flowering his words dramatically. “Only the best for Master Vrona, no chafing from leather upholstery or struggling to figure out where we can fit our long spidery limbs.”

Tomik erupted with laughter, hands coming up to Ral’s chest, gently pushing backwards. “Oh my gosh, _stop_.”

“I’m just a humble servant for you, my lord. I only do what you request of me.” Ral mock curtsied, hands down at his sides grabbing air as he bent his knees and bowed his head.

Tomik looked down at him with a pout, holding the right temple of his glasses to keep them from sliding. “Now you’re a servant? I thought you wanted to have some fun? So much for testing out all of your ‘great qualities.’” He teased, batting his eyelashes innocently.

_If he wanted to play like that…_

“Get over here.” Ral growled, standing up quickly. He made to grab for Tomik but the younger man nimbly twirled away, moving out of his reach.

His eyes were alight with mischief and Ral darted forward again, hoping to get a hold of his arm or perhaps even his shirt and pull the man into him. Tomik grinned as he dodged the second time, laughing joyfully.

“_When I get a hold of you_.” Ral started, his voice husky and low, “_I’m going to teach you a lesson_.” He was getting frustrated now, he wanted to hold Tomik and have his way with him. Forget about the fancy apartment, he just wanted to rip both his and Tomik’s clothes off.

Tomik must have sensed what he was about to do because when Ral made to grab for him a third time he danced away. Tomik spun around and ran out of the room into an open doorway leading into the next. Ral chased after, hot on his tail. Weaving between furniture, they ran through an impressive dining room. Ral was so focused on chasing Tomik that he didn’t even pay attention to the dazzling beauty of the space. Every part of him was dead set on his ultimate goal, the scenery didn’t matter.

Tomik slowed and turned from his place on the other side of the long dining table. Ral watched eagerly creeping around to the other side, waiting for Tomik to make a move and commit to a direction. As Ral moved, Tomik did as well, he darted around the opposite side keeping their distance the same. It was a game of cat and mouse and it made Ral feel like he was in a cheesy movie.

“Why are you running, Tomik?” Ral huffed, breathlessly, a flirtatious edge to his voice. “I’m going to catch you, one way or another.”

Tomik gave a teasing smile before hooking his foot around the leg of one of his ornate kitchen chairs. “I’m a distraction.”

_Now this really is feeling like a cheesy movie._

Their eyes met, Tomik’s alight with mischief, he bit his lip and tipped the chair back precariously. Ral squinted, warning playfully, “Don’t you dare-”

Tomik yanked his foot backwards, sending the chair to the floor in front of the room’s only other exit, blocking Ral’s direct path to follow him. Now he had to pause to move the object or go back through where he came from in order to chase Tomik’s trail.

“You-” Ral groaned in mock annoyance. “My back isn’t what it used to be, you know!”

Tomik only offered a wide grin and a shrug in response before disappearing from Ral’s view around the wall.

Ral might have had longer legs, but Tomik was in his home territory. He knew how to navigate through his apartment with ease and it wasn’t long before Ral was trailing far behind him.

“I’m too old for games, Tomik,” Ral shouted with a grin.

Tomik was already standing at the top of the stairs when Ral looped around back to the living room. As Ral approached, Tomik ducked behind the bannister, concealing himself from Ral’s gaze. He raised an eyebrow, _now what is Tomik up to?_ Ral heard the sound of fabric shuffling a moment later and both of his eyebrows rose in realization.

“You’re never too old for some fun!” Tomik called back.

When Ral got to the foot of the stairs Tomik stood up revealing himself again now bare chested, piercings shining in the low light. He bit his lip seductively as he tossed his t-shirt down at Ral. It smacked him in the face, covering his eyes. Ral grabbed the garment and threw it off his head not caring where it ended up. Tomik was the only thing on his mind right now, he didn’t have time for any delays.

When he looked back up Tomik was already gone.

Ral thundered eagerly up the steps, fast as lightning and swung himself around the banister, where the hall split into three... Looking around he found himself unsure of which way to go. Then he had the bright idea to look down and noticed the trail of clothing Tomik had left cutting a path to one of the open rooms.

_Tomik… He’s not what I expected._ When they entered Tomik’s apartment he had half expected to be shoved against a wall and have his pants torn off of him. The man had always been so sexual on his streams, he was so forward in the car practically throwing himself at Ral, why was he running from him now of all times? Ral certainly didn’t predict this… whatever this was.

Ral slowly followed the trail taking stock of each item. First it was a pair of Louboutin shoes, Gucci jeans, designer socks... _I could almost pay for a month’s rent with these_, he thought. The next item had Ral’s mouth suddenly dry. Tomik’s lacy black underwear lying discarded on the floor like the rest of his clothes.

Then it hit him.

It all suddenly started to make sense to him why Tomik was leading him around like this. He knew Ral was uncomfortable with his expensive apartment, and wanted to take his mind off of it. The whole bit about being a distraction… and then leaving a trail to follow when Tomik got too far ahead. He was making sure that Ral didn’t get lost and see more than he had to. Maybe Tomik was doing it to calm down as well, he seemed peppier, less concerned than before.

_Definitely not what I expected, and for that… I’m surprisingly glad._ He wasn’t the sexy streamer of his dreams, but he was so much more. Tomik was kind, intelligent and funny. He went out of his way to make Ral feel at ease, listened to him and empathized with his pain. The only person Ral knew he could be honest with was Jace, and even then it was a process. And then Ral went spilling a big portion of the problems that were eating away at him with Tomik…on their first date.

It was nice seeing the real man behind his public image, not that he would have minded meeting that same Tomik from behind his computer monitor. But this one, this one was undoubtedly better.

Ral pushed open the door the trail had led him to. He could feel his heart beating out of his chest. This was really happening, he would open this door and see Tomik Vrona naked just for him…

“Took you long enough.” Tomik smirked, looking over his glasses at Ral.

And there he sat—the image of Ral’s fantasies—resting on a massive bed probably three times the size of Ral’s. The plush bedding dipped down from the weight of the man resting on top of it. Tomik sat demurely, his legs crossed and leaning back on his straightened arms. Sadly, the position of his body prevented Ral from seeing anything between Tomik’s smooth thighs.

_Damn_. Ral forgot how to breathe, his view blocked or not, he was seeing much more skin than a few minutes ago.

“Are you coming, or did you just want to watch?” Tomik grinned.

_Oh, I’ve been watching for long enough._

Ral crept forward slowly at first, then he ran, closing the distance across the luxurious bedroom. He pounced, folding Tomik up in his arms, the two of them laughing mirthfully as Ral pushed him down on the bed. Ral stayed there, just like that, for a long moment, gazing down at the beautiful man below him. Finally, Ral was here, he made it to his goal. The chase was over, the cat had caught the mouse, and the cat was starving. Ral wanted to devour him. Tomik looked back up at him curiously, glasses knocked out of place with his amber eyes darkened and hungry. His lips were parted, still red and plump from their earlier kisses.

Suddenly Tomik grabbed Ral by the front of his shirt and pulled him in for another bruising crash of lips. It was as hot and intense as before, Ral quickly claiming Tomik’s mouth with his own. The younger man moaned into the kiss as he slid his hands up Ral’s chest, squeezing his firm muscles.

Ral broke away first, gasping for air. Tomik was looking back at him patiently awaiting Ral’s next move with those lust filled eyes. It sent heat straight to his groin.

Sliding backwards off the bed and onto his feet Ral scrambled to undress, not wanting to waste anymore time. He wanted Tomik _right now_. He toed off his shoes, kicking them aside. Bending he quickly peeled off his socks, his long sleeve shirt came off as he stood, all the while Tomik watched him with clear interest. Ral saw his eyes rack over him taking in every new inch of bare skin. Ral’s cargo shorts took a frustrating amount of time due to his inability to stop his fingers from shaking with excitement. Once he finally forced himself to relax, he managed to thread the button through the hole allowing them and his boxer briefs to drop to the floor in a small pile at his feet with all the rest. Tomik’s eyes didn’t stray from what was between Ral’s legs, unabashedly staring at his cock before moving to take in his entire body.

“Wow.” Tomik’s mouth was hanging open. He finally returned his gaze to meet Ral’s. “You look even better than the picture,” he whispered dumbly.

“Really?” Ral asked. He didn’t think he was _that_ good looking. Sure most guys including himself found him handsome, but he had also heard plenty of harsh criticisms. Too skinny, too tall, too hairy… it was hard to please everyone.

Tomik groaned, “Yes… Gosh, Ral. You’re so fucking hot.” He extended an arm out making a grabbing motion. “Please come over here and touch me.” he whined.

Despite the young man’s pleading Ral paused to take in Tomik’s body. He was stretched out across the bed, no longer hiding his cock between his crossed legs. Damn, was that a sight to behold. Tomik Vrona’s erection in person, hard and leaking because of him. Tomik looked amazing in his photos but the real deal was a massive improvement. All of those rumors about Tomik editing his size in his pictures fell apart just by looking at him.

Ral had so many fantasies about the streamer, he didn’t even know where to begin. What did he want to do to Tomik first? Did he want to pleasure the young man with his mouth, feel that girthy cock twitch and swell against his tongue as it prodded the back of his throat? Did he want to forgo everything else and just take Tomik? Did he want the streamer to sit on top of him, lie back and watch as Tomik fucked himself on his cock?

“Do you have any preferences?” Ral asked huskily.

“As long as your dick ends up inside me tonight, do whatever you want with me.” Tomik said breathlessly, vulgarity returning to his speech now that they were in the heat of the moment.

Ral shuddered at the words. Unfortunately, as arousing as they were, it left him with the same problem. He desperately wanted to leave a good impression tonight, very much hoping to entice Tomik into topping him too. He wanted to be spread open by Tomik’s cock, feel it inside of him... and the piercings... Ral shuddered thinking about it. He bet the piercings would feel incredible.

Ral climbed back over Tomik, cock bouncing with the movement of the soft mattress dipping beneath his knees. The young man happily welcomed him with a kiss, his manicured hands returning to their mission of exploring the shape of Ral’s chest. Tomik leaned away, his eyes devoured Ral, his face burning as Tomik ran his fingers through Ral’s chest hair.

“You really like my chest hair that much?” Ral chuckled in embarrassment, raising an eyebrow.

“Mmmm, you’re everything I could want in a man,” Tomik teased one of Ral’s nipples with his thumb. Ral’s entire body shuddered from the sharp burst of pleasure, he sucked in a small breath.

“Really?” Ral asked again, shocked.

“I can’t believe you don’t know how attractive you are,” Tomik said softly, trailing his hands down Ral’s chest. “You’re tall, handsome, a bit rugged...” The young man pressed lower, teasing the inside of Ral’s thighs, pressing his fingertips into the warm skin. “You’re older, more experienced and mature. You make me feel like an equal, not just a means to getting off. You keep asking me what I want. Guys my age only care about themselves…” He accented his words by ghosting his hand over Ral’s groin, causing him to gasp and thrust his hips up into the touch. “I like talking to you, you make me laugh…” Tomik whispered sheepishly.

The young man smiled for a second before chuckling, “... and you’re pretty big too, that’s a _niiice_ bonus.” He grinned, finally wrapping his hand around Ral’s aching cock. He sighed with relief, finally, the lack of attention his cock had received so far was driving him insane.

It sounded to Ral like Tomik hadn’t ever had a decent lover before. Well, that just meant that Ral would be his first. Pleasing his partners was already what Ral got off on the most. This was a win-win for both of them.

“Gosh… you’re such a daddy.” Tomik moaned, stroking up Ral’s shaft.

Ral’s cock twitched in his hand.

“Oh, did you like that? Being called daddy?” Tomik slowed, looking up at Ral behind his glasses.

Ral was having a hard time forming words at the moment. He cleared his throat and growled, “Yes, _fuck_.” Ral reached out and pushed Tomik backwards flat onto the bed again, the sheets molding around him. Tomik gave a small whine and spread his legs wider, very obviously aroused by being physically tossed around.

“Flip over.”

Tomik obeyed dutifully, rolling over, raising himself onto his hands and knees. Ral’s mouth watered at the sight of the man’s perfect ass presented to him obediently. He grabbed on to the swell of Tomik’s cheeks, kneading the muscle with his thumbs. Stretching them apart to better reveal Tomik’s tight pink hole.

“You really like my butt, don’t you?” Tomik laughed, turning his head to look back at him, glasses hanging slightly crooked.

“Can’t wait to split it in two.” Ral purred back.

He was going to make Tomik feel _good_.

He scooted back on the bed, taking a bundle of sheets with him. His hands spread Tomik’s cheeks apart as he leaned over, teasing Tomik’s hole with the tip of his tongue, licking a long stripe over the cleft of his ass.

Tomik lurched forward in surprise, a cry of pleasure ripping from his throat. “Ral! F-fuck.”

Ral slowly licked along Tomik’s hole before finally pressing inside the tight ring of muscle at his entrance. Tomik’s entire body squirmed under him, tensing at the unexpected intrusion. He panted heavily, hands clenched into fists around his bed sheets. Throwing his head back he released a loud moan as Ral spread him open with his tongue.

Tomik’s arms trembled, shaking from the effort of keeping himself upright while Ral ate him out. Eventually he just gave up on the venture altogether dropped to his elbows with a sigh. His back curved, ass offered up to Ral at a higher angle making it easier for him to delve deeper with his tongue.

“I can’t b-believe that after all of that… you j-just wanted to …” Tomik choked on his words.

Ral rested his chin on the swell of Tomik’s ass, pausing for air. “I couldn’t help myself.” He laughed deeply, a low rumble produced from his chest like the boom of distant thunder. After catching his breath he went right back to teasing Tomik with his mouth, his pink little hole slick and glistening from Ral’s efforts, spreading his saliva along the cleft of Tomik’s ass.

Ral pushed Tomik forward even further, forcing the brunet to lie flat on his stomach. Tomik’s cock left to press against the mattress, leaking precum onto his fancy silk sheets. Tomik dropped his face into a pillow with a huff, hugging the plush cushion with his arms. His golden frames probably squashed uncomfortably hard into his delicate face. Surely they would be leaving an impression later.

Tomik’s back arched so perfectly, leading way to his wide hips and the bountiful curve of his ass. Not to mention his muscled thighs that were spread wide open in invitation, trembling with anticipation. Or his typically porcelain skin now painted a beautiful red with the effects of exertion. The short downy soft hairs at the base of Tomik’s neck lay wet and plastered to his skin with sweat. He looked like a work of art. Ral wouldn't be forgetting this view for as long as he lived.

“If you k-keep this up... I’m going to cum before you even get inside of me,” Tomik whimpered into his pillow.

Ral smirked. “That’s all part of the experiment…” He formed his hand into a palm and struck Tomik’s ass firmly, causing the man to squeak. “...to make Mr. Vrona have the orgasm of his life.”

Tomik lifted his head up just enough to allow the motion required to look back at Ral and shoot him a withering glare. Ral smirked in return, before getting right back to work. Ral took Tomik’s girthy cock from under his raised hips, pleasuring the young man with experienced hands. Ral could hear Tomik’s muffled moans, the aching desire between his legs no longer ignored. Stroking Tomik’s cock slowly Ral paid extra attention to the ladder piercings. He ran his thumb over each one, teasing the skin around the metal, all while continuing to devour Tomik’s tight hole with his mouth. Dipping his tongue past Tomik’s entrance he swirled it around, stretching the muscle and spreading him open, preparing him for the penetration soon to come.

Ral stroked Tomik’s length up and down like that once, twice, three times before finally rubbing the sensitive skin around the golden jewelry at the tip of Tomik’s cock.

“R-ral!” Tomik moaned, suddenly tense, body jerking backwards searching for the source of its pleasure. His cock pulsed in Ral’s grip, twitching as he spilled his load. Some of the hot cum soaked into the silk bed sheets but most of it was caught in Ral’s waiting hand. He had the foresight to at least make an attempt to save the poor soul who cleaned Tomik’s bedding from the additional hassle. The sticky white fluid slowly dripped down his thumb and slipped through the gaps between his fingers and Ral watched it, mesmerized.

_I just made Tomik Vrona cum..._

Ral slid backwards slowly, almost in a trance, allowing Tomik the room to move. The brunet flipped over with little grace or effort afforded to the motion and sat up. His sculpted chest expanded and contracted rapidly with his heavy breathing. Tomik wrapped his arms sluggishly around his bent knees and rested his chiseled jaw on the crook of his elbow, his face bare, glasses seemingly knocked off sometime during their activities. Ral might have been a risk taker but he really would prefer if Tomik’s expensive designer glasses weren’t crushed. Tomik either didn’t care or moved them to a safer location without Ral noticing.

Tomik sighed peacefully in the afterglow. “That was… _wow_…” He dared to look up meeting Ral’s eyes. His expression was blissful, his cheeks flushed and eyes soft. Tomik blinked slowly before murmuring, “I never had anyone do anything like that with me before…”

“Rimming?” Ral hazarded a guess, inching closer to Tomik’s curled up and clearly exhausted form.

“Yeah, but not just that… No one I’ve been with ever cared about making me cum before…” Tomik said shyly, ducking his head back into his elbow.

“Sounds like they were selfish assholes.” Ral murmured, wrapping an arm around Tomik’s shoulders.

The brunet leaned into the contact and turned to face Ral his amber eyes flicking back and forth like he was searching for something. “Yeah, they were,” he finally answered giving a small chuckle completely devoid of humor.

Ral gave a long winded sigh, regretting what he had to do. “Sorry to ruin the moment but…” He raised his hand, still sticky with Tomik’s cum and waved his fingers around. The motion only made the liquid spread faster. “I need to go clean up.”

“Can we… do more when you come back?” Tomik asked quietly.

“Of course, whatever you want. I'm gonna go wash my hands and brush my teeth and be right back.” Ral smiled reassuringly, giving Tomik an affectionate squeeze before extracting himself completely.

“Okay… um. I’ll wait here?” Tomik said, almost sounding nervous. Was he alright? Something must have been bothering him.

Ral frowned, “Tomik, if you’re uncomfortable we don’t have to-“

“No!” Tomik bluttered out. ”I mean, no I want to sleep with you, uh... Continue sleeping with you. I’m just afraid that I’m disappointing you... I didn’t do anything for you at all. You’re still hard.” Tomik blushed, eyes lowering pointedly.

Ral frowned harder, glancing at Tomik with concern. “Don’t worry about it. I want to make you feel good. Doing that is enough for me.” He returned to Tomik, slicking his sweaty chestnut hair away from his face with his clean hand. Tomik looked up at him, wide eyed.

“But it’s not enough for me! I want to make you feel good too!” Tomik said in an apparent burst of confidence before deflating just as quickly, looking away again. “Forgive me for my lack of manners, but I want to have sex with you. I don’t want to be f-fucked.”

Ral figured that he understood what Tomik meant by that, but just incase… “You want to do more than sit back and let it happen?”

He nodded.

“Okay, that’s good. That’s great, Tomik. Tell me what you want. I’ll give it to you.”

Tomik took his hand and wrapped it around Ral’s wrist. “I want to touch you… I want to taste you, feel you. I want to look into your eyes as you finish inside of me. Maybe even… finish inside of you too? I don’t think we can fit everything in one night.” He bit his lip shyly, red from his confession.

_Yes, fuck yes. Tomik wanted to top me. That’s just about the best news I’ve gotten in my life. _

“Wow, that’s…” Ral breathed in deeply in an attempt to keep his cool and not jump the man right there. Sliding his hand down he rested it against Tomik’s jaw. “You are so fucking hot. I want to kiss you so bad right now.”

“Go clean up.” Tomik laughed, pushing Ral away playfully. “When you’re done you can kiss me all you want. All night if you need to.”

Ral smiled devilishly, “I might take you up on that offer.” Sliding his long legs off the bed, he stood then headed to the door. He took extra care to make sure he didn’t trip over the clothes thrown about the floor. It looked like Tomik wasn’t as neat and organized as he appeared. Ral recognized his clothes from his stream earlier resting in a pile along with a bunch of other shirts and jeans. Didn’t he have some sort of cleaning service? He was definitely rich enough to afford one… unless Tomik had just made the mess recently. Had he been trying on outfits for their date?

“I’ll be back." Ral stuck his head out of the bedroom door, realizing he had no idea where he was going. Tomik’s apartment was a gold encrusted maze. “Where’s your bathroom?”

“Next door on the left.” Tomik replied before reaching into his nightstand for something.

He found it strange that Tomik’s fancy penthouse apartment didn’t have an en suite restroom but didn’t question it. Ral exited the room and slowly padded down Tomik’s hall, not quite comfortable walking around naked in the house of someone he had just met, even if he felt much closer to him than that after the short amount of time they’d been together. His feet were ice cold against the hardwood floors and his breaths were loud and erratic. Air conditioning was a blessing, his whole body felt like it was on fire from his activities with Tomik. He had to stop himself from thinking about the aching between his legs. No distractions, right now Ral Zarek was a man on a mission.

He found the bathroom easy enough, the dark wooden door was slightly ajar and adorned with a framed photo of Jesus. Ral chuckled, _Damn, was that why Tomik kept saying “Gosh”?_ Pressing inside, however, had Ral stopping altogether.

“What the fuck?”

Ral was treated to the sight of millions of twinkling lights reflecting over the waves of the Hudson Bay. He hadn’t expected to see floor to ceiling windows showcasing the nightlife of the city in a private bathroom. Nor did he predict the massive wall of mirrors reflecting the dazzling diamond-like light fixtures that lined the alcove the windows sat in.

_Nope, nope, no fancy stuff. Not looking._

He shouldn’t have been surprised at this point, really. The nerves were coming back, but not nearly as bad as they were earlier. Thanks to Tomik’s reassurances he was getting used to the ridiculous lux.

Ral had to avoid the steps leading up to a massive tub that sat in the center of the bathroom on his path to the sinks.

_Focus. Focus. Tomik is waiting._

The sinks were as crazy as everything else, Ral braced himself on the counter top and tried to catch his breath, his body was uncomfortably tense with arousal. Leaning over the sinks Ral was close enough to notice a blue note on a plant potted in ceramic which read “_Teysa Junior_.” Alongside them were a horde of salon produced hair products.

With a heavy sigh he turned on the sink with his unstained hand and cleaned himself off, flicking stray water droplets from his wet skin. He grabbed one of the plush towels sitting on the counter and dried his hands, once that was done he looked around for a toothbrush. He guessed that Tomik wouldn’t mind if Ral used one of his since he hadn’t told him otherwise. Ral spotted a green plastic novelty cup from “_Trostani’s Nut Shoppe: The best nut of your life!_” It was stuffed full of a rainbow variety of toothbrushes.

As he scrubbed his teeth as fast as humanly possible he studied his appearance in the cleanest mirror he had ever seen. His hair was sticking in every direction, his skin was as red as his favorite scarf. As his gaze fell lower he noted how his cock was painfully swollen and bobbing between his thighs. He was dying to run back to Tomik and finish what he started, but he needed to give the man some time to get comfortable and allow his refractory period to run its course. Edging himself was worth it if it made Tomik feel even the slightest bit better.

Ral spat the fluid from his mouth and into the sink. Briefly he entertained the idea of using mouthwash as well, but his cock was begging for release and Ral didn’t want to keep Tomik waiting for too long. He cleaned off the toothbrush under the faucet and chucked it back into the plastic cup before making his way back to Tomik’s bedroom.

Tomik was right back where Ral had left him, well, now he had a pile of condoms and lingerie on the bed beside him. He was digging through his nightstand on the bottom drawer. A quiet muttering sound escaped from his lips as he carelessly threw a pair of stockings onto the bed behind him.

“Hey, I’m back, minty fresh, and ready for some kisses.” Ral announced his return with a big grin and widespread arms.

Tomik smirked over his shoulder and tossed a pair of pale blue panties at Ral’s head.

“Are these for me?” Ral caught the lacy underwear and stretched it between his hands. He was pretty sure he had seen the streamer in them before. _Yeah, now I remember_.

Tomik had looked amazing in his Sailor Uranus cosplay. The way the fabric had clung to his chest, his piercings just poking through. He was so cute with earrings and makeup on. Ral had especially loved the high heeled boots and how spectacular it made Tomik’s legs look. The pictures had ranged from professional to pornographic. Ral had wondered if the cosplay was only for porn, or if it was just something he figured he could do in it as well. In one picture he had been doing a cute action pose with another cosplayer dressed as Sailor Mercury. In another he had been sitting down, his legs spread open with his tiny skirt barely covering his erection. Ral’s favorite had Tomik bending over with his ass in the air. Revealing the small scrap of blue fabric and a sizeable bulge underneath.

“If you want them.” Tomik snorted, and shut the drawer he was rooting through, turning his body towards Ral. Now he was seriously considering that offer. _Well if he didn’t mind... _

Tomik sighed dramatically. “I can’t find any condoms that aren’t flavored so we’re going to have to deal with your dick being green.”

“You know, I have some regular ones in my shorts, they’re right over there. I can go get them?” Ral gestured towards the floor.

Tomik laughed, “Okay, I’ll confess that I just wanted to use some of these. I have too many, I need to get rid of them.”

“So why do you have so many flavored condoms anyway?” Ral stepped forward, once again wary of the disaster on the floor. He wanted to pounce on Tomik press him hard into the bed and relieve the frustration between his thighs, but he was being so cute that Ral didn’t feel right putting a swift end to it. Instead he sunk cross legged into the soft mattress beside Tomik, who greeted him with a sweet smile.

“Teysa gave me all of these!” Tomik was laughing so hard his shoulders shook, a waterfall of foil packets spilling from his hands each one landing with a small plop. “I told her that I thought they were stupid, so of course she bought me a huge box full of them for Valentine’s day.”

“Maybe we could put them to use in the future?” Ral cringed internally at how excited he sounded at the prospect.

“_Yes_, I would _love_ that.” Tomik whispered, leaning into him, resting a hand on Ral’s upper thigh. “And I was serious about the panties. You can have them.”

_Sweet._

Their faces were close enough that Ral could feel the heat coming off of Tomik’s flushed cheeks. His eyes fluttered shut as he closed the distance, placing a hand on the back of Tomik’s head to steady himself. Their lips met briefly again and again in a series of fast, passionate kisses. Tomik broke away to adjust himself sliding into Ral’s lap. He settled himself on top of his legs and wrapping his arms around Ral’s shoulders.

“Sitting on daddy’s lap.” Tomik gasped around a mischievous laugh, grinding his hips down into Ral’s. Their lengths rutted together with a delicious friction. “That... sounded sexier in my head.”

“Plenty sexy to me,” Ral moaned, kissing along the side of Tomik’s neck. “Look so pretty on daddy’s lap. Would look even better with daddy’s cock in you.” Ral accentuated his words by sliding a hand down the curve Tomik’s ass. He teased a finger around the rim of his entrance, still slick with Ral’s saliva. As he grazed his teeth over Tomik’s pulse he pressed his finger inside of that tight entrance. The muscle gave way quickly, having already been thoroughly prepared earlier by Ral’s tongue, hungrily accepting a second, and then a third digit.

Tomik squeaked and squirmed in his lap, his cock pressing against him, already hardening again after his last round. He tilted his hips up and down, trying to fuck himself on Ral’s fingers. Weak, needy sounds escaped from Tomik’s lips uninhibited. Ral couldn’t get enough, he wanted to hear all of it, see the man he had admired for so long lose control because of him.

“Daddy should hurry up before I fuck myself instead.” Tomik threatened, which wasn’t at all threatening to Ral, considering he paid to watch the streamer do just that.

Ral sucked one last mark into Tomik’s alabaster skin before pushing the man off his lap and down into the bed. Tomik sighed as his back hit the mattress, bouncing slightly, and grinned up at him. Ral’s eyes roved over Tomik’s body again, studying the lustful mess he had turned him into. He was glad Tomik appeared to be feeling better now after his earlier concerns. Ral didn’t realize it before but now he couldn’t help but notice how nervous the younger man was. He had expected—with all the innuendo and sex appeal packed into Tomik’s public image—that he would be more confident in the bedroom.

His chest panged with something like anger, not at Tomik. Ral was mad at the people who made him this way. The people who had used him for sex and made him feel greedy for asking for some reciprocation. The people who trained him to be afraid to say how he was feeling, of speaking his mind. Someone had hammered this compliance into his head, telling him to behave and do as he was told. Ral knew it when he saw it, someone had done the same thing to him not too long ago.

Tomik stretched his arms out to Ral, making a desperately needy sound. Clearly impatient and done waiting for Ral’s thoughts to catch up to him. He bucked up shallowly, chasing any sort of relief for his arousal. Tomik’s amber eyes were darkened pools, alluring and dangerously beautiful. Every part of Tomik’s body pleaded for Ral’s attention.

“C’mon. Daddy… please… I need you.” Tomik groaned, the sheets twisting around him as he squirmed in frustration.

Ral climbed over him, knees placed on either side of Tomik’s wide thighs. Bracing himself on one hand, Ral leaned down, their eyes locking for a moment with intensity. Ral dove down, continuing his earlier mission of abusing Tomik’s neck. Sucking and biting that previously unblemished skin sent a rush of pride through him. Tomorrow Tomik would be back on stream and everyone would know exactly what he’d been up to. _Mine, mine. Tomik Vrona is all mine. _

Trailing up to Tomik’s ear, he whispered huskily, “Daddy’s here, now. Are you ready?” Ral pulled away intending on giving him a moment to respond. Despite himself, he was so overwhelmed by the erotic way Tomik was staring at him that he couldn’t quell the urge to kiss him into the mattress. Their lips crashed together hard enough to bruise. Tongues hot and wet, then there was that delicious pressure from the metal in the streamer’s mouth. Tomik moaned into Ral’s mouth as he was hungrily devoured.

“I-I’m ready, I’m-“ Tomik tried to breathe between the consuming kisses, but Ral was relentless. He was making good progress on his promise to kiss the man as much as he wanted. Ral wanted it, wanted more than Tomik could possibly imagine.

“Ready for what?” Ral paused their makeout session breathing deeply allowing Tomik to express his desires. It wasn’t just for dirty talk, Ral really wanted to know how Tomik was feeling.

“I’m ready for you, daddy. For all of you. _I want all of you_.” Tomik’s hands met the sides of Ral’s chest, grabbing on tight and pulling him in. Down, lower, sweat slicked skin to sweat slicked skin.

Ral’s chest met Tomik’s smooth almost completely clean shaven one. Only a small trail of chestnut curls leading to the streamer’s cock broke the trend. Tomik’s arms were wrapped around his back, holding him close as he rutted up against Ral with fervor, moaning into the crook of his neck.

Ral slid his body horizontally, Tomik’s piercings grazed against him in delightful friction. He could feel the small metal balls that studded that beautiful cock ghosting along his skin. Ral’s own length was pressed hard into Tomik’s inner thigh, twitching and leaking precum.

Moving backwards, Ral lowered his head and left a trail of kisses down Tomik’s body peppering smooth pale skin with affection as Ral’s lips met with Tomik’s muscled chest. Ral figured it was about time to put his silver tongue back to use, and remind Tomik exactly why it was his very best feature. Ral licked a long stripe over Tomik’s left nipple which sent the man into a fit of loud moans. He sucked and laved the pierced bud with attention while Tomik purred under him. The sensitive skin swelled and hardened under the efforts of his skilled tongue. A hand curled into his hair, long fingers threaded through messy greying strands, encouraging him onward.

_I’ve wanted to do this for years._

Still propping himself up with one arm, Ral used his free hand to tease Tomik’s other pitifully neglected nipple. He rolled the nub between his fingertips, tugging gently on the golden bar that was attached. Tomik was sensitive, he was turning into a needy puddle underneath him. Grinding up into Ral, his chest rose and fell, wracked with moans and gasps from the stimulation of just his nipples.

Tomik’s body was absolutely covered in piercings, but they were all hidden. Easily concealed outside of the bedroom. Ral wanted to abuse all of them with his mouth, wanted to feel Tomik’s pierced tongue molding around his. He especially wanted to lick the trail of barbels that lined the underside of Tomik’s cock.

It was positively naughty for such a—_as Ral deduced_—good mannered Christian boy to have so many sexy piercings. Let alone for him to flaunt his naked body on the internet to tens of thousands of strangers. Ral idly wondered what Tomik’s wealthy tycoonist family thought about his illicit behaviors.

_What would they do if they knew a criminal like me was defiling their precious little prince?_

Almost as if in response to his thoughts Tomik spread his legs, inviting Ral between them. He had to adjust the way he was kneeling on the mattress, now placing his thighs inside of the younger man’s. Tomik patted at the sheets piled with condoms and lingerie beside him before flattening something against Ral’s head. The telltale sound of foil crinkling had Ral lifting his head and eyeing the man under him.

“Don’t forget to use protection!” Tomik said between breaths, biting his lip and attempting to appear serious.

“What a terrible example I would be setting if I forgot. I would never!” Ral cried in mock horror and then fell into a fit of laughter. He teasingly pinched the soft inside of Tomik’s thigh which made the man squeak. Ral was distracted by the cute sound for a moment, admiring the pink of Tomik’s complexion before taking the small package he was offered and studying it curiously. “Cherry?”

“I thought red would suit you.” Tomik grinned.

“It _is_ my favorite color.” Ral nodded, tearing open the foil and rolling the latex over his cock. He gave himself a few quick strokes for good measure before looking back up at Tomik. The young man was watching him with interest, eyes clearly not focused on Ral’s face.

“I was right, red does suit you,” he said breathlessly.

Ral snorted. “I’m sure all colors of the rainbow would look great on me.”

“Do you want to test that hypothesis, Mr. Scientist?” Tomik smirked, raising a manicured eyebrow playfully.

“Sounds like a great idea,” Ral grinned. His body was raised high above Tomik again, like a cat standing over its prey. “But for now, I want to give you what you asked for.”

“Yes, please.” Tomik blushed and moaned, fiddling with another object from the pile of miscellaneous sex related items. “Here’s the l-lube.”

Ral took the offered bottle graciously. He undid the cap with a pop and poured a generous amount onto his length. The cool liquid hitting his hot, sensitive cock had him wincing with a hiss. With a few strokes he slicked the lube along himself, eyes never leaving Tomik’s.

It seemed that the young man couldn’t contain his lust at the sight, his hand snaking down to pleasure himself in tandem. Tomik’s gold studded length was flushed, throbbing and leaking onto his stomach. It took all of Ral’s willpower to not take that beautiful cock into his mouth and finish Tomik like that.

“Relax, I’m going to enter you now, okay?”

“Yes. _Yes, daddy_.” Tomik gasped in deeply, returning his hands to the back of Ral’s neck and holding on in a makeshift hug.

Ral adjusted himself, aligning the head of his cock with Tomik’s entrance and sank forward. The two moaned as Ral slowly pressed inside, filling up Tomik’s tight hole. He felt like he was being swallowed up by that intense heat.

When Ral’s hips finally met Tomik’s, fully seated, he took a moment to breathe. It was a bit overwhelming, all of the night’s buildup had lead to this. It was a monumental achievement in his book. Ral would never have expected to actually get the chance to meet Tomik in real life, let alone have his cock buried deep inside of him.

“_Raaal_.” Tomik purred, breath ghosting against Ral’s neck. He could feel sharp points grazing against his sensitive skin before Tomik sunk his teeth in. The young man left a trail of bitemarks along Ral’s already abused carotid artery.

“Hungry? You should have eaten more at the diner than my fries.” Ral chuckled.

He could feel Tomik smile against his neck. “You weren’t exactly on the menu. Everything else would have been a poor substitute.”

Ral pulled backwards, preparing to thrust forward again. He set a slow pace at first, giving Tomik the chance to adjust to being penetrated. Ral knew how awkward it could feel at first, it was definitely something you had to lean into. Not that Tomik wasn’t experienced as well, Ral just wanted to make sure the younger man was enjoying himself.

“You doing alright, _Master_ Vrona? Everything feels good?” Ral asked, weaving playfulness with care. He was barely sheathed inside of Tomik, little more than the head was past that tight entrance. Ral leaned back to study his face. The young man’s eyes were barely open, pupils blown wide. His mouth wasn’t quite closed, leaving his dark red lips parted. If Ral could get him to moan, he would have a great view of that little hint of gold on his tongue.

“Good... f-fantastic. So full. Keep going,” Tomik breathed, pushing his hips up impatiently, taking in more of Ral’s cock.

Ral took his advice, pressing forward until their hips met, his balls flush against the curve of Tomik’s ass. Then he pulled out, then forward, again and again. He returned to his gradually increasing pace, allowing Tomik’s gasps and moans to gauge whether he should speed up or slow down. More often than not it was the former of the two.

Tomik was full of enthusiasm, swears wouldn’t stop flowing from his mouth. His hips stuttered up into Ral’s chest often, his cock begging for some friction. As their pace sped up Tomik wrapped his arms around the back of Ral’s neck and clung to him. Ral couldn’t get over the little extra sensations that came along with his piercings. The light scrape of pierced and hard nipples against his own, the small bead at the tip of Tomik’s cock pressed into his stomach. Ral was looking forward for when Tomik made good on his offer to top him.

And the way Tomik moaned his name, Ral could easily die with no regrets after hearing that. “_Ral. Ral. Fuck. Yesss right there, daddy. Ral._” His name spilled from Tomik’s lips like it was the only thing he knew how to say, like he’d fucked the rest of them out of his head.

He was so tight, and so fucking beautiful, and he was Tomik Vrona. Ral had his cock inside of Tomik Vrona, and Tomik looked like there was nowhere else he would rather be. Tomik’s nails were digging into the muscle of Ral’s back, leaving little crescent marks on his skin, little reminders that this was real, this was actually happening.

Tomik was better than in his fantasies, he moaned even louder, looked even prettier. Everything was so real, so good. The way their sweat slicked chests slid against each other, how Tomik’s nipples were still wet with saliva, hard against him. The way Tomik tilted his head, capturing Ral’s lips into another heated kiss.

It wasn’t long before the two of them were falling apart. Tomik’s nails stung, scrambling to hold onto Ral as he rocked into him. Tomik’s breathing was heavy in his ear, their bodies drenched in sweat and aching. Ral’s thrusts were growing more erratic and imprecise, the one thing keeping him going was the promise of release. On only a few hours of sleep, he was definitely going to pass out on top of Tomik after this.

“You... getting tired?” Tomik managed to work out between moans.

Ral leaned back, sitting up straight, so he could see Tomik’s face as he spoke to him. “I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?” Mischief returned to Tomik’s expression, mouth curling into a smirk. His hands disappeared from Ral’s back and moved to his chest instead. Palms lying flat against his haired pectorals, Tomik pushed forward and knocked him flat on his back. Ral landed with a huff, eyes wide in surprise the mattress bounced from the sudden impact, loose condoms leaping into the air and landed, scattering across the huge bed and the floor.

Tomik climbed on top of Ral, grinning down at him the whole time. His ass rested on Ral’s thighs, their cocks pressed together. Propping himself up with his arms on the mattress Tomik bent his knees straddling Ral’s legs.

“Oh, this is a great idea.” Ral gasped, hands molding around Tomik’s hips as he sat on top of him. His hips bucked involuntarily, their lengths frotting together. Ral shuddered, feeling the metal barbels of Tomik’s ladder piercings rubbing against his cock. “You are _amazing_.”

“Can’t have you falling asleep on me, old man.” Tomik laughed, placing an especially chaste kiss to Ral’s lips. He wrapped his hand around Ral’s cock and raised himself up onto his knees. Their eyes met as Tomik aligned the head with his entrance, face twisting in pleasure as he sunk down.

Ral’s threw his head back, his eyes closing involuntarily as he moaned. This new position was everything, the angle let Ral see all of Tomik while also reaching deeper inside of him. He figured Tomik also enjoyed it from the way he couldn’t stop panting.

Tomik began slowly rolling his hips forward, the muscles in his chest stretching and flexing as he fucked himself. His cock was hard and leaking, bouncing with each bucking motion. The plush mattress underneath them shook with the force of their movements, Ral felt like the luxurious cushion was swallowing them up like quicksand.

Ral was mesmerized by how beautiful the man looked on top of him, the relaxed and languid way he moved his hips. The way his abdominal muscles tensed with the force of their activities, the feeling of his thighs clenching tight and quivering in pleasure. Tomik watched him, biting his lip as Ral slid his hands along the streamer’s pale skin, touching everywhere he could reach. He found Tomik’s nipples again and rolled the erect buds between his fingertips, gently tugged at the golden jewelry. Tomik gasped and sped up his pace, cock twitching with apparent interest.

“I’m-” Tomik began, but was quickly distracted by another sharp pull on his piercing, he screwed his eyes shut and moaned loudly. “G-gonna cum soon.” He squirmed, his legs shaking and arms searching for some parts of Ral’s body to hold on to. Tomik’s hands found his shoulders and grabbed tightly, fingertips pressing into Ral’s skin.

Tomik’s thrusts were coming faster now, shallower and more unfocused. His eyes were glazed over with lust, and his tongue was threatening to loll out of his mouth. Strands of his rich brown hair were falling into his face, curling and slicked to his forehead with sweat. To put it mildly, he was a mess and it was _so_ fucking sexy seeing Tomik disheveled from riding his cock.

Ral slid his palms back down Tomik’s chest, momentarily ceasing his abuse to the streamer’s sensitive nipples. His hands found the curve of Tomik’s wide hips again, and then moved even further down to the inside of his thighs. Tantalizingly close to his throbbing cock, but never quite touching.

“Ral I c-can’t.” Tomik whined, hips stuttering forward. “Please. Daddy.”

It was strange how much that one word, moaned so sweetly, awoke so much in him. Ral had never been much of a ‘daddy’ kind of guy, but when Tomik said it, it sent a rush like no other through him. He wasn’t prepared to think of the psychological reasoning behind it at the moment. At least not beyond their age gap and Tomik being hot as hell.

“What do you need?” Ral asked huskily, his touch just shy of the erection between Tomik’s thighs. He could feel the aura of heat flowing off his body in waves.

“I-I need you.” Tomik gasped, then slowed down as his eyes widened and his face turned as red as the cherry flavored condoms. “I mean. I want you. I need to come.” He cried and returned to rocking himself on Ral’s cock.

“Come for daddy,” Ral purred, bucking up into Tomik. His hand finally wrapped around the man’s generous, gold studded length. Tomik keened and arched into the touch, panting heavily as Ral finished him off with a couple strokes.

For the fourth time in the past day, Tomik was climaxing because of him. He lurched forward with a moan, Ral could feel Tomik’s entrance tightening around him. Placing his hands on the man’s thighs Ral braced himself for his own impending release. His hips stuttered, overwhelmed by that suffocating heat clenching down on his sensitive, aching cock.

Tomik’s grip tightened on Ral’s shoulders almost painfully as he rode out his orgasm, nails clawing up his skin. Ropes of warm, sticky cum spilled out of his pulsing cock. Ral watched mesmerized as Tomik came all over his abs, the fluid clinging to his happy trail in small white globs.

With little grace, Tomik collapsed on top of him and gave a pleased sigh. Their chests met in a messy combination of sweat and cum. Tomik retracted his claws from Ral’s shoulders wrapping his arms around him instead. He didn’t stop rolling his hips even after he finished, it seemed like he wasn’t going to let his exhaustion hold him back.

“I’m going to get you to come in me even if it takes all night.” Tomik growled breathlessly, his body still twitching from his orgasm.

_Christ,_ Ral wished he still had that kind of energy in him.

Luckily for the both of them Ral wasn’t far behind him. With the shallow rolling of Tomik’s hips and the pressure building up inside of him all night he couldn’t last forever. He wished that their time together wouldn’t end, but he could only take so much pleasure until he reached his climax. Ral moaned and arched upward twitching inside of Tomik and releasing his load. He bit his lip, panting and running his hands up and down the curve of the younger man’s spine. At the same time Tomik whined again, grinding down and helping to carry him through his orgasm. He took Ral’s head in his hands and pulled him into a needy kiss. Both of them moaned and gasped for air, sucking and biting on lips, tongues pressing against each other. Ral wanted to kiss this man until his mouth was sore.

Once Ral was finally done Tomik stilled, and then slid off of his cock with a grunt. He rolled off of Ral, not that he would have complained about Tomik sleeping on him, but the streamer wasn’t quite as light as Jace.

Taking care of business, Ral slid the cherry condom from his cock and tied it off, scooting his way across the massive mattress. He was trying to put as little physical effort into the task as possible. When he finally reached the edge, he dropped the used latex into a conveniently placed waste bin.

Ral was going to have a hard time standing on his weak legs after that, let alone make it to the bathroom to get a towel and clean them up. He squinted down at his cum coated abdomen with weariness.

Tomik seemed to be in a similar state, his eyes were barely open and his movements were sluggish at best. He eyed Ral for a brief moment before scooting closer to him. Tomik wrapped an arm around Ral’s torso and curled into his side. His flushed cheek was pressed into Ral’s shoulder, squishing his face and making him look downright adorable. Tomik studied Ral’s face, gaze full of warmth and affection, and gave a sleepy sigh.

Before Tomik closed his eyes he murmured, “I think I like you, Ral.”

_Tomik…_ He couldn’t have known how monumental those words were to Ral. He felt like his entire world had just flipped on its head. He wanted to pull Tomik into his arms and kiss him. Or maybe jump out of bed and scream. He wanted to call Hekara and cry tears of joy about how amazing his night had gone.

Instead he opted for another choice.

Ral reached his arm around Tomik’s back, threading his fingers through the brown strands of disheveled hair. His touch trailed down to the back of Tomik’s neck, cupping his head with his hand. Ral leaned down and pressed a sweet kiss to Tomik’s temple whispering, “I think I like you too, Tomik.”

Ral heard a weak noise of content rumble out of Tomik’s chest.

“We should get some sleep.” Tomik said softly, nuzzling into Ral’s embrace. They adjusted themselves until they were tangled together just right. Tomik’s head resting on the space between Ral’s chest and the start of his shoulder,a pale arm possessively hugging the rest of what his face didn’t touch. He had a leg hooked over one of Ral’s, and Tomik’s stomach was a warm presence along his side. Likewise, Ral had an arm around Tomik’s shoulder, massaging soothing patterns into the man’s back.

Ral had never been happier to cuddle after sex in his life. All of the problems and doubts plaguing him faded from his mind now that he had this amazing man curled against him. He wanted to do this over and over again, he didn’t even need the sex. Ral would be completely fine with spending all his minimal free time holding Tomik in his arms. He imagined a world where he did it everyday, waking up with Tomik beside him, the streamer sitting in his lap as he played his video games,when they got tired they could collapse on top of each other and take a blissful nap in the midday sun... it all sounded perfect.

Ral wished he could stay awake and savor this feeling, but his lack of rest the day before was coming back to haunt him. He couldn’t find a way to regret what he did, but he shouldn’t have spent all night texting Tomik last night. He fought against the pressure behind his eyes, but eventually succumbed to his body’s basic needs.

The last thing Ral saw before he closed his eyes was Tomik’s smile pressed into his chest as the young man drifted off to sleep.


	5. Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ral relishes the morning after, and at the same time Tomik learns a terrible truth about his past. 
> 
> Jace is not alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some heavy stuff this chapter involving a past abusive relationship. If you don't want to see anything like that I suggest to only read up until the second drawing this chapter.

Warm, everything was warm and soft. A head rested on his chest, limbs tangled together. Ral could hear soft breaths and pleased humming. He dared to crack his eyes open a peak, the morning sun glinting through the room, draping himself and the man with him in a radiant glow. 

“Good morning,” Tomik smiled, his gaze as affectionate and warm as his body was against Ral’s. He bet that Tomik, with his ear so close, could hear the skip in his heart beat.

“Good morning,” Ral said softly but a yawn forced him to break eye contact and the moment between them. Stretching like a lazy cat, he grunted in satisfaction as he felt the slight ache in his muscles signifying that what had occured last night really did happen. It wasn’t a dream. He and Tomik really _ had _ slept together. 

A weak yawn pulled him from his thoughts. Tomik rubbed his eyes and pushed his stray bangs away from his face. “Did you sleep well?”

“Best sleep I’ve had in weeks. All the better with you here, and this fancy mattress.” Ral looked down at him with big dopey eyes and laughed, petting Tomik’s bare shoulder. 

“You aren’t so shabby yourself,” Tomik said coyly, nuzzling into Ral’s arms. “I think I’ll keep you.”

“Really?” Ral breathed, the excitement evident in his voice. Was he saying what Ral thought he was saying?

“You have exceeded my expectations, Mister Zarek.” He gestured dramatically, throwing his hands up to the ceiling before falling into a fit of laughter. His gaze softened, once again simmering and tugging right at Ral’s heartstrings. “When can I see you again?” 

_ Damn, wasn’t that the question? _Ral sighed in thought, scratching at his facial hair. “I’m not sure about today. I work tomorrow and the rest of the week.”

Tomik didn’t keep the disappointment hidden from his expression. “Right… most people have jobs. You work on Sundays?”

“Yeah,” Ral laughed weakly, “My boss is a pain in the ass.”

“Next Saturday, then? I don’t know if I can wait that long.” Tomik frowned, his bottom lip forming an absolutely adorable pout.

“I’ll see about visiting after work some day, I’ll be tired but I’ll still be glad to see you.” Ral gave a reassuring pat to Tomik’s backside, which made the brunet tense up and redden dramatically. 

”I’ll be waiting for it.” Tomik grinned, and then leaned forward pressing a kiss against Ral’s cheekbone. He gladly accepted the sweet gesture, tilting his head for the younger man with little fanfare. 

They sat there like that, kissing on noses and cheeks and foreheads and basking in each others company. Ral would have loved to stay in that moment forever, but life always had to reassert itself. 

He could feel the aftermath of last night sitting on his skin and winced, regretting his exhaustion once again. It was one thing to have a handsome man’s cum all over you—hot and sticky—dripping into grooves and dips of muscle. It was another thing entirely to have it dried and caked on dense body hair. Ral bet that Tomik was in a similar state, minus the body hair. Lying on top of him had spread the messy fluid between them like butter on toast. 

Ral grimaced, looking down at his abdomen. “We need to clean up.”

“Ugh, I don’t wanna get up,” Tomik groaned pitifully, planting his head back on Ral’s chest. 

“C’mon sleepy head, let’s go. Up we go.” Ral wrapped his arms around Tomik like he was cradling a football, slowly moving into a sitting position. Tomik continued to whine into his pectorals, clinging to Ral greedily.

“Nooooo!” 

“A nice hot shower, doesn’t that sound good? _ Toooomik _.” Ral tried to detach the man from his body but that only encouraged Tomik to cling even tighter.

“A shower… together?” Tomik’s grip relaxed a fraction.

“If you want to.”

Tomik had a mischievous glint in his eyes, he grinned and rolled off of Ral, adjusting himself into a sitting position. Hooking his legs over the side of his plush mattress he stood for only a moment before collapsing back onto the bed with a manufactured cry.

“Are you okay?” Ral chuckled, placing a hand on Tomik’s shoulder. 

Tomik whined, wiggling into the tangled mess of sheets. “Ow. Ow. No. Ral I think you broke me.”

“Sorry.” Ral was loving this early morning Tomik, he was so cute. He wanted to wrap the man up and take him home but he doubted Jace would be alright with that.

“I’m not upset... It doesn’t hurt much, it’s like a dull ache? Like a good work out. Reminds me of what we did together its… hot.” He looked away in a valiant attempt at hiding the blush spreading across his face.

Ral huffed, “I’m not letting you off the hook that easily.”

“I’m going, I’m going, just give me a minute-” Ral ducked down, slipping one arm under Tomik’s knees and the other around his back, lifting. Tomik _ squeaked. _

Pressing a kiss to Tomik’s unruly brown hair Ral started to walk as Tomik scrambled to support himself. “C’mon princess. Shower time.”

His eyes roved over Ral, or at least the parts he could see, while being carried bridal style. “I don’t know if you’re doing this on purpose but you are hitting all of my bases for daddy kink right now.”

Ral threw his head back with a laugh, the deep rumble echoing in Tomik’s spacious bedroom. “I don’t normally like to be reminded that I’m prehistoric, but I _ do _ like it when you call me daddy…” Ral thought aloud.

“I’m just that special.” Tomik grinned and flattened his red cheek against Ral’s chest. 

“Yes you are,” Ral agreed absentmindedly, focusing most of his attention on not tripping over the clothes littering Tomik’s floor. It would be a disaster if he lost his balance right now with Tomik in his arms. He could just picture the look on the man’s face after being thrown onto the floor on his ass. 

“You definitely are one though, a daddy I mean,” Tomik murmured around a yawn. “You don’t know your own power.”

“My dad power.” Ral laughed again, turning sideways so Tomik fit through the doorway. He stepped into the hallway and made his way to Tomik’s ridiculous bathroom, bare feet padding almost silently along the wood flooring. 

“You have amazing dad power. I’m swooning right now, just look at me. I’m a fair maiden in the arms of a chivalrous knight. I’m in heaven.”

“Don’t let _ him _hear you say that.” Ral pointed with his chin to the framed portrait of Jesus adorning Tomik’s bathroom door.

The Jesus door had been left slightly ajar, so all Ral needed to open it was nudge it a bit with his foot. He moved through it’s frame sideways like before and entered Tomik’s bathroom. 

Sunlight set the entire room aglow, the reflection off the Hudson making Ral’s eyes burn. He instead focused on the man looking up at him with the most dumbfounded expression he’d ever seen.

“You alright?” 

“Oh I am so much more than alright.” Tomik purred and slid a hand across Ral’s chest. He squirmed in his arms, biting his lip sexily. “I always wanted to be carried around by a big strong man.”

Ral had crept across the tiled floor and made it to the edge of the jacuzzi tub’s steps. Someone had filled it up with water... did Tomik have housekeeping? It made sense, he was filthy rich, but where were they? Ral hadn’t seen any of them and Tomik’s room was a disorganized mess. 

“Flattery will get you everywhere. Especially into this bathtub.”

“Wha-“

Without any other warnings, Ral released his hold on Tomik and dropped him into the large tub. The resulting splash caused water to overflow and spill across the steps and onto the floor at his feet. Tomik gasped and sputtered as he resurfaced, fixing him with an unimpressed expression. His hair flopped over his face, dark and sopping wet. Picking up a stray rose petal that was plastered to his face he coughed the water out of his mouth. 

“RAAAAL!” Tomik shrieked, limbs flailing in every direction as he floundered in the bathtub. He was looking like a particularly sad wet dog at the moment with his hair flattened to his head and his eyes bulging in shock.

“You look so...” Ral laughed hysterically, throwing his head back and clutching his chest. Tears were forming at the corners of his eyes and he rubbed them away with the back of his hand. “Oh my god your face! That was priceless.”

“I am so disappointed in you,” Tomik failed to hide his smile as he crossed his arms. “I thought you were more mature than this.”

“Nooope.” Ral grinned and slid into the tub alongside him. The bath was a comfortable warm temperature, scented with lavender and rose. It reminded Ral of one of the flower shops in his old neighborhood. It was so soothing he felt like he could fall asleep right there and then. 

The water sloshed around Tomik as he cut through it and pushed Ral against the cushioned edge. His face came closer and closer until their noses pressed together, and their lidded eyes fell to each others lips. Tomik plastered his body against Ral’s, dripping wet and hot, the contact making Ral shudder. He leaned over Ral... Tomik’s arm reaching behind his back and-

_ Beep. _

Bubbles began to spring from the jets in the tub, sending the once peaceful water into motion. The romantic flower petals swirled around the surface in rapid circles. Tomik pulled away with a grin.

“You-” Ral growled.

“You were in the way.” He shrugged and reached for the shampoo, uncapping the bottle and drizzling the dark blue liquid onto his hand. It smelled of a rich musk that Ral recognized from the night before. It was intoxicating. Memories of what they’d done not so long ago flitting to the surface.

Tomik moved closer to Ral with shampoo pooling in the palm of his hand. He reached up and lathered the liquid into Ral’s hair with a smile. As he massaged his scalp Tomik played with his hair. Ral couldn’t help but slink back into the warm water with a satisfied moan. 

When Tomik was finished lathering shampoo into his roots, Ral ducked his head under the surface and washed away the foam. He emerged, dripping wet, rubbing any water away from around his eyes before opening them and meeting Tomik’s intense gaze.

“I like you smelling like me.” Tomik grinned, placing himself back in his space, stradling Ral’s thighs. 

“Um, Tomik,” Ral snickered, hands instinctively going to Tomik’s hips. “My hair wasn’t even wet.”

Tomik snorted, “oops.” 

Ral laughed harder this time, placing a tender kiss to Tomik’s cheek, flushed in embarrassment. “You got a little carried away.”

“I did. I forgot most people wet their hair first.”

“What? You don’t?”

“Habit from when I was blond… until like a week ago. Straight conditioner and no shampoo. My hair is so thick that it can take anything I throw at it and still feel alright.”

Ral remembered blond Tomik fondly—pale hair brought out the intensity of his handsome brown eyes. Ral’s favorite hair color for the streamer would always be his natural chestnut, but the blond was nice too. 

“I’ve never dyed my hair in my life.” Ral shrugged and pointed to his graying strands. “If you couldn’t tell.”

Tomik gasped, “Never start! Your grays are so sexy I would cry if you got rid of them.”

“I couldn’t bear to see you cry,” Ral said softly, running his hand up and down Tomik’s dripping back. “I want to make you happy, Tomik.”

Tomik grinned and leaned in, angling his head to whisper into Ral’s ear. “I would be very happy with you touching me right now.”

He wasn’t one to leave a man waiting, not after a request like that. Ral ran his fingers around Tomik’s smooth sides and found the man’s pierced nipples. He took the golden jewelry and tugged, twisting and rubbing the sensitive pink buds between his hands. “Do want me to touch you here?” he asked huskily.

“Yes. _ Yes.” _Tomik moaned, arching his back into the touch. His cock hardened against the curve of Ral’s abdomen, hips jerking forward searching for any lingering friction. 

“Do you like me here, Tomik?” Ral purred, touch trailing down his abdomen and closing in on the heat between his legs. He skirted around it, but always nearby. His fingers smoothed over tense muscles and brushed through the patch of curls that framed his groin.

Tomik emitted a weak sob, his thighs twitching against Ral, growing more aroused by the second. The jewelry at the tip of Tomik’s cock pressed into him, the young man panting, his muscles straining with pleasure. “_ P-please… Daddy _...” 

Those damn words went straight to Ral’s cock. He was getting used to Tomik needy and desperate in his lap. It certainly seemed like a continuing trend that he had no intention of putting an end to. “I know you love it here,” he purred, grabbing on to Tomik’s plump backside and spreading his cheeks apart. 

Ral could sing about the beauty of this man’s perfect ass but he was sure no one would want to hear it. His tongue was still sore from what he did to said ass earlier, anyway. 

Tomik groaned in frustration, “stop teasing me!”

“Alright,” Ral grinned, taking Tomik’s pretty pink cock into his hand and circling his thumb around the pierced tip. The young man sucked in a breath and thrust up into his touch. Ral chuckled, using his other hand to slide up Tomik’s abdominal muscles, massaging water into the soft skin and cleaning it of any residue from their previous night.

The water bubbled around them, the jets emitting a deep rumble. Tomik’s noises of pleasure were the only sounds Ral could hear over them, soft keening and loud moans in response to the fist wrapped around his cock. He moved his wrist up and down in slow, languid strokes, not wanting to have Tomik finish too early.

Ral had something very particular in mind.

“Could you sit on the edge?” Ral asked slowing his movements. “There’s something I’ve been _ dying _ to do since I met you.” _ More accurately, since I saw you. _

Tomik eyed him curiously. “...Okay.” 

They pulled apart, Ral removing his grip on Tomik’s length as he slid off of Ral’s lap. Creeping backwards he didn’t stop until his back was flat against the side of the tub. Ral followed him, standing and placing a hand around Tomik’s waist and reaching down under his thighs, hefting him up onto the cushioned ledge behind him. 

Tomik sighed wantonly and allowed himself to be manhandled, his amber eyes darkened with lust. “I love it when you move me around like that.”

“And I love moving you around like that.” Ral smiled, slinking back down into the water, settling between Tomik’s legs.

“So what was this idea you had? Or did you just want to show off your muscles?” 

Rather than respond verbally, Ral pointedly lowered his gaze to the erection sitting only a few inches away from his face. He braced himself grabbing on to Tomik’s leg with one hand while taking the gold studded cock in his other. Returning his attention to Tomik’s face he noted the glint of recognition in the man’s widening brown eyes. Ral licked his lips, lowering his head closer and closer…

“W-wait, Ral!” Tomik stammered, breathing heavily. “Shouldn’t we use a condom?” 

“Are you clean?” Ral looked back up at Tomik, whose face was fire hydrant red. He hesitantly met Ral’s gaze before shyly looking away.

“Y-yes but-”

“When were you tested last?” 

“Two weeks ago…?” Tomik answered after a moment of thought. “It was at the end of July.”

“Are you okay with me doing this?”

“_ Yes.” _Tomik gasped and ran the hand he wasn’t using to hold himself up on the ledge through Ral’s wet hair. It was a good enough encouragement for him to close the rest of the distance and wrap his lips around Tomik’s length.

It’d been a while since Ral had someone as girthy as him in his mouth, he had to stretch his lips further than he expected. Even with all of his skills backing him up, he could only bring his head down about halfway until the metal at the tip of Tomik’s cock was pressing uncomfortably against the back of his throat. 

Ral bobbed up and down, using his free hand to stroke the base he couldn’t quite reach with his mouth. Sometimes he reached even further and teased Tomik’s balls, licking all the way down his cock and laving his tongue over the sensitive skin that tensed and tightened under his touch. Running his fingers through the reddish brown curls, Ral swallowed down as far as he could, sucking along all of the cock in his mouth enthusiastically. 

“Ral! Ral, oh my gosh. _ Fuck _.”

He couldn’t help but smile at Tomik’s speech mannerisms. 

Tomik’s length was hot and aching against his tongue, the heavy musk was intoxicating and only spurred Ral further. He loved giving head, when Jace had called him a cock sucking whore it wasn’t too far from the truth. _ He _couldn’t even count how many guys he’d blown in his life. The number was minimum in the low thousands. He’d been giving head since he was a teenager, usually multiple times a week, and he barely slowed down at any point in his life. 

Above him, Tomik was losing it, and quickly. He was holding on to Ral’s hair for dear life, tugging at his graying strands and moaning uncontrollably. He could tell that Tomik was trying to be polite and hold himself back from impaling Ral on his cock, but his hips wouldn’t stop jerking forward. His hands wouldn’t stop pushing down on the top of his head. Tomik’s entire body was shaking, curling forward, his legs quivering against Ral’s sides. Seeing him lose control like this sent a familiar aching sensation between his legs. 

“Holy_ shit,” _Tomik slurred between moans, it looked like he was drooling.

He wanted to do this every day, he would if Tomik let him. Ral would stop by after work and suck him dry until his jaw was sore. It would be a perfect way to get all of the pent up frustrations out of his system.

Ral continued to pleasure Tomik’s length, paying extra attention to the ladder piercings lining the underside, swirling his tongue around each one before moving to the next. The streamer responded particularly well when Ral teased his prince albert piercing, crying out and bucking his hips forward, sliding his cock deep into his mouth. He gave a contented rumble as Tomik opened his eyes, still barely more than squinting, he looked down at Ral with the most dazed fucked out expression he’d ever seen. 

Ral must have looked particularly fantastic himself, because when Tomik’s heavy lidded gaze met his own gaze the cock in his mouth twitched. Tomik tensed up moaning even louder then all at once he was pulsing and pumping cum into him. The liquid spilled over his tongue, dripping down his throat. Ral continued bobbing down and stroking Tomik through his orgasm as the man barely managed to stifle a scream. When all was said and done, the whole thing probably lasted little more than a minute, but was it the best minute of Ral’s entire life? Fuck yes.

He pulled off of Tomik’s length with a sloppy, wet pop, swallowing down the viscous load in his mouth with practiced ease. Ral grinned up at him as he squeezed his thigh appreciatively. “Was good, wasn’t it?” 

Ral Zarek was not a modest man.

“Just. Wow. Holy shit, Ral.” Tomik looked down at him wide eyed and panting. “I thought everyone was exaggerating when they talked about how a blow job felt... but they weren’t,” he added breathlessly. “That was amazing.”

“What… You’ve never had one before?” Ral asked, tilting his head in confusion. That couldn’t be right. There’s no way Tomik Vrona never had his dick sucked before. Ral was pretty sure there was line.

“No… “ Tomik whispered shyly, he curled a hand around Ral’s stubbled jaw and massaged his cheek with a soft thumb. “You were my first.”

Fuck. Fuck. _ Fuck _.

Ral searched Tomik’s face for a sign that he was joking, and found none. His heart hammered in his chest, _ I’m the first? _He didn’t know if he was proud, aroused, or worried about that statement. Maybe it was a mixture of all three. 

What kind of assholes had Tomik been with who wouldn’t give him head? The dark part of Ral wanted to dig deeper and find out who they were, and their addresses.

That wouldn’t help Tomik though. But maybe there was something Ral could do that would.

“If you want me to do anything else with you,” he started cautiously, with what he hoped was a reassuring tone, “tell me. I’m down for pretty much anything. Especially if it’s with you.” His words were quite. It was purposeful. He was trying to hide his anger from Tomik. It wasn’t his fault and he didn’t want Tomik to think he was upset with _ him. _

“Oh! I wouldn’t know what to ask for anyway,” Tomik laughed nervously.

“Have you topped before?” Ral suggested.

“Yes. I did that _ once. _It was fun, I guess. I don’t really have a preference either way, but last night…” he paused looking away. “Last night was the best I’ve ever had.” Tomik blushed with a happy sigh. “Nothing I did before compares.”

Ral smirked and stood up, pressing his dripping wet body against Tomik’s. “I know that _ I _ can’t stop fantasizing about you fucking me. Maybe I can show you how fun it is to top the best you’ve ever had?”

Tomik choked, “W-what? Really? You were serious about that?”

“Yes. Not right now,” he laughed when Tomik’s eyes got almost comically large. “But I want you inside of me, if you would be willing.”

“I… I wouldn’t expect that from a guy like you,” Tomik admitted and welcomed Ral to stand between his legs. Tomik wrapped his hands above the dip in his back leading to the curve of his ass. 

“What do you mean?” Cocking his head Ral gave him a curious expression.

“You actually _ want _ to bottom?” Tomik asked, squinting in confusion. 

“Yes…? Why wouldn’t I?”

“Doesn’t it hurt for you?”

“What? No. Did it hurt last night?” Ral’s face was fixed with a worried frown. 

Tomik looked away, sheepishly, sinking his head down and hunching his shoulders. “No… not last night... but it usually does…” 

That… Ral exhaled slowly, trying to collect himself before he said something that might upset Tomik. Placing his hands on both sides of Tomik’s chiseled jaw he framed his face and tilted it upward. Ral needed the man to look at him, to see him and understand. “Tomik…”

“D-did I mess up again?” 

“No.” Ral said firmly and felt the anger in his heart give way to sorrow. Tomik deserved more than this. The timing was unfortunately awkward, but a conversation this important couldn’t wait. “No, someone else messed up, and now… fuck. _ Tomik. _ Sex isn’t supposed to hurt unless you _ want _ it to. In a _ good _way, with clear communication before, during, and after. If it’s not comfortable and you aren’t having a good time then you don’t need to keep going. If you do the preparation right then there shouldn’t be any pain at all.”

“No… that doesn’t make any sense. Why would you say something like that? There’s always some pain.” Tomik’s words were hesitant and slow like he was putting them together one piece at a time. “I see so many people joke about bottoming. Is it not supposed to be the worse role?”

Oh _ no, _ this was the basics. And Tomik hardly seemed new to the concept or act of sex. How was Ral having to explain this to him? The implications of it was tying his stomach into knots. Did someone _ tell _him it was normal, or was it learned from experience? Either option made Ral sick. “Okay… Think about last night. You said the sex didn’t hurt, right?” Tomik nodded. “There’s the proof you need, it felt really good, didn’t it?”

There was a moment of hesitation but eventually Tomik nodded again. He didn’t make a sound. There was a war going on behind his eyes plain as day and it broke Rals heart. 

When Tomik still didn’t say anything Ral forged on, hoping something he said would break through. “There’s a stigma around bottoming because of trying to fit this imaginary tradition of masculinity. A lot of men see it as being too feminine and embarrassing.”

“Ah… that makes sense.” Tomik looked down at his hands and huffed. “I’ve been reprimanded for being too feminine since I was a little boy.”

  


Ral felt like he was sticking his hand in a hornet’s nest. But it needed to be said. How could he allow someone to carry on with believing such horrible things… things that would let them allow others to hurt and take advantage of them. “Sex should always feel good for both parties. No pain… unless you _ ask _ for it.” Ral looked at him imploringly, hoping that at least some part of what he said got through.

When he spoke Tomik’s voice was small and full of holes. “No… I don’t understand. Every other time I was on the 'receiving end’ it hurt. Sometimes unbearably. Are you saying…” 

“It shouldn’t have felt like that. Someone was doing something wrong.”

“Then… that means he was lying to me, the whole fucking time?” Tomik’s face went through such a heart wrenching series of devastated emotions Ral wanted to hold the man close to him. His protective instincts were screaming for him to act, to comfort and reassure, so he did just that. He pulled Tomik into a firm hug and rested his head on his dark soaking wet hair. Ral could feel him shaking, his body wracked with sobs as he soothingly massaged the taut muscle of Tomik’s back.

“I’m here, I’m here, it’s okay. You’re gonna be okay. I’m gonna take care of you.” 

Tomik sniffled around a gasp. “He hurt me s-so much. For years. _ Ral. _And he always told me I was overreacting, and that it was normal and it was supposed to be painful. He didn’t care when I cried.”

Something in Ral’s chest clenched tightly. Now he really wanted to find out who this asshole was and pay him a visit. Fuck, he’d killed people for much less than this. Was he overreacting? His so called ‘personal growth’ could take a backseat for this one little vengeful murder, right? 

Tomik’s nervousness the night before made so much more sense now. It also made his stomach churn. Tomik thought Ral had been about to do the same thing to him, he had expected to be hurt and used. What did he even see in Ral that made him want to suffer through something like that? 

“Tomik. Listen to me.” Ral curled his fingers around his shoulders and gently pushed him backwards. Tomik looked at him with puffy wet eyes. His cheeks were stained with tears and his jaw was trembling. Ral’s voice caught in his throat, making his words crack as he spoke. “I will _ never _ hurt you. I don’t want to do anything you wouldn’t want to do. Remember last night you told me how I deserve to be loved? _ You deserve to be loved too _.” 

It was dangerously close to a confession.

A new burst of tears swelled from the corners of Tomik’s reddened eyes. His lips twitched upward in a small smile before falling away again. “Thank you. No one ever taught me about anything like this. Sex education in a private Christian school amounted to ‘don’t have sex’.”

“I wish I could kiss you right now.” Ral frowned, running a finger along Tomik’s cheekbone and wiping away his tears.

Tomik managed a light chuckle, it was closer to an exhale than anything. “A peck wouldn’t hurt. I think we can get away with it.” 

Ral pressed his lips in a trail along Tomik’s bruised neck, ending with a sweet kiss between the two of them. But he wanted more, needed to give Tomik more. Ral never kissed his partners this much on the first night, or ever really. He couldn’t remember a time where he and Oko ever did when they’d been sleeping together. Dack had once or twice as a bribe, and Jace was… Jace. 

Ral pulled away slowly, removing himself from his space between Tomik’s thighs and climbed out of the tub. “I couldn’t live with myself if I left you without a real kiss.” The water droplets slid down his body and left small puddles on the tile as he walked to the sink. It only took him a quick minute to brush his teeth. His stood with his body angled to face the tub, not wanting to completely sever the connection between them.

Tomik’s eyes drifted up, having been suspiciously close to his backside. “A real kiss...” he repeated with a small smile giving a breathy sigh, it seemed like he was beginning to relax again, at least a little. 

Ral smirked and sauntered back to Tomik, bending over to reach the man turned to meet him with a shy expression. “Anything for you,” he whispered right before diving in and making good on kissing Tomik as much as he could. They melted into each other, Tomik was pliant and willing as ever in his arms and readily submitted to whatever Ral wanted to give him. It was an intense thrill having someone so receptive and responsive, especially when it was _ Tomik Vrona. I almost forgot… _

  
  


Tomik pulled away first, blinking slowly and watching Ral behind his dark lidded eyes. His lips now red and swollen and oh so kissable. He wanted to dive back in for more, but… his stomach growled aggressively much to his chagrin. The affection could wait until after he managed to find some food. “Hold on, I’m going to pick you up again.” Ral smiled and tucked his hands under Tomik’s butt slowly lifting him up off the ledge. He nodded and curled his arms around the back of Ral’s neck. Tomik’s legs crossed behind him, bracing himself as they began to move. Ral carefully walked down the steps of the tub and onto the tiled floor. 

“I don’t care if you get the hallway wet.” Tomik mumbled into the crook of Ral’s neck. “Take us back to my room, unless you don’t mind eating in my kitchen naked.”

Ral turned towards the direction of the bedroom. “You did promise me you’d eat a big breakfast.” 

Tomik snorted, “I think it’s lunch time. Also, I’m not upset, love what you’re doing, but do you plan on letting me walk anywhere?”

“Not if I can help it, Mr. Vrona.” Ral paused his movement in order to place a chaste kiss to Tomik’s nose. His nostrils scrunched up as he giggled with mirth. It seemed like he was beginning to feel better, at least Ral hoped he was.

Entering Tomik’s room, Ral froze in surprise. The bed was pristine with new sheets fitted completely flat to the mattress. The clothes strewn about the floor were gone, including Ral’s pants that had _ all of his stuff. _Even the condoms and lingerie were gone, all but the pair of blue panties Tomik had offered him. 

_ Small miracles. _

Tomik sighed happily but with a hint of confusion, “Why did we stop?”

“Um. My clothes. They’re gone?”

“Housekeeping’s washing them. Your stuff should be on my vanity.”

Ral set Tomik down on the plush mattress and the man instantly began sinking into it. He flopped onto his back with a dramatic groan and blindly grabbed for something on his nightstand. 

Meanwhile, Ral searched for this mysterious vanity. He turned and found himself staring back at his own reflection, along with an army of makeup and skin care products. Sitting on the edge of the counter was his phone, keys, wallet, and all of his ‘just in case’ belongings. 

When Ral looked back at Tomik the bed sheets were already back to their previously destroyed state and his golden spectacles were back on the bridge of his nose. He was growing used to seeing the man’s bare face after everything that happened, it was a bit disorienting looking at glasses again.

“I hate clothes. No one cares if I’m naked. I like being naked, you like seeing me naked. Who’s winning when I put on pants? No one.” Tomik rolled over, lamenting into his closet. 

“Speaking of that…” Ral hesitantly moved to Tomik’s side as the man stood to get dressed. “What am I supposed to wear?”

“Oh you can take some of my clothes while yours are being washed. You’ll probably fit, might be a bit tight but that’s a plus side isn’t it? At least for me.” Tomik grinned as he messed around with an expensive pair of jeans.

Ral watched appreciatively as Tomik shimied into his tight pants. “Pretty sure you’re bigger than me-“

_ “Oh, the taste of your lips I'm on a ride...“ _

The sound of Ral’s ringtone cut through the bedroom and he frowned apologetically. Marching back over to the vanity he picked up his phone. The small image of Jace looking particularly unamused lit up the screen. Why was Jace calling…?

“Jace? Hello?”

“_ RAL?! WHERE ARE YOU?” _

Ral winced, moving his phone away from his ear. “What’s wrong?”

“_ Are you mad at me? Ral, please. I’m sorry, I fucked up I’m sorry. I can’t-“ _Jace broke into a sob.

“No, no I’m not mad I’m…” Ral looked to Tomik who was studying him curiously as he slid into his skinny jeans. Jace would be pissed if he found out where he was, but the marks on his neck were a bit hard to ignore. Unless Ral managed to convince him he’d been attacked by a vampire. “I stayed overnight at a guy’s place, I _ told _you I met someone.”

He could hear the disappointment in Jace’s voice. “_ Ral… can you come home? Soon? I had a bad night. I’m sorry I shut you out yesterday. I was really pissed off and I took it out on you and I shouldn’t have. I couldn’t sleep all night and I went to find you and you weren’t there and I thought you left-“ _

“Yeah, that’s… yeah I should have told you, or texted you or something. You know I wouldn’t leave Jace. I’m with you forever.” Ral smiled into the phone, his voice was barely above a whisper and judging from the shuffling sounds across the room Tomik wasn’t listening. He heard a tired sigh on the other end.

_ “I’ll be waiting, okay? Don’t be surprised if I cry on you.” _

Ral murmured, “Looks like I’m getting used to being cried on lately.” With that, he hung up and looked back to Tomik. He was frowning and holding a folded pile of clothes in his hands.

“You have to go?” 

“I’m sorry, my roommate needs me. He’s-“

Tomik cut him off with a sad smile. “You don’t need to explain yourself to me. We just met, and you need to take care of your friend. It’s okay.” 

Ral rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “Are you sure?”

“I can’t keep you all to myself.” Tomik laughed and tossed the stack of clothes to him. “And it sounds like you need these even more now. I can drive you home, unless you’d _ rather _pay for a cab?”

“Thank you, but you don’t need to. I’ll be alright.” Ral sighed and unfolded the shirt he was handed. It was a large graphic t-shirt with the Overwatch logo in the center. He shrugged it on quickly, the fabric stretched a bit around his shoulders but otherwise it fit fine. The pants were a pair of drawstring sweats, it made sense to Ral, he doubted any of Tomik’s regular pants would stay on his narrow hips. He slid them on and tied the drawstring in order to stop them from falling off. 

Ral was going commando. If he put on a pair of Tomik’s underwear he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from getting turned on. It was already looking sketchy enough wearing Tomik’s clothes and being covered in his aroma. That would be an awkward way to return to Jace. Covered in hickeys, in another man’s clothes, and sporting an erection. _ Nice _.

“Don’t forget these,” Tomik purred, strutting over to him and spinning the pair of blue panties around his pointer finger. He leaned in close, placing a playful kiss on the corner of his lips as he held Ral’s hand in his own. Tomik unraveled his fingers one by one and carefully slid the pair of underwear into his palm.

Ral looked into his eyes curiously.

“For you to remember me by,” Tomik sighed and went to pull away, but Ral’s hands curled around his waist to keep him in place. 

“I’m coming back. I don’t want this to be a one time thing, Tomik.” 

Tomik’s eyes lit up. “I’ll be waiting, then.” 

  



	6. 2v1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A return to normal, well, as normal as Ral's life can get. 
> 
> Change looms on the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> been a bit since i updated this fic. i had this chapter done for a while and just uhh? forgot. woops 
> 
> more nsfw art, as usual. be careful where you read this
> 
> Thanks to Jimaine for being a fantastic beta as always.

Traffic in Manhattan was never light, especially if you were in a hurry. It could sense when you needed to get somewhere and caused a traffic jam out of spite.

Ral was a victim of this phenomenon in the back of a taxi anxiously clenching his fists in the fabric of Tomik’s sweatpants. His hands never stilled whenever his nerves ran wild, a symptom of his impatient mind. The only thing he could think about was Jace, guilt ate away at his heart. Why did he leave Jace? He knew that he shouldn’t have, that the man would eventually leave his room and go searching for him. 

He should have taken Tomik’s offer, somehow his driver would have bypassed all possible laws of physics and made it through the neighborhood in under an hour. 

Ral had sent Jace a text asking how he was feeling and only received photos of disgruntled anime characters in response.

Jace was about as vague as a contemporary art museum. Ral never could understand artsy types and their abstraction.

Unlike Jace, Tomik had sent him several heartwarming and supportive texts during the tense taxi ride.

Tomik: Good luck with your friend. :) When I feel down, I like to drink tea and cuddle. Maybe that might help!

Tomik: And if that doesn’t work, call me. I’ll get them a cake.

Tomik: Who doesn’t love cake?

Ral: youre too sweet 

Tomik: You’ve had a taste. I’m like candy. 😘

  
  


When he finally made it back to the apartment building he jogged inside, taking the steps three at a time thanks to his long legs. Rooting around in the pockets of Tomik’s sweats to find his keys Ral grumbled. No matter how far he dug it felt like he kept grabbing the same two items. Growling in frustration he emptied his pockets until he finally found his keys and opened the door… which was already unlocked. Of course.

_ I locked up when I left… right? Jace must have opened it. _

The door swung open faster than Ral expected, slamming into the cardboard box with a ripping sound. He stepped inside, suddenly very self aware of his actions, and quietly closed the door. The main room was empty, but reeked of nicotine. Jace had been smoking inside again. 

Ral gave a deep defeated sigh and emptied the contents of his pockets onto the coffee table. He looked down at the pair of underwear for a moment like it would reveal all the answers to his problems before stuffing it back inside. Jace didn’t need to see that. He’d have the idea that Ral went lingerie shopping on the way back... or something.

If Jace wasn’t in the living area he was probably in his room. Ral knocked lightly on the door and called, “Jace? I’m home.”

The door opened before Ral could even move out of the way, knocking into his face with a bang. Jace stood there watching him with red rimmed eyes and a cigarette dangling from his frowning lips. His shirt was three sizes too small riding up on his slender torso, revealing a stretch of pale skin and thick white tattoos. It likely belonged in the children’s section of Walmart with the bold white text that read _ ‘Not now mom, I’m gaming!’ _

“...Hi,” Ral grunted clutching his nose. “You hit me with the door.”

Jace removed the cigarette from his mouth and muttered, “keen observation, genius.”

“Did it make you feel better?”

His face failed to hide a smirk. “Maybe.”

“Good… good.” Ral sheepishly rubbed at the side of his jaw. “Jace-“

“I’m sorry.” Jace’s deep blue eyes finally met Ral’s. “I’m sorry I’ve been such an asshole lately. You don’t deserve it… you’ve always been there for me since we met. I don’t know what I would do without you.” Tears started forming in his eyes again, his smirk vanishing. Sorrow swelled in Ral’s chest, he didn’t like to see anyone cry, especially not Jace. The man he renewed his life around.

“I’m sorry too… for leaving.” Ral extended his hand in a silent offer. Jace collapsed into him squishing his wet cheek to Ral’s chest as he enveloped Jace in his arms. “I’m not angry with you.”

Jace made a sharp sob, digging his nose hard into Ral. “You should be. You should hate me, you idiot.”

“I’ll try harder,” Ral murmured, placing a kiss into Jace’s messy hair. 

It seemed like Jace was getting comfortable, he wasn’t making any move to end the hug. He squeezed even tighter… huddling even closer. It always felt good to hold Jace, he was so small and warm and something about his eternal frown made Ral want to coax a smile out of him. He looked so much nicer when he smiled.

Jace gave a content sigh breathing in deeply, then made a confused sound. “Why do you smell so good?" he asked muffled by Ral’s shirt.

“I took a bath,” Ral chuckled. “I tend to do that every day, Jace.”

He pulled away and fixed Ral with a strange look. “You smell like sex. You _ look _ like sex,” Jace purred and ran his hand down Ral’s abdomen. “Had fun last night? The guy you were with must have been a leech. Your neck is _ fucked. _” 

Oh, so this was why Jace wanted him to come home? Behind all the tears and heartfelt words he was really propositioning Ral the only way he knew how. Jace didn’t like to admit that he wanted to sleep with him, nor did he ever really initiate it. He winked and nudged Ral until he took the bait and led him through the motions.

“Jace…”

“Are you not wearing underwear? In grey sweatpants?” Jace grinned and hooked his fingers around the waistband of said pants, slowly easing them from Ral’s hips. 

This was _ not _how he expected this reunion to go.

Normally Ral wouldn’t have any reservations on taking Jace up on an offer, but thoughts of Tomik floated uninhibited into his mind. They weren’t together… neither of them had pledged any commitment to each other. But leaving Tomik after the night they shared just to sleep with Jace felt… odd. 

“Jace. That’s enough.”

He froze, staring up at Ral with a mixture of surprise and confusion. “Really?”

Ral sighed and let go of Jace. “Really. I’m not in the mood.”

“That’s… very unlike you to turn down free sex. Are you feeling alright? Did something happen?” Jace removed himself allowing the waistband of his sweats to snap back into place. 

“I really like this guy,” Ral admitted with a dopey smile. “I don’t feel right doing anything with anyone else when I’m still seeing him.”

Jace made an attempt at sounding like he wasn’t disappointed. “This is more than just sex, isn’t it?”

Ral remembered the way Tomik laughed and curled against him in the warmth of the sun streaming through the lace curtains. The way his amber eyes scrunched up whenever he smiled. The feel of his flushed skin pressed hard against his own. His chestnut hair scattering into his pleased face as he stole kiss after kiss. “Yes.”

It was easy to be honest about it after he had the long taxi ride to reflect. His feelings for Tomik had only crystallized after getting to know him better… and it seemed like Tomik felt the same way.

“Then I hope it works out for you, for your sake. You could really use the distraction-” 

The strangest part was that Jace sounded sincere, since when did he start to care?

  
  


“-maybe you’ll stop jacking off all the time.”

_ Ahh, there it is. _

  
  


“I doubt it,” Ral chuckled much to Jace’s annoyance. “The sex was amazing by the way. He has the best ass I’ve ever seen, super cute and _ so tight. _ He tries so hard to seem like he’s some sex god, it’s so cute. _ He’s _so cute.”

Jace stuck out his tongue and made a disgusted noise. “Keep it together Ral, never heard a forty two year old man say cute that many times in a conversation. If you start singing about this guy’s asshole I’m going to leave.” 

Ral laughed, ruffling the man’s bedhead. “Aw, Jace. Your asshole is cute too-“

Jace’s eyes widened as his face turned bright red. “Ral!” 

Now _ he _ looked cute _ . _

He smiled wide and began to tease with a sing song voice. “So _ pink and pretty _, perfect for spreading open with my to-"

Jace shouldered past him, snuffing his cigarette out in the ashtray on the coffee table and collapsed face first onto the couch, screaming into the cushions. His hands were bundled into fists and his feet kicked like a petulant child. Ral laughed and flopped down beside him, petting the back of Jace’s neck. 

“Never talk about my asshole again,” Jace groaned into the sofa before lifting his head and fixing him with an icy glare.

“You know how hard it is for me to keep my mouth shut.” Ral cooed and nuzzled his face against Jace’s soft cheek. 

Jace couldn’t keep the smile from his voice despite his efforts to appear unamused. “Painfully aware.”

  
  


Now that everything emotionally seemed back in working order, Ral remembered just how hungry he was. The ache in his stomach was becoming too much to ignore. He rolled off the couch and walked into the kitchen as Jace made a small frustrated sound. 

“Where are you going?”

“Hungry,” Ral responded as he dumped the entire box of Frosted Flakes into his bowl. He hadn’t eaten since the burger last night and there had been quite a bit of aerobic activity between then and now. 

Jace stuck his head over the couch and tried to mimic a sad kitten’s expression. “I’m more important.”

“You don’t taste as good as _ Tony the Tiger _.” Ral chuckled and shoveled the cereal into his mouth. It probably wasn’t as good as whatever Tomik would have fed him but it did its job at satisfying his hunger urges. They stayed like that for a while, Jace frowning and Ral crunching. 

Jace hung his arms over the back of the couch and groaned boredly. “I’m so tired Ral.”

“You have my utmost sympathy.”

“Sleep with me Ral.”

He eyed the tired man warily, spoon dangling from his mouth. “Go sleep in my bed or something, I’m not tired.”

Jace cried out in frustration, rubbing at his eyes. “But you’re always tired!” 

“I actually slept last night.” Ral returned to the couch, poking Jace on the nose. His face scrunched up and he glared in response. “His bed was big, you could have fit too.” Ral smirked and slid beside Jace and hooked an arm around his narrow waist. It was a mystery how he wasn’t any bigger, all he ate was pure garbage. Ramen, junk food, soda, he recoiled at the sight of broccoli and anything green that wasn’t Mtn Dew. 

“Am I ever going to meet this mysterious man?” Jace rolled over and flopped into Ral’s lap, resting his head on his thighs. His dark brown hair was scattering into his bright blue eyes and thick lashes as he looked up at Ral curiously. He looked so cute, he couldn’t help but squish his pretty face. 

He could picture Jace’s shocked expression once he found out who he was sleeping with. Of course he knew who Tomik was, he was one of the most popular figures in the streaming industry. If you played video games you knew all about distinguished_advokist and his less than family friendly image. His social media accounts had millions of followers, and fan content was regularly inspired by him. There were mountains of fanart involving him and other popular male streamers. He even had his own line of merchandise from clothing to gaming accessories and even toys… both kinds. “Maybe one day,” Ral grinned. 

“Whatever,” Jace grumbled, reaching out and tugging at the hem of Ral’s borrowed shirt. “Are you busy today? Do you wanna play something?”

“I don’t have any plans,” Ral hummed in agreement. Playing video games was one of the hobbies both he and Jace shared, though he’d been spending less and less time doing it because of his busy work schedule and increased interest in watching Tomik’s streams. Especially now. 

After a short interlude of rearranging themselves and setting up the console Ral and Jace were bundled up under a giant cat patterned blanket knitted by Jaya. They debated on what game to play but eventually settled on Overcooked 2.

Jace dug his foot into his thigh and shouted, “Ral, stop. Stop it. Stop fucking setting everything on fire!”

Ral set another plate on fire.

“It’s not me I swear.”

“WHO ELSE IS IT?”

Ral tried to breath through his laughter, “It wasn’t me.”

Jace’s small walrus chef sprayed Ral’s robot chef with a fire extinguisher, along with the five plates of burning rice. Not long after that the timer ran out, and the level ended with a perfect three star score.

Ral looked over at Jace with a smug grin, scooting closer and pressing their sides together. “See, flawless. I can’t believe you doubted my technique.” 

“How do you even burn rice by boiling it?” Jace wheezed and leaned his head on Ral’s shoulder.

“I don’t know. I’m just so talented that I can break the laws of chemistry.”

They found the next kitchen with ease, and everything was going relatively well with few burning dishes until the floor disappeared and they entered a black hole.

“What the fuck is going on?”

Ral gasped for air. “We’re… we’re in a fucking black hole. We’re traveling through dimensions and someone is making us cook them pasta.”

“In ten minutes, you better finish that fucking order. Get the damn tomatoes over here.”

The screen grew increasingly distorted with vibrations of purple waves emanating from the void in the background. As quickly as it started, the strange music cut out and they found themselves in a new kitchen with two portals. The timer ran out and once again they finished with a perfect score.

“We just went through a spiritual journey together, Ral,” Jace said flatly. He threw the blanket off of him and let it fall to the floor. With a tiny sigh he stretched his muscles, throwing his arms in the air and extending his legs. The motion sent his already tiny shirt riding high up his abdomen, Ral couldn’t help but stare at the new section of pale skin exposed to him. He wanted to follow the trail of those tattoos disappearing under the waistband of his shorts with his tongue. Jace looked much more attractive when he wasn’t hiding his body under layers of heavy clothes. 

Ral’s little chef careened off the map and fell to its demise.

Jace made another sweet contented noise and finished his stretch, returning his limbs back to where they started. When Ral looked up he found that Jace was watching him with an intense gaze, heavy and lidded with sleep… or something else. He knew at once that Jace had seen him staring. 

“You’re so bad at this game, Ral,” he said quietly, raising an eyebrow and smirking. “Maybe you should look at the T.V. instead of me.”

A surge of _ want _flooded through his mind and took hold of all of his senses. Ral’s mouth dumbly fell open as he tried to work out a retort that sounded even remotely coherent. His words failed him, so instead of speaking he resorted to action. 

Jace watched him with a pleased yet intrigued expression as he leaned in, sliding his hand up Jace’s thigh to balance himself. Their eyes closed as their lips met with a satisfied hum. Arms came up to wrap around Ral’s shoulders and Jace fell back on the cushion giving Ral space to climb on top of him. 

Kissing Jace was like returning home after a long vacation, no matter how hard they both tried to stay away they ended up falling into each other one way or another. And it only got better with age, Jace would open up and mold himself around him. Their groins were directly on top of each other, gravity and the slow roll of Ral’s hips doing all the work for them. As usual, Jace was loud and enthusiastically moaning from the attention.

_ I hope Tomik doesn’t mind if I get a few stains in these pants… Speaking of Tomik. _Ral had to remind himself in the heat of the moment why he was holding back.

All in all, it was nothing more than a hot, sloppy makeout session on the couch in their pajamas. The pace was lazy and languid, taking all the time they needed to explore what sent the most pleasure coursing through their bodies. Occasionally they would pause to gasp for air and then dive right back in for more.

They could have been kissing for hours, by the time they finally broke apart the T.V. had automatically timed out and the console was in sleep mode. Jace’s skin was flushed an impressive shade of red just like his swollen and wet lips. Ral supposed he looked no different, his face was a bit numb. He felt warm and excited, like he could run a marathon or wrestle a lion or something.

He ran a hand through his messy hair and breathed deeply, filling his lungs full of air they’d been deprived when he was too busy sticking his tongue in Jace’s mouth. Whenever he wasn’t focusing on one task his mind went wild, maybe that was why physical activity like sex seemed to make him feel more in control. 

Ral sat up, resting his hands on the couch around both sides of Jace’s head, the younger man’s dark hair was flopping across his face, fanning out on the cushions under him. Jace’s gaze was dazed and his voice was almost dreamlike when he looked up at Ral through his lashes and purred, “you look so hot right now.”

“Are you trying to butter me up?” Ral laughed, a low rumble from deep inside his chest. 

“_ Yes _,” Jace sighed and ground his hips up against the heat between Ral’s legs.

He bit his lip to quell a moan from escaping. After the moment passed he winked, saying, “I don’t think so.” Then he was rolling off of Jace, picking his phone off the coffee table and heading to the bathroom to deal with his problem. 

He heard Jace curse as he shut the door behind him. 

Standing with his hip leaning against the bathroom sink, Ral unlocked his phone. Instantly, he was hit with a flood of text messages from both Tomik and Hekara. He answered Tomik’s first. Talking to him made him grin like an idiot at his cell phone.

Tomik: Teysa is making me stream covered in hickies, I blame you for this.

Tomik: Everyone is going to know I had sex! The horror!

Tomik: Speaking of that, a representative from Twitch basically told me that they couldn’t take down my stream because I make them too much money but if I do anything that sexual again they’ll be very sad. 

Tomik: Very sad. The exact words they used.

Tomik: I also want to send you a video. I think you’ll like it. ;)

Ral: hey sorry ive been away from my phone

Tomik: No worries!

Ral: youre holding twitch ransom with your titties

Ral: thats impressive

Tomik: My titties are very flattered.

Ral: i sincerely miss them

Tomik: Aw. :(

Tomik: You should watch this video then.

Tomik: forral.mp4

Tomik: Just watch it… privately. ;) 💖

He stared down at the small heart symbol for longer than he should have. The muscles in his face were aching from smiling so hard, dammit. Before he saw whatever gift Tomik had bestowed upon him he made sure to check up on Hekara.

  
  


Hekara: hey tiger

Hekara: how did ur sexy date go 

Hekara: wifey and i had a lot of fun with some gags last night

Hekara: sploosh

Ral: oh thats great to hear

Hekara: right 

Ral: im being sarcastic

Hekara: ya

Hekara: not ALL of us have to be geniuses to understand u thundercock

Ral: thats mr thundercock

Ral: he was really nice we had a lot of fun

Ral: ill spare you the details

Hekara: no fair :o(

Hekara: i wanna hear about his penis weenis

Ral: never call it that

Ral: ever

Hekara: :,o(

Ral: i could send you a picture of his dick because im pretty sure you wouldnt believe me when i said he was huge

Hekara: no thats enough for me

Hekara: i dont want unsolicited dick pics

Ral: you can also google him

Hekara: um what

Hekara: did you sleep with a porn star or something??

Ral: yeah pretty much

Hekara: WHAT

Ral: gotta go

He pressed the home button and returned to his conversation with Tomik. His heart raced as he clicked to download the video, it took a bit to load _ curse slow internet speeds _and began to play.

  
  


It was Tomik’s bedroom, he could recognize the anime posters and bedsheets from earlier that morning. Ral belatedly realized that someone was talking, but his phone volume was too low for him to make out the words. He restarted the video so he could listen.

There was the sound of shuffling and the phone being shaken before it was placed on some sort of tripod or flat surface that kept it still._ “Hi Ral… I know it hasn’t been long since you left but I still can’t stop thinking about you.” _Tomik entered the camera’s view, flopping onto his bed in a casual sitting position. His knees were folded and hugged to his chest with his head resting on top of them.

Ral’s stomach flipped.

_ Tomik is wearing my clothes. That’s my shirt… and my underwear. Ah fuck. _

Ral palmed at the front of his borrowed sweatpants, his cock painfully crying for attention. 

_ Tomik would want to see this. _

He switched open to the camera app and stretched his arm far enough to capture most of his upper body. He snapped a photo and then brought it closer to judge its quality. It framed the way his erection was straining against Tomik’s sweatpants perfectly, the curved of the grey fabric imprinted by his cock. There wasn’t much else to the image beyond the way Tomik’s shirt was stretching across his shoulders.

Ral sent the image.

Tomik is typing…

Tomik is typing…

Tomik is typing…

Tomik: GRR.

Tomik: This isn’t fair.

Tomik: I never look that good in those pants.

Tomik: I really don’t know if I can go for another round for a while because I just finished, but that makes me want to try again.

Ral: oh no try not to hurt yourself

Ral: chafing sucks that shit burns 

Tomik: True… 

Ral: so you were wearing my clothes

Ral: you are evil and delicious and so hot

Tomik: Evil? 😥

Tomik: I’m an angel! 👼

Tomik: The rest, completely true.

Ral: i wish i was there right now

Tomik: I wish you were here too. :(

Ral: ill try to come over tomorrow

Tomik: REALLY?

Tomik: YAY! :DDD

Tomik: I can’t wait I’m so happy!

Ral: i might just nap on your couch though

Tomik: I don’t care, nap all you want. I prefer your company, even if it’s asleep company! 

Ral: lonely? now i have to come over

Ral: im gonna sleep on you and you’re gonna love it

Tomik: I will. :D

Tomik: Like a cute little kitten.

Ral: i am not cute

Ral: now i have to go finish this video

Tomik: Enjoy! And have fun. ;)

Tomik: Tell me what you think of it when you finish.

  
  


_ Not “when you finish the video” he said “when you finish”. Cheeky little… _

  
  


Ral returned to the video player and unpaused it, focusing his attention to Tomik’s smiling face as he spoke.

_ “Ummm… I’ve made videos before but for some reason I feel so awkward,” _ Tomik winced and sheepishly hunched his shoulders. _ “The full edited version is going to be posted on my Patreon. Do you know about it? I can let you look at it if you want…” _

_ Oh do I _ know _ about it. _

Tomik uncrossed his legs revealing the tent under Ral’s boxers. A breathy moan filtered through the audio as Tomik tentatively stroked himself through the fabric. His dark eyed grew lidded as the bulge awoke under his touch. Ral was only human, he could only watch the man of his desires touching himself for _ him _for so long before he caved in. Stretching his waistband past his cock he released it from Tomik’s sweatpants. Ral slowly, almost lazily began to pleasure himself as he watched the video.

After a few minutes of clothed foreplay Tomik seemed to be frustrated by the amount of clothes he was still wearing. He rolled onto his hands and knees and presented himself to the camera. Tugging the underwear over the swell of his huge ass he squirmed and moaned as his hole was revealed. Ral remembered the view… and the musky taste… fondly.

Pulling his underwear down to his knees gave Ral a lovely angle of his cock dangling between his muscled thighs and the stretch of flushed skin between. Tomik shyly looked back towards the camera as he made sure Ral’s boxers weren’t blocking anything worth seeing. 

As he reached behind himself spreading his cheeks apart his eyes fell shut and he moaned, “_ Ral.” _

Ral’s cock twitched in his hand, fuck, he wasn’t going to make it through the entire video. A quick tap of the screen told him there were fifteen minutes left and he could already feel the pleasure building up within him. The prolonged make out session with Jace beforehand hadn’t helped.

Tomik reached for something on his nightstand just out of the camera’s view. Soon enough Ral knew exactly what it was after Tomik had slicked it up with lube and sensually slid it across his asscheeks. It was a rainbow dildo, one he often used to stick down his throat. Now here he was bent over and sliding the head _ just _past his entrance. Tomik must have already been prepared before he started recording because he didn’t hesitate at all. 

As soon as the toy stretched open his tight hole Ral could _ see _ Tomik’s cock twitch as he moaned. He seemed to like it so much that it inspired him to sink back and take the dildo all the way down to the base. He knew if he had only warned Jace about where he was the night before that dildo would have been Ral instead. _ Dammit _.

That waist, the swell of his wide hips, the curve of his huge ass at his fingertips... If there was one thing he truly regretted in life—beyond all the soul destroying painful things—this would be at the tippy top. 

  
  


Slowly he lifted himself up and fell back down, the motion instantly reminded Ral of the night before. He wished that he could have seen Tomik’s ass as it swallowed up his cock when he was riding him, but Ral wasn’t about to swap the view of Tomik’s face for that.

Sacrifices had to be made.

Though he couldn’t help but note how rare it was for Tomik to stick anything up his ass, let alone for a video. Ral originally thought that he must have preferred topping due to his tendency to focus on his cock in his lewd content. His other videos to date had been blowing dildos, fucking a clear fleshlight, and short clips of him jacking off. It was a shame considering how much Ral loved the man’s ass. _ Not that he was complaining about the rest, _ every part of his beautiful body was a treat. Tomik _ did _ go through the process of getting his cock pierced _ six times. _Surely he wanted to use it, right?

_ Right? _

_ Please use it on me. _

Now Ral knew the truth about Tomik, or at least had an understanding about why he avoided anal play in general. It sent tumultuous mixed feelings running through him. On one hand, Ral was furious that Tomik had to deal with a negative experience in the first place. On the other hand Tomik was trying it out just for _ him. _ The idea probably shouldn’t have been as heartwarming as Ral felt it was. Tomik knew that Ral was thoroughly obsessed with his ass, and even despite any bad past association Tomik had with it he now saw it as something that could feel very _ very _good. 

During his moment of psychological inquiry Tomik had quickened his pace and devolved into fucking himself in earnest. He rocked back and forth as he speared that toy deep inside of himself over and over again. The entire time his moans and pants never stopped, they only grew louder and more erratic along with his movements. 

Ral picked up his own pace at the sight of him, the tension in his lower abdomen was reaching a fever pitch. He wanted to finish himself off and submit himself to release, but he also wanted to draw out those last, most intense moments as long as he could. Ral slowed his movements, rather than fisting his entire length he downsized to solely teasing the head. He moaned in tandem with Tomik’s cries over the audio as he allowed himself to feel the full force of pleasure washing over him.

Ral wasn't going to last another minute or two watching Tomik falling apart while fucking himself. Those small gasps and moans would be impossible to forget, the feeling of Tomik on top of him weakly rolling his hips to try and coax an orgasm out of him. The way he turned into a blubbering mess as soon as Ral took his cock into his mouth…

A video couldn’t beat the real thing, but it was sweet of Tomik to try and do something naughty for him. 

Ral had the mind enough to skip forward in the video to see the grand finale. On the screen Tomik had changed his position and he was now lying on his back with his shirt still on and the dildo still inside of him. The streamer was frantically stroking his length while penetrating himself over and over again. His head fell back, exposing his vulnerable throat and the purpled and bruised skin of his neck. At times Tomik would pull out too far and the toy would slip entirely outside of his entrance. Each time it happened Tomik groaned in frustration and blindly prodded until he found his hole and it sunk deep inside again. 

Then Tomik’s hips stuttered upwards chasing the touch of his hand. His eyes slammed shut as he cried out in absolute ecstasy, “_ Ral,” _ his cock twitching and thickening in his grip. Tomik made a loud desperate moan as he rolled his hips into the pseudo hole his hand made. Ropes of cum spurted and dripped down his pulsing length as his orgasm wracked through his body. The white fluid splattered across his fingers and onto his shirt and his now flushed milky pale abdomen. 

The mindblowing sight alone was enough to do Ral in for good, let alone the knowledge that Tomik had reached his completion calling _ his _name. Everything in combination was far too much to handle. With a low groan Ral was coming too, his cock spilling the sticky fluid into his fist and across the tiled floor. He could only mourn that he hadn’t been with Tomik and finished inside of him, or on him, or just within the presence of him. Ral wasn’t about to be picky when all of the above would be far better than climaxing in the solitude of his cramped apartment bathroom. 

He sluggishly slumped against the sink counter dropping his phone onto the faux stone surface and fiddled with the faucet. When everything had been said and done Ral washed his hands and cleaned himself off with a hand towel, tossing it into the hamper. He ran a hand through his floppy hair and breathed. The past few days had been a hectic mess. So much had happened that he should probably analyze but didn’t feel the motivation to. Maybe just this once he wouldn’t overthink everything, maybe Tomik just liked him?

That would be a novel idea, a rich famous flawless man was genuinely interested in him enough to send provocative pictures and videos. His romantic history was a lesson in heartbreak and tragic failure. He didn’t have the naivety to hope for anything substantial anymore. He couldn’t take another bad breakup.

Bolas was probably a ten on the scale of _ ‘bad breakup’. _Without Niv-Mizzet’s support Ral wouldn’t still be breathing. When the dragon king couldn’t get what he wanted, he destroyed it.

Belatedly he remembered that Tomik had wanted to hear his reaction to the lewd video. He blindly groped for his phone, slapping his hand against the countertop until he found it.

Ral: you are amazing

Ral: so fucking hot

Ral: i wish i was there instead of that toy

Tomik: Ahhh, me too. 😳

Tomik: Nothing feels the same as you did.

Tomik: I’ve been trying to find something close all afternoon, it hasn’t been working.

Tomik: Nothing compares to the way you feel inside me. :(

Ral: fuck

Ral: im sorry that i have you so hooked on my cock now

Ral: so sad to see an addiction develop

Ral: soon you’ll be needing three hits a day

Tomik: Hey. :P

Tomik: Show some respect to my hoe ass. 😭

Tomik: And I know you wouldn’t mind if you had me three times a day. ;)

Ral: damn right i wouldn’t

Ral: i probably don’t have the stamina for that anymore

Ral: but the idea alone…

Tomik: I’ll just have to do all the work for you, old man.

Ral: respect your elders

Tomik: Sorry daddy. :,(

Tomik: I have to go out now, but I’ll be back later. See you. 💖

Ral: goodbye tomik

Ral: try to have fun i guess whatever youre doing

Tomik: It’s some business related bar meeting. 

Tomik: I’m going to get drunk and pretend I’m not there. Maybe do some karaoke.

Ral: haha have fun

Tomik: Without you? It’ll be hard, but I’ll try.

Tomik: Bye bye! :)

Ral sighed, stuffing his phone into his pants pocket and stepping out of the bathroom. He expected to find Jace drowsily waiting on the sofa, or passed out inside his locked bedroom. However his door was wide open and Jace was nowhere to be seen. That only left Ral’s own room or the bathroom and he was pretty sure Jace didn’t sneak under the crack in the door while he was inside. 

He made his way across the living room to his own room, slowly turning the knob and pushing inside. As he expected, Jace was curled up lying in a bundle of sheets in the middle of Ral’s bed. One of his arms was clutching a pillow to his chest and the other was thrown haphazardly above his head. He looked peaceful, the worry on his face during his waking moments fell away to something much gentler when he was asleep. 

For a moment Ral debated if he should leave or stay but then Jace’s eyes cracked open and sleepily sighed. “Ral?” The hand above his head flopped across Jace’s chest and made a weak grabbing motion in his direction. “Tired…” 

He tiptoed across the floor and sat upon the edge of the bed. The dipping of the mattress under his weight roused Jace from his sleepy state. His blue eyes opened all the way and he silently stared up at Ral from behind his pillow. 

“Do you want me to stay?” Ral asked softly, reaching out and threading his fingers through Jace’s long messy hair. He needed a haircut, both of them should go to a barber soon. It wouldn’t be long before Jace would be navigating with a face full of bangs. 

Jace gave a small nod.

Despite how he wasn’t exactly tired Ral could barely refuse Jace anything. It was almost a way for him to make up for deserting Jace the night before. He didn’t seem upset anymore, but Ral felt guilty regardless. 

Settling back onto the mattress he wiggled and squeezed under the covers, allowing Jace to latch onto him like a magnet. 

“Do you want to go get food later?”

Jace smiled and nodded again.

Ral sighed and wrapped an arm around Jace’s back, pulling him flat across his chest. “At Krenko’s?”

“After I wake up,” Jace mumbled into Ral’s shirt and promptly fell asleep.

With nothing better to do, Ral slowly followed suit.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


What eventually woke Ral was Jace’s weight pressing into his bladder. He cracked his eyes open to see the man curled up against him with his knees digging hard into Ral’s lower abdomen. Jace was still fast asleep and Ral wasn’t interested in waking him just yet. He slowly extracted himself from the man’s clutches and slid off the bed. 

He did his business in short order, relieving himself and washing his hands before he left the bathroom and flopped onto the living area’s sofa. His phone vibrated in his pocket, drawing his attention and making him pull the device out to investigate.

Tomik: I’m so fucked.

Tomik: I drank way too much.

Tomik: Uggh.

Tomik: Teysa made me do kareoke like this and I took my shirt off on stage. 

Tomik: karaoke 

In the back of his mind Ral noted to check Teysa Karlov’s Snapchat for evidence of this the next morning.

Tomik: In a room full of important investors. 😭😭😭

Ral: now they know about your better assets

Tomik: Hiiiiii.

Tomik: Do not joke about this, I’m so embarrassed. 

Tomik: They saw all the hickies. 😭😭😭

Tomik: And my nipple piercings. 😭😭😭

Ral: if they were offended by that they must be prudes

Ral: your body is beautiful

Tomik: Thanks youu…

Tomik: An old lady asked me for a lap dance.

Tomik: I don’t know if she was joking or not. 😥

Ral: how do people not realize youre gay

Ral: i knew when i first met you 

Ral: no offense

Tomik: When you met me I blatantly told you that I thought you were hot.

Ral: you could have been bi or something

Tomik: I guess thats true.

Tomik: Did you know my first kiss was with a girl? It was awful.

Tomik: I cried afterwards. I think i was 12

Ral: my first kiss was with this senior in my highschool i was maybe 15 and he was very hot

Ral: he pulled me into a locker room after class and we did more than kissing after that

Ral: 🍆😮

Tomik: …

Tomik: you were giving blowjobs two years before i was born

Tomik: Holyshit im not drunk enough for that

Tomik: Also no offense taken

Tomik: I DONT KNOW HOW PEOPLE THINK IM STRAIGHT

Tomik: 😭😭😭

Ral: youre too pretty to be straight

Tomik: awww Does it work like that.. 

Ral: sometimes

Tomik: AH

Tomik: Another one of Teysa’s clients just tried to proposition me

Tomik: This one was an old guy

Ral: i am an old guy

Tomik: Its didferent

Tomik: he LOOKS like an old guy 

Tomik: He probably has a wife and three kids 

Tomik: And wants some sweet gay ass to fill the void of his sad marriage

Ral: thats brutal

Ral: he could just be ugly

Tomik: He has a wedding ring. 😬

Ral: rookie move

Tomik: Gotta go Teysa is making me socialize 

Ral: dont get sucked into lap dancing for a milf 

He sat on the couch willing Tomik to come back and text him. Knowing his desires were a flimsy hope at best he stood with a groan, stretching out his lanky body and trudging back to his room. 

It was almost one in the morning, they better get going. He didn’t know how he managed to sleep so much in one day. A full eight hours with Tomik and now another six with Jace. It must have been his body’s revenge for the poor treatment he’d been dealing it recently. 

Jace was exactly in the same spot he'd left him, wrapped around that pillow with the blankets bundled on top. Only his head was sticking out from under the cozy pile. Ral never felt good about waking Jace considering how little sleep he seemed to get, but he really didn’t want to be eating at Krenko’s too late. Especially on a late Saturday night early Sunday morning. He knew from his life with Bolas during that timespan streets were best avoided. 

He never left home without a taser, he was too paranoid to leave himself vulnerable. Ral wondered how Tomik’s ninja maids felt when they found the device in his pants. It must have been… _ shocking. _

_ If Jace could read minds he would be groaning right now. _

In the past Ral had a particular way he enjoyed waking Jace that involved a lot of tongue in a lot of very _ particular _ places. Now that he was momentarily reserving himself for one individual, that option was out the window. It was such a shame… Jace was so deliciously loud when he was getting his cock sucked.

_ Most people fantasize about sleeping with their best friend, right? Totally normal… _

_ But I don’t think they usually put those thoughts into action. _Ral tiredly rubbed at his eyes. Feelings were much too complicated.

What was Jace to him? Something more? It seemed so obvious that they were a bit more than just friends, but being so close with someone for ten years was bound to do that. He wasn’t afraid to admit that he loved Jace, but they definitely weren’t a couple, nor had they ever been in the past. And now, with what was happening between him and Tomik it seemed like their intimacy was coming into jeopardy. He liked Tomik… and Jace… Why couldn’t he have both?

_ Could I? _

Krenko’s now, introspection later.

God, he was going to be exhausted at work again, he really shouldn’t have joined in when Jace invaded his bedroom and claimed it as his own. He shouldn’t be going out so late to eat but when did reason ever stop Ral Zarek? He did what his heart told him, and his heart was telling him waffles were sounding really good right now. 

“Jace.”

The body, wrapped in a bundle, made a sleepy sound but didn’t stir.

“Jace?” he tried again, a bit louder this time.

Nothing.

Ral sat down on the edge of the mattress and poked at Jace’s cheek. “Hellooo? Do you want waffles or not?”

Jace’s eyes gradually opened, staring at the offending hand in his face with scrutiny. Then he wrapped his fingers around Ral’s wrist keeping the hand cemented in his grip. Their eyes met as Jace took Ral’s pointer finger in his mouth and slowly swallowed it all the way down to the knuckle.

Ral’s legs awkwardly rearranged themselves in a poor attempt to hide his newfound surge of arousal. Sweatpants didn’t cover _ anything. _“Uh… Jace? I’m not food.”

_ He’s being awfully provocative today. Normally he looks at me like I’m crazy when I try to kiss him… I don’t understand the reason for the sudden change, but why couldn’t this have happened _ before _ I met Tomik? Dammit _ . _ I would have gladly spent all day fucking him. _

Blue eyes squinted in a challenging glare as Jace began to bob along Ral’s finger. Shoving the blankets off of himself he revealed his body and the tent in his shorts. His tongue sliding and sucking down the length with enthusiasm. Up and down… up and down… Ral groaned in frustration and clamored on top of Jace, long legs straddling narrow hips. 

“I’m not going to fuck you,” Ral growled, unwinding Jace’s grip on his wrist and pulling his hand out from his mouth. “Go deal with your problem in your own room. It’s late. If you want waffles we need to leave soon.”

“Why can’t I do it right here? You don’t have to do anything. You can just watch…” Jace tilted his head and grinned. 

The words Ral wanted to say in protest fell out of his mind as soon as Jace hooked down the waistband of his shorts and revealed his erection. Jace’s pale fingers wrapped around the hot flushed skin and began to lazily stroke. A low moan escaped Jace’s lips, his cock stiffening under the attention he was paying himself. Ral wanted to wrap his mouth around the head and-

No no _ no. You are stronger than this. Jace is not an evil temptress, he’s just horny and stubborn. _

Ral slid off of Jace and blindly grabbed a change of clothes as the pitch of moans grew louder and louder. Jace didn’t seem to care that Ral was leaving, his point had already been made. Now all he wanted to do was get off on Ral’s bed.

Good for him.

Ral blindly stumbled back into the bathroom and took and ice cold shower. The temperature brought back a painful lucidity to his mind. Was Jace intentionally trying to mess with him? He never did like sharing… When he’d been messing around with Dack, Jace always tried to cement himself between them. Originally Ral thought that it was because Jace was repressedly homophobic. He always spoke about Ral’s past endeavors with malice and got annoyed when he slept with any guy that wasn’t him and that… Was beginning to sound a lot like jealousy rather than hatred.

_ Oh fuck. Was Jace… actually interested? _


	7. Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomik copes with his painful memories and Teysa hosts a meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomik's first POV chapter and the real beginning of the plot! Tomik is in a really bad mental place right now so while his attitude might be surprisingly different than how Ral sees him it isn't immune to change.
> 
> WARNING: In this chapter Tomik has sex with someone while drunk. The consent is dubious because of that regardless of his intentions before he was drunk. Tomik doesn't know why he shouldn't have slept with them because in his eyes he consented all the way from the beginning of the night to the end. This is fanfiction, but in real life if you or your partner is drunk they are INCAPABLE of consenting.
> 
> And as usual, there is a NSFW illustration in this chapter.

Judith’s Den was a bar owned by Lady Judith the  _ Scourge Diva.  _ A short slender woman with blood red heels and long black hair. He’d shared her company once or twice, but always beside Teysa, never alone. There was something cold and calculating in her dark gaze that made Tomik’s skin crawl. Shady dealings and underhanded stabbings were never his forté, better left to Teysa and her contacts. Tomik was much more suited to fooling people into thinking he was a nice pleasant young man before the metaphorical dogs tore them to pieces.

Or not so metaphorical, in many cases.

The establishment itself had gone from a speakeasy in the 1800s, to a brothel, to a bar, to a club and now to what it was today. Loud, extravagant, and only a little bit illegal. It was packed full of drunken fools every night of the week. Of course, Teysa bought out an entire room for the night to entertain her potential clients and their associates. All the better for buttering them up and getting them tipsy enough to think she was the best lawyer in Manhattan. 

He didn’t quite understand why Teysa was bringing her clients to Judith’s, when there were plenty of other more  _ appropriate  _ bars she enjoyed just as much. Whatever angle she was playing at was a risky one considering the nature of the case at hand. Four high target guild members and a foreign diplomat all murdered, perfectly connected to one particular senator. Isperia, squeaky clean and law abiding conservative representative of New York was now facing an assassination of her career.

Of course, no one really believed she was behind it, but mountains of hard evidence led all the way back to her. It was hard to deny documents of consultations with dark-dealing hitmen and spies sent to remove her political rivals from office  _ permanently. _

The obvious response was that the documents were forgeries fabricated to incriminate Isperia and the witnesses were planted. Whatever the case may be, someone killed four important guild members and the city was restless. 

  
  


Aurelia’s expression was one of calmly constructed rage, a mask of indifference hiding murderous intent. One of the victims had been a close ally to the ‘warleader’. Her name was Feather, an ex-military vet with a list of medals and honors a mile long. She had aged kindly, but was unfit for combat any longer. Despite that, she refused to retire and continued to mentor the next generation of Boros recruits. The Boros tended to draw in those without work, pay, or the guarantee of safety. To them, Aurelia and her officers saved them from poverty, gave their families hope. The veteran’s funeral had spilled out into the streets, thousands of young men and women came to honor her and all she had given back to her community.

It was almost strange to think someone so entrenched in the darkest parts of the world could be so well loved. When Karlov was sent to prison, the Orzhov elites held decadent balls celebrating his future rotting away in a cell. 

The second victim was a member of the League, an Izmagnus or close ally and confidant of Niv-Mizzet himself. He had been a branch manager at  _ Mizix Tech _ studying alternative fuel methods and electricity as a resource. Tomik heard that the Izzet had been called to a guild-wide conference, scheduled for the upcoming days in order to plan for the inevitable storm ahead in the wake of the murders.

  
  


The third was a member of the Selesnya Conclave, an activist and spiritual leader in the city. She had been away for the past several months on a religious journey through South Asia, returning the day of her murder. Many places of worship held a prayer in her honor. Despite any differences in religion, she had done much in the name of charity and community works. The Selesnya, typically so calm and unified, were now fraying at the seams. The Trostani sisters all disagreed on how to act, and the general assembly was hungry for blood.

And the final victim was a Dimir assassin, apparently of some renown within her guild. Tomik didn't have as much information on her as the rest of them, but that was to be expected with the Dimir.

It was an unspoken rule that guilds didn’t fuck around with other guilds. There were no laws keeping them from committing atrocities. Only the threat of retaliation from other guilds could prevent such actions. Conflicts between guilds were usually small and only involved a few individuals, it was possible to negotiate without escalating into a disaster. Now, at least four guilds had important officials executed in the streets, where they were  _ supposed  _ to be protected by agreed neutrality. On top of that, there was an additional guild that was alleged to be behind all of it, which was almost impossible given the complexities and differences in each guild’s structure. Spies were a given, but spies weren’t the Azorius’ flavor and you couldn’t plan out a precise hit without knowing the target’s personal information and everyday schedule. 

With so many guilds now ready to retaliate for the slights done to them, New York was a dangerous place to be living in. 

Unless Teysa wasn’t telling him something, which tended to be a theme these days, the Orzhov weren’t responsible. The Izzet, Boros, Selesnya, and Dimir had each lost their own people and it was highly unlikely that any of them would be involved unless a rogue faction was behind it. That left the Gruul, Golgari, Simic, and Rakdos.

The Gruul and Rakdos didn’t favor assassins or stealth. The kills were far too clean and professional for them. The Gruul would have beaten them to death or driven a truck into them. The Rakdos, likewise, wouldn’t have left much of a body to identify the victim with. The more gruesome the crime scene, the more likely one of the cultists did it. 

Tomik had a hard time reading the Simic given their isolated nature. They had the money and ability to pay for the assassinations, but did they have the subtlety to spy and place the blame on Isperia? If not, there was always the chance that the Simic hired from another guild to do the deed for them. 

The Golgari were the most likely of the options, he and Teysa had agreed upon it early on in the case. Historically, they had the most animosity and resentment for the Azorius out of all the guilds. They had the manpower and skills to perform the killings and manipulate the Senate into becoming the scapegoat. 

But why? What could the Golgari gain from starting a war between the guilds? 

Tomik had another theory, perhaps the most unlikely of them all. The murders weren’t tied to  _ any  _ guild. It was a tactic to stir up violence and distract them from the real problem, whatever it may be. Someone who wanted to destroy the circle of power dominating the world. They committed the crimes and planted fake evidence in order to create chaos driving the guilds to slowly kill each other off. Once they were too weak to protect themselves, the real culprit would assume control of the wreckage.

It was a wild theory, but nothing else seemed to add up.

Taking action at this point was a massive risk. Teysa didn’t care. Or, she cared a terribly troublesome amount and felt that the danger was worth the truth. Tomik admired her dearly just as much as he was worried for her safety. Because, if someone was capable of killing a Dimir assassin, they clearly knew what they were doing. How hard would it be to end an unprotected woman in heels and a pencil skirt? 

He wanted to be there for her even if he wasn’t protecting her.

While Teysa was busy with her clients, he was going to get very  _ very _ drunk. Drunk enough that he could stop dwelling on the past. Thoughts of the morning plagued his mind and made his stomach turn queasy. For the first time in a long time, he had found himself uncertain, shaken from his place of comfort and forced to look at the cruelties of his life and the world around him. He tried to distract himself with his stream, with pleasure, and even just texting Ral. It wasn’t long until the responses stopped coming and the bad memories returned. 

And how could knowing someone you loved unconditionally, intentionally hurt you, go over painlessly? 

A revelation that was anything but biblical, but still had him praying nonetheless. Tomik could fool himself into finding refuge in God’s mercy for the moment. Until the hurt passed. Until he felt like less of a ghost of a man playing everyone else’s sick game. He wanted to scream and cry but instead he folded his hands in his lap and silently watched the city blur by in the car window. 

Teysa’s thigh was resting against his, an anchor of comfort that he sorely needed. She hadn’t pressed him for answers but Tomik knew that she knew he wasn’t alright. Her invitation was an unspoken offering of support, a distraction. He desperately needed one.

“Another twenty or so minutes until you can forget your own name, Tommy-Boy.”

Tomik groaned at the old nickname. “Hey. Is there anyone I know going to be there?”

“Just Exava bartending tonight but not for us. You’ve probably never met these clients before.”

“Great,” Tomik sighed bitterly. “No one to impress.”

“They’re here for me, after all.” Teysa inclined her head in agreement, a slight smile on her crimson lips. As regal and perfect as always. “Though there is one… Rowan Kenrith.”

“The princess?” His voice only rose slightly, he was almost proud of himself for his composure.

“Bingo. She might be pursuing a case against Isperia on her father’s behalf.”

Tomik practically melted into his seat, his head rolling back against the headrest. “I cannot believe you are taking royalty to Judith’s Den. The only-not-a-sex-club-because-the-police-stopped-us-last-time Judith’s Den. A well known Rakdos hot spot. Why?”

“I don’t know, maybe it’ll be a fun learning experience. Show her the nightlife of the city while she’s here. Maybe get mugged.”

Tomik thought for a moment on what Teysa’s true angle was. She never did anything without an ulterior motive. Whatever it was, it must be something worth bringing Rowan Kenrith to a Rakdos bar for. “Are you trying to… seduce her?”

Teysa burst into a wicked cackle. “That’s a good one!”

“But having a princess wrapped around your finger seems motivation enough… hm.” 

“Rowan is… not quite cut out for diplomacy. It’s her first time really leaving the nest. You’ll see.”

Tomik rubbed his forehead in an attempt to stimulate his brain. “Why involve the Rakdos unless you have a need for them? What could you possibly be up to?”

“That’s for me to know and for you to aggravate over until you figure it out.” 

“You’re really not going to tell me?  _ Me?  _ You need to tell me about ‘business’ decisions before I’m ass deep in them.”

“ _ That’s exceptionally deep for you,”  _ Teysa muttered under her breath.

“Are you using the bar as a fence? Trying to incriminate the royal family as a bribe for information? Luring Rowan into a place you know will throw her out of her comfort zone so you can exploit her weakness?”

“It’s really nothing malicious.”

He shot her a withering look. 

“Fine, since you have such lofty opinions of me,” Teysa gave a pointed glare. “With the assassinations destroying Isperia’s PR cred, and the possibility that an Azorius member was responsible for killing a British diplomat, the royals are looking to cut ties with the Senate. I’m going to show them that we’re the best candidate for a new partnership.”

_ Damn, I forgot about the diplomat. Shit really is getting to me. _

“That’s it?” Tomik felt almost disappointed. He wanted something more dramatic. “But why meet at Judith’s? Rakdos territory isn’t safe right now, they could be behind the assassinations.”

“There’s no such thing as ‘safe’ for us. Not anymore. We love Judith’s and it’s a way to put our non-royal guests off their element and force them to adjust. Also because Lord Rakdos has been on my case about a meeting so a few of his men will be contacting me afterwards.”

Tomik didn’t like the sound of that, but he knew Teysa never put herself in the line of fire unless it was important.

“That’s just another headache to deal with,” Tomik tiredly rubbed his eyes beneath his glasses. “Is this about the orphanages again? Can’t they find their own people instead of using ours? Shouldn’t they have bigger problems to worry about right now?”

“Likely, might just be a territory trade. He’s been encroaching on  _ your  _ area quite a bit if you haven’t noticed.”

“Rakdos hotels don’t compare to anything my family has its hands in. I think, if I walked inside  _ The Hidden Temptations  _ I’d instantly get herpes from breathing. But if it is a territory thing... are you going to need me there?”

“I’ll be fine. Publicly, this meeting is a consultation for individuals looking to take legal action against Isperia and her allies.”

“I don’t like the idea of you being alone for the meeting.”

“I’ll have all of Rowan’s nice bodyguards with me, don't worry.”

“You know I’m always going to worry, I don’t want you to get hurt. There’s a murderer on the loose looking to kill high priority guild members. Isn’t that risky? If we play our cards wrong the Azorius are going to come for our heads if the assassins don’t first.”

“Ah-ah-ah,” Teysa tutted while waving her taloned finger. “I’ve already met with Lavinia, and the Senate are under the assumption that we’re sticking to our agreement. They believe I’m going to be supporting Isperia in court, and I never told them I  _ wasn’t.” _

“Isn’t our alliance with the Senate going to bite us here? If the Kenriths see us as friends of the people they’re looking to rid themselves of, aren’t we… fucked?”

“Who knows of our agreement outside of the Azorius bureaucrats? If anything, we’re nice and comfortably familiar territory for them. Most of our standards for etiquette and formality coincide with the Senate’s. Who’s going to turn down more money being thrown at them?”

“I suppose I was looking beyond capitalistic gain, but that’s really all we needed going for us,” Tomik snorted. “So the reason why the princess is here is more like, ‘We’ll help you get revenge for your diplomat if you let us do our thing in Europe without interfering. And by doing that we’ll give you a share of our earnings and support the politicians you like.’ Money speaks louder than words.” 

“Precisely,” Teysa smiled and poked his cheek. “And you know, the royals love dogs.”

Tomik rolled his eyes, “ _ Everyone loves dogs. _ ”

“Not everyone, I bet you’ve met thousands of dog haters in your life without ever knowing.”

“Whatever. That isn’t the point of this conversation, anyway.”

“Come on, Tomik. Don’t be such a pessimist. Take the night off. Relax. Have some fun.”

“I’ll try, but I’m not making any promises,” Tomik frowned. “So run the guest list by me outside of the princess.”

“Back to business, huh? You’re supposed to be taking a night away from politics, not participating in it.”

“Maybe I’m just interested.  _ Maybe  _ it’s important for me to know these things as one of your department heads.”

“Of course,” Teysa nodded with a sly smile. “Our guests are quite an unappealing bunch.”

“Oh boy,” Tomik groaned. 

“I know. I’m sorry that you’re being dragged into it but you can cop out anytime you want to. There‘s Mavren Fein, he’s almost a religious zealot. Wants to ban abortion, thinks gay marriage is a problem, advocates for restricting LGBT protection laws. We have to play nice with him from time to time because of his connections with Evangelical groups. It goes without saying that you should be careful of how you speak to him.”

“I don’t envy you,” Tomik grunted. “Something tells me Fein isn’t going to be excited to meet me.”

“If he causes any problems he’s going to pay for it,” Teysa rubbed his shoulder affectionately. “He’s upset with Isperia’s tolerance and support for minorities rather than lobbying for her party. Most of the people tonight are, actually.”

“Charming.”

“Edgar Markov, patriarch of the Markov family,” Teysa began, but before she could continue Tomik interrupted her with a chuckle.

“Oh, I know him. I’m surprised he’s bothering with politics, or that he’s still alive. He’s not so bad, just a little intimidating.”

“Dare I ask how you know a big pharma CEO personally without me ever hearing about it?”

“My grandparents tried to hook me up with his grandson. It was… awkward.”

Teysa nodded for him to continue. 

“I hope Edgar doesn’t remember me, it’s been years… I was so anxious back then before moving to the city, and Sorin was  _ way  _ out of my league, that I apologized to him when he asked me to follow him to his private study. I thought he was about to murder me and hide my body in the walls.”

“You had no self confidence back then,” Teysa agreed with a slight smile. 

“So the other clients, who are they?”

“There’s two more, Olivia Voldaren and Runo Stromkirk. Olivia would fit right in amongst the Rakdos, I don’t know her reasoning for seeking us out but I don’t believe she cares much for loyalty outside her family. As soon as she smells blood in the water, she’s looking for something to gain, and this case is no different. As for Runo, Isperia ignored domestic trade enough to piss him off, and voted against higher tariffs on luxury goods. The Stromkirks have a big stake in shipping and transportation so that didn’t go over well.”

“Isperia doesn’t seem to have many fans. She’s so boring and by the book too. It’s like being offended by a stale piece of bread.”

“Bread is gross!” Teysa giggled. 

The rest of the ride to the bar was a game of trying to direct his thoughts away from his morning with Ral. Thinking about it was only making his chest hurt and his breath ragged. Tomik was sick and tired of being used by people he thought cared for him. All people wanted was his money or his body and didn’t give a shit about how he felt. Then Mr Perfect Hookup waltzed right into his life, broke his heart, and then left him to deal with the fallout on his own. He couldn’t have forced him to stay. They’d only just met and asking someone to value a hookup over a close friend would be rude in just about every scenario. Tomik wasn’t even sure if he actually liked Ral, or if it was just his pathetic desperation to cling to anyone who showed him an ounce of genuine kindness. 

Tomik had smothered makeup all over his neck to hide the marks on his skin that his shirt couldn't cover up.. The clients didn’t need to know any details about his personal life, and well… Tomik was looking for more than a drink at the moment. He’d been frustrated all day. Frustrated enough that he fucked himself on a dildo for the first time  _ ever  _ while wearing Ral’s clothes because he really was that sad, and then posted it for everyone to see. 

This would be an excellent opportunity to find an outlet for everything bothering him. If not, then it would be nice to answer the question on his mind.

_ Do I care for him, or am I just lonely? _

Hopefully Tomik could slip away from the meeting and find someone worth experimenting with.

Teysa’s chauffeur dropped them off a block or so away from the bar. It was a weekend, so trying to park anywhere nearby would be a lesson in masochism. Tomik hopped out of his side and went around to Teysa’s, opening the door for her and offering a hand. She took his arm with grace, using him for balance as Tomik fished her cane from the space between the seats. 

“Thank you,” Teysa smiled before testing the weight on her good leg and taking the lead towards the bar. No matter how old they got, Tomik always found himself following behind her. It didn’t feel right to do otherwise. Despite her authority, she didn’t exercise it within the context of their relationship. She wouldn’t care if he ran ahead or didn’t help her stand or refused to open doors for her. Though, it wasn’t in his nature to neglect her needs. 

Tomik knew there were getting closer by the amount of people congregating around outside. It wasn’t exactly late yet, but Judith’s was popular enough that it didn’t really matter. They were open practically 24/7, because for the clowns, the party never ends. 

Inside Judith’s, the ceilings were high, cages now only used for a cosmetic decoration hung from the support rafters. Before they were pressured into returning to a bar, the cages weren’t just for show. Tomik had seen it with his own eyes, Rakdos prostitutes and performers climbing the support beams to dance high above the club patrons. The floor was a free for all of hedonism, people of all origins fucking, dancing, drinking, and getting high. It was a mess. Half the time it reeked of alcohol, piss, and cum. Tomik hated it back then. He had tried his best to avoid being sent to the club for any  _ business  _ before it was purified.

Now only the echoes of what it had been remained, chains once used for  _ well you know _ were still flavorful wall decor. The staff still wore their skimpy demonic costumes with their horned headgear and spiked leather everything. The specialty drinks were all named after sex positions and drugs. The walls, floor, and furniture were black while the lights painted the room in a harsh blood red. Red curtains from a gauze like fabric were draped around larger tables to give it a feel of privacy and sophistication. That was, until a waiter handed you your  _ Doggy Style Creampie _ .

Whether you were coming for business or pleasure, to the Rakdos they were the same thing. At least, the pleasure part. Tomik wondered if the flashing eye burning lights were supposed to support the pain aspect, or if it was a metaphorical thing nowadays too. Or maybe the pain was the resulting hangover after getting shitfaced off of their  _ Afternoon Delight  _ or  _ Bareback Bliss _ .

Teysa had made sure to arrive early so she could greet all of the clients as they arrived. As expected, they began to funnel in only a few minutes later. Tomik was debating on sitting down and drinking rather than welcoming the guests, but that would be so rude, wouldn't it? No, he wouldn’t want to upset any important people and make Teysa look bad.

Tomik tried not to scowl as he shook hands with a particularly sour Mavren Fein. Judging by the look on his face, he didn’t want to be touching Tomik either. His loss. He’d been hoping that Fein couldn’t connect his name with his publicity, but it seems that he was all too aware of Tomik’s sexual preferences and was mentally tallying every way he was going to suffer in Hell. 

Just before Teysa began conversing with the clients, the last two guests hurried into their rented side room along with a swarm of guards hot on their tail. They weren’t even late, everyone else had just gotten there early. One of their guards was built like a house, his long hair was tied back into a bun with marks shaved into his temples. He was so massive that his formal clothes looked borderline comically tight on him. His buttoned shirt was one flex away from exploding. Interestingly, his ears and face were littered with piercings, that didn’t seem to fit regulation standards. 

He reminded Tomik of Bilagru in a way, as if there was a connection between men that had to duck into doorways and shook the room with each footstep.

While the princess was the focus of their negotiations, it appeared that the prince had also tagged along. The man was young, younger than Tomik by only a few months. Rowan was as well, that was the way things went with twins after all. His blond hair was askew and scattered across his face from the frantic way he’d been rushing to stay on schedule instead of being rudely late.

Perhaps Teysa and Tomik weren’t the only two reluctant to leave each others’ sides. 

Tomik grinned to himself. Teysa hadn’t mentioned anything about the princess’ twin brother _ .  _ And now he found himself interested in getting to know le petit prince  _ personally.  _

Rowan gave a wide smile as radiant as the sun. Tomik knew her to be fiery and headstrong unlike her calmer and level headed twin. Her touch was warm, her grip almost painfully strong. He had to hide his wince of pain as she crushed his poor dainty hand into dust. “Nice to meet you, Mr. Vrona,” she piped in as they shook hands. Judging by the color across her defined cheekbones, she was serious. 

_ Not the attention I’m looking for tonight, princess. Though I am flattered. _

“Miss Karlov.” The prince greeted politely, accepting Teysa’s porcelain palm into a customary shake. “And Mr. Vrona.”

Rather than repeat the handshake with Tomik the prince instead ducked his head into a slight bow. Tomik could almost pretend that he didn’t feel a twinge of disappointment at the gesture. Did he not want to touch him? The level of formality was odd given Teysa’s superiority over him, if anything Will should have bowed to her as well. That resentment didn’t last very long, because when the blond raised his head again Tomik could see the man’s eyes trailing along his body. Was he… too shy to touch him?

“It’s a pleasure, your highness.” Tomik smiled, this one wasn’t at all as painful to fake as it was with the rest of the guests. A pretty man eyeing him up was his comfort zone at this point. He’d probably feel even more at ease if he was naked, now that he thought about it.

_ Not good for Teysa’s image, can’t do that. _

“Yes,” Will agreed. “There aren’t many people like us around.” The prince gestured from himself and his sister to Teysa and then Tomik. “We ought tae help each other out. Stick together.”

_ We’ll be sticking together alright.  _

He wasn’t entirely sure what Will was getting at from the context of the conversation.  _ Like us. _ Like young heirs to a universe of responsibility and power? Or perhaps simply he was referencing how none of the other guests were under the age of forty? Or maybe he was commenting on their apparent lack of heterosexuality?  _ Now that one was blind conjecture and a little bit of wishful thinking. _

_ Also, are we  _ that  _ obvious? There are rumors about the highnesses, and I’m not exactly discrete with my presence…  _

No, wishful thinking.

“Kenrith. Rowan Kenrith. Call me Ro. No need for any fancy titles!” She stumbled over her words as she looked at anything but Tomik’s face. It was almost endearing, but this innocence was a fragile thing in their line of work. “My wee brother Will and I are interested in working alongside the both of you. We’ve heard great things about your people.” 

Will looked to his sister with what appeared to be frustration. Oh my, Rowan had a habit of running her mouth, didn’t she?

“William Kenrith, forgive my sister’s premature suggestion. Our family hasn’t yet decided if you’re the ones we’re looking for. We likely won’t come to a conclusion by the end of the night, either.”

Will’s attention once again returned to Tomik. It wasn’t difficult to catch him in the act of staring, considering that no one else in the room had drawn his attention at all. Older men had charm and experience that was hard to match. These men… had decades of suffocatingly heterosexual worldviews drowning them in mediocrity and lack of grooming. Why bother looking for someone among the general crowd, when there was a breathtakingly attractive prince right standing in front of him. One that was clearly passing glances and trying to pretend like Tomik’s tight clothes weren’t a distraction. 

While Teysa continued along her introductory conversation with Rowan, Will stuck beside Tomik. It would have been a comfortable brotherhood if Tomik wasn’t trying to get him naked. 

“I wasn’t aware you’d be here tonight, mate?” 

Teysa raised an eyebrow, grinning wickedly. Apparently Rowan wasn’t enough to distract her from teasing her favorite Vrona.  _ Mate? _ She silently formed the word as Will’s attention was focused on Tomik’s lips. Tomik forced himself to maintain his façade of neutrality rather than groan at Teysa’s smug face.

_ His accent is cute, like him. _

“My dear Tomik was feeling down and I figured a night of socializing would raise his spirits. Don’t worry about him.” Teysa squeezed Tomik’s shoulder hard enough to dig into the bite marks Ral had left behind. He wheezed as she carried on with her buttering, “Tomik is a reliable guy. I trust him with my life. He’s the second best lawyer in Manhattan.”

_ Now she was just laying it on thick… _

“Oh? Who’s the best?” Rowan smiled, like she didn’t know the answer already.

Well, perhaps she  _ didn’t. _

“She is,” Tomik groaned. “The Karlov family has been  _ the _ name in law since they were founded. The Vronas have been serving the Karlovs all the way back to Bohemia. If this wasn’t the 21st century I would probably be Teysa’s servant.”

“Don’t be sad, Tomik. You would look so great in a tux,” Teysa purred teasingly.

Tomik sighed and shook his head. “She still acts like I’m her servant, anyway.”

The prince and princess both laughed in unison at their playful familiarity. It was almost a little strange how boths pairs were so… aligned with one another. 

  
  


“I hope you enjoy Judith’s Den. It’s a little favorite of ours,” Teysa smiled her perfect showman smile. The one that once again signaled the beginning of  _ work  _ rather than  _ play _ .

“Aw I’m sure me an Will are gonna love it here. Right, Will?”

Will was not listening, instead he seemed to be lost in Tomik’s eyes. 

“Will?”

“Huh, oh. Um,” the prince coughed in embarrassment, hiding his face with his palm. His fingers were long and slender, nimble and elegant. Tomik didn’t know why he was obsessing over fingers, maybe he was just that thirsty tonight. Will caught him staring like Tomik had caught him just moments before, he wiggled his fingers before responding. “‘M not too fond of alcohol but I’ll be glad to have a chat with all of you. I’ve been dying to meet the two of you.”

“Right! It’s lovely to meet yae, Miss Karlov. A-and you too, Mr. Vrona!”

“Please call me Tomik, I’m off duty for tonight.” Tomik was dying to close the narrow space between them, grab Will’s wrist and take one of his pretty fingers into his mouth. Show him exactly how good he was at sucking.

“Oh, yes! Tomik,” Rowan gave a nervous laugh 

Will finally worked up the courage to look at Tomik directly again, and his swore that his heart stopped for the briefest of moments. Will’s pale face was painted a lovely shade of red. His blue eyes were complemented by his light blond hair that looked loose and soft to the touch. He was a good bit shorter than Tomik, but not exactly short per say. Throughout his inspection, Will was growing more and more flustered by how brazenly Tomik was watching him.  _ Oh, I suppose I am staring, aren’t I? _

“Please, have a seat, You- Will.” Teysa nodded and gestured towards one of the booths nearby. A bartender was already taking orders and putting on a show of making fancy drinks for all of them. Luckily, it wasn’t Exava. Thank goodness for that. Her tricks were uncomfortably sexual, even more than the standard for the Rakdos. She usually left Tomik wishing he hadn’t ordered anything whilst Teysa dropped hints like it was going out of style. She always prefered more… dangerous partners. 

After Will found a booth, Tomik wasted no time at all sliding in right across from him—much to the frustration of the royal guards. The big one with the long hair looked unimpressed but not surprised. He took a seat near the entrance of the room. Tomik was shocked the booth could accommodate his thighs, which were thicker than Tomik’s whole waist. He half expected Rowan to follow suit, sitting beside her brother, but instead she hesitantly settled beside Olivia Voldaren. Will was leaving all the business for his sister, what a shame for them and a boon for the Orzhov. 

“So, Will.” Tomik began quietly, not loud enough to disrupt Teysa’s meeting or annoy the rest of her clients. “How are you enjoying your time overseas so far? You haven’t been to New York very often, have you?”

“Not enough. The city is charming.” Will stared down at his hands folded primly atop the table. Not yet daring to look directly at Tomik again. He found it almost painfully heartwarming how obvious Will was being. “Everything is so different here, it’s overwhelming at times. One of my favorite things is all the food, we don’t have sweets as good as yours back home.”

Tomik rested his chin on his hand and leaned in slightly closer “Now why is that?”

Will’s attention was slowly drawn in the direction of Tomik’s mouth. His speech became slow as if it was wading through honey and molasses. “There’s more sugar… we have rules ‘gainst it...”

The sound of heels clicking on the floor alerted Tomik to the woman arriving with his drink. She gave a little curtsy in an attempt to showcase her prominent cleavage before going on her way. 

Will hadn’t even turned to look at her.

  
  


Tomik took a long sip of his drink, it was a strawberry daiquiri taken to the extreme. Fruit, sweet, and tasted nothing like alcohol—which was exactly the way he liked it. Will, however was not drinking, having refused bartender’s the offer when she had placed Tomik’s drink on the table. It was strange then, how interested he seemed in Tomik’s drink. 

He slowly licked his lips, his pink tongue tracing over the swell of his plush red mouth. Tomik couldn't help but chuckle at Will’s eyes tracking the movement almost hungrily. As soon as the prince paused, catching himself from doing anything to forward, his focus snapped back to his hands. Will huffed as his blond hair scattered into his face. 

“I’d love to give you a taste of something sweet, Your Highness.”

Will froze in surprise then allowed his eyes to flutter closed, taking in a sharp inhale in surprise, before opening them again. Pale blue met warm amber, and Tomik knew that it wasn’t wishful thinking on his part any more. Prince Charming was interested in more than small talk, now Tomik just needed a window to steal him away without drawing undue attention.

Tomik leaned back into the booth, cutting Will some slack so that he didn’t scare him off with his feverish intensity. “I have a bit of a sweet tooth. Well… a  _ bit  _ is an understatement. You’d have to fight me to make me give up cake. Strawberry anything, for that matter.”

“Ah, my sister is the same way. When we were little, our nannies always made a fuss over her appetite. She tried to persuade ‘em into givin her more candy than she was allowed. I would sneak her mine.” Will smiled in a distantly reminiscent way. “But you probably don’t want to hear about that. Sorry mate, gettin a litl’ distracted.”

“By your memories, or something else?” Tomik grinned.

“You know what I mean,” Will shot back almost too quickly to be innocuous as he suggested. “If I was distracted it would mean there’s somethin else I’m tryn tae focus on, woulnit?” 

_ Now he’s playing too. Good. I love games. _

“So, tell me Will,” Tomik’s voice lowered to a hushed whisper. “Why did it come to be that you and your sister were sent to negotiate with the Syndicate rather than a... lower profile diplomat?”

“Our da wanted us to get more ‘hands on experience’.” Will seemed to catch the innuendo as it slipped from his mouth. Giving Tomik a smug look as he pointedly accentuated the words. “We had this trip to North America planned months in advance… then everything happened.”

_ That seems too perfect. Hmm…  _

“I’d see it as a sign of trust that he wanted my sis an I to chat with yae rather than a ‘real negotiator’. There also might be something to say in there about relating to someone your own age, yae know?”

“I can see the logic behind that.”

“Really? Cus I was just kinna talkin out my arse,” Will laughed sheepishly. Reaching up with one of his slender hands to smooth back his messy blond locks. 

“That’s ninety percent of negotiation, I’m afraid,” Tomik snorted into his drink before downing the rest of it.

Will gave a concerned wave of his brows at the suggestion. “Our futures will be bright, then.”

It wasn’t long before the Rakdos girl returned with another daiquiri and another little dance to try and get them to pay attention to her. Tomik almost felt bad for her, because he didn’t care for it and Will didn’t even notice. If he wasn’t staring at Tomik, then he was looking across the room to make sure his sister was alright. At the moment, Rowan was raucously laughing at some joke Olivia had made at Edgar’d expense while Teysa smiled at them all smugly and Teysa-y.

The Rakdos girl winked at him as she sauntered away.  _ She has to know, right? This is just a thing they do for everyone? _

True to his intentions, Tomik was getting drunk. He really was just a little buzzed at the moment, but a few more drinks and everything would be great. He was only a little disappointed that Will wasn’t drinking with him. Tomik could respect the idea of wanting a level head when committing yourself to business. Will wasn’t really doing that, though. Rowan was the one dealing with Teysa while Will was sitting and watching Tomik’s throat bob. 

“Will.”

The prince jolted out of his Tomik induced trance. “Y-yeah?”

“Why aren’t you drinking?”

“Oh. I just don’t like to. I don’t think it tastes very good and I hate forgetting things. Last time I drank too much at some party Rowan had to fish me out of a tree.”

Tomik coughed up the daiquiri in shock. He struggled to breathe around his own laughter and the fluid caught in his throat. Will was laughing too, it was loud and nasally and _ so cute.  _ Tomik wanted to make him laugh more.

“A tree?”

“Aye, I climbed all the way tae the top and couldn’t get myself down. I was trying to impress a few birds or something.”

_ Birds. Birds? _

“By climbing a tree?” Tomik giggled. “Did it work?”

Will hushed his voice as he continued. “Aw, fucking right it did I slept with her  _ and  _ her friend. He wasn’t so fun because all he wanted to do was pump his hen and wouldn’t let me touch  _ his  _ ass.”

_ So the birds were women…  _

“Ah,” Tomik nodded in sympathy, understanding at least the last bit of what Will had said. “Was it a nice ass?”

“It was an ass of legend,” Will sighed sorrowfully. 

Tomik couldn’t stop himself from asking, “better than mine?”

Will smirked, “From what I’ve seen… You don’t have tae worry. Can’t imagine how you even sit on that thing.”

“It’s like a highchair, but all the time!” Tomik grinned.

It took awhile for Will to collect himself in response to that statement. He was laughing so hard that he doubled over onto the table, gasping for air. “Aye, I’m glad yae came, Tomik. Sure would have been dull as hell without you and your arse here.”

“Is my ass its own person? Should I be providing an ID for it to be in a bar with me?” Tomik poked Will’s head which was resting on the finished wooden table. He looked up at Tomik from under his blond hair hanging in his eyes and flying all over. He was having such difficulty getting it to stay slicked back. 

Will blew a lock of hair away from his mouth and replied, “should I be flirting with your arse too?”

“I think I’m fit to speak on both of our behalfs,” Tomik snickered. “And to be honest, Will, I already liked you before you started flirting.”

The prince's face was a stunning red, it would make Rowan’s blouse jealous. “Hey! Who says I wasn’t flirting from the beginning?”

“Ooo,  _ loverboy _ . Who knew the little prince was so devious? I bet you had different plans for tonight before you saw me, am I right?”

Will gave a guilty nod, raising himself to a normal sitting position once more. “I was supposed to be a diplomonster. I gave myself a pep talk in the mirror and everything. I guess chatting you up is close enough.”

“Keep it up and see what my kind of  _ diplomacy  _ is like, little prince.”

Will visibly shivered.

“Heeey party man! How are you doing?” Teysa clasped Tomik’s bicep and slung her other arm around his shoulders. “Having fun? Are you two boys behaving without me and Rowan to watch over you?”

“Teysa…”

“Behaving?” Will laughed into the back of his hand. “Tomik might be drinking this place dry but he’s been fantastic company thus far.”

“Hear that Tey Tey? I’m  _ fantastic.” _

Teysa childishly stuck her tongue out at him before turning her attention to Will. “Is there any concern you wish to speak to me about, Your Highness? Tomik isn’t exactly here to negotiate with anything besides the bartender if you haven’t noticed.”

“I think he’s negotiating  _ something  _ with me,” Will smiled and didn’t dare meet Tomik’s gaze. “And he’d being very convincing.”

Teysa gave a shit eating grin and shook Tomik’s shoulders erratically. If Tomik didn’t have such a high alcohol tolerance he probably would have been seeing all of the previous strawberry daiquiris making a reappearance on the table. 

“So, Tomik…”

“No.”

“I didn’t even ask you anything yet!” Teysa pouted.

“I know what that tone of voice means. You’re trying to bribe me.”

“Noooo, I would never do that. I simply wished to request a musical performance from my favorite Vrona.”

“Like karaoke?” Will asked. “Are yae sure about that? You’re, well, completely rat-arsed.”

“Yeah! Karaoke. Come on, Tomik. I know you love to show off.”

Tomik squinted at her judgmentally “What’s the catch?”

“I choose the song, no biggie. I’ll make sure it’s something you like.”

Tomik sighed and wrestled himself from Teysa’s deathgrip. “Fine. No Taylor Swift, though. Not after the last time.”

“Last time?” Will raised his trimmed eyebrows in confusion. 

“He’s sworn for me to not tell anyone.”

Will eyed them curiously.

“It was a long time ago,” Tomik grunted. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  


When the music faded into silence Tomik couldn’t get off the stage fast enough as he tripped over himself to retrieve his shirt from the floor. Pulling the dark garment back down over his head. 

“You’re more fun than you look, little boy,” Olivia Voldaren remarked. “Why don’t you come sit here and give me my own little show?”

“Olivia-“ Mavren Fein began to hiss but was interrupted by another.

“Tomik… you’ve grown so much since I last saw you. You’ve become such a handsome young man…”

Tomik found himself slightly ill at the sound of Edgar Markov hitting on him. Teysa too, had a look of displeasure on her face, but stayed silent. He hurried back into the little isolated corner he’d been festering in. The journey was littered with horny old men and Olivia, but he made it without getting his ass grabbed so he saw that as a victory. 

When he tried to slip between Runo Stromkirk and Teysa, his old friend pulled him aside and slipped something into his back pocket.  _ Maybe not. Was that technically groping?  _

_ “Have fun,”  _ Teysa whispered.

As he sat down, he took whatever the thing was out of his pocket and-

_ Oh. Teysa… _

Another one of her novelty condoms rested in his hand, hot pink and bubblegum flavored. He scrambled to stuff it back into his pocket before someone noticed what he was holding.

As Teysa reorganized her guests after the ‘ _ show’,  _ Tomik pulled out his phone and found that Ral was active. He hated the way his heart fluttered at the thought of it. He shot the man a few messages before someone else sat beside him at the table. He breathed a sigh of relief to find that it was only Will Kenrith. If it was Edgar, he may have shit himself.

He was flustered still, his eyes a bit dark and heavy lidded. Tomik knew what that look meant, and honestly he was ready to get the show on the road at this point.

“Wow… you looked even better in person,” Will murmured in awe. “I… I mean-“

Tomik paused,  _ in person. Wait. _

“Will-“

The prince flushed a vibrant color and quickly shook his head. “No. Forget I said anything! Uh. You sang very... nice? I didn’t expect you to be so talented.”

Tomik leaned into Will’s personal space far beyond a normal level of friendliness, luckily he had the excuse of being drunk to defend himself if anyone cared to complain about it. “Will. We’ve done enough talking.”

The blond’s breath hitched as he tilted his head back in an attempt at any semblance of decency. Tomik had thrown out decency when he ripped his shirt off and flashed everybody. The only thing keeping him from claiming him there and then were the diplomatic repercussions and media backlash that could get out and ruin Will’s perfect reputation. 

“Tomik, we shouldn’t… I’m not…” Will’s eyes fell to Tomik’s lips again, if he wasn’t so sexually frustrated, he would have shown Will how good his lips felt elsewhere. Tomik figured teasing his pink tongue along said lips and showing off the golden stud attached to it wouldn’t hurt. 

Will gulped.

Beneath the table where their bodies were hidden, Tomik’s hand blazed a trail up Will’s thigh. Not far enough to actually play with his erection, he didn’t need to touch to know he was hard. He wasn’t so tactless and drunk that he forgot about his manners. Tomik could already tell anyway by the way Will’s shoulders were shaking and his thighs were flexing against his fingertips

“Ah.  _ Please.  _ If you keep going like this mate…I’m going to be making  _ noises,”  _ Will whimpered into his shoulder. 

With his free hand, Tomik affectionately cupped the side of Will’s hot cheek. “Follow me to the bathroom in two minutes. That is, if you want to see how good I look compared to my photos.”

“You want me to chum with you?” Will practically squeaked.

_ What the fuck does chum mean? _

“If you’re... interested?”

Will stayed silent and instead responded by nodding his head like it was made of stone.

* * *

Tomik half expected his nerves to get to him after the heat of the moment passed. He was oddly… calm. Like he was watching everything happen from behind a glass wall. With Ral, he’d been so anxious and afraid of disappointing him, but with Will it was the opposite. He didn’t care what the prince thought of him or how he could meet his preconceived expectations. Because  _ apparently  _ Will Kenrith had seen him naked before, maybe even seen him masturbate for the camera. That should have scared the shit out of him but right now it only made him feel a twisted sense of pride.

He made his way to the men’s room without incident and by a stroke of luck there was a functioning lock on the door. It wasn’t just a single stall and a few men were absentmindedly relieving themselves or washing up. Hopefully they would leave soon or else they would be getting an eyeful of gay sex.

As one man left another entered. Will’s pale blond hair made him stand out among the dark atmosphere of the bar. His eyes locked on to Tomik’s for a brief moment and then his expression morphed into concern once he noticed all the other people in the bathroom.

“Here… now? Doggin’ in a bathroom? You’re jaked,” Will winced, shyly stepping forward until he was an arms length away. They were standing side by side but tilted in toward each other. “We have a hotel not too far away, it would only take twenty or so minutes…”

Tomik leaned back against the marble counter, his ass pressing into it in an obscene way. “And we have plenty of time to go afterwards. This isn’t about time, Will.”

“No?”

Tomik was close enough to whisper into Will’s ear. “Doesn’t the idea of fucking where anybody could see you turn you on? 

“Hn. Tomik…” Will breathed in sharply. “Aye...”

“Chances are slim that anyone would recognize me unless they know me personally. And to them, you’re just some pretty Scottish twunk getting plowed by his top in a bathroom. Maybe they’ll stay and watch, but most of them will try to pretend hearing you moan isn’t making them rock hard and wish they could have a turn with you.”

“ _ Tomik!”  _ Will hissed, his face bright red. 

He ducked his head, reaching for the hem of his shirt and tugging it off like he had done earlier, wary of knocking his glasses off. He wanted to keep those on, to see every part of Will in detail. The stripping garnered a few glances from the other men in the bathroom, one of them even whistled in appreciation. Tomik shot the whistler an unamused glare before turning back to Will.

“Are you sure about joining me? We could still go to your place like you suggested. I don’t want to pressure you into doing something you don’t want to do.”

“No… I don’t want to wait, and this is feckin hot. Also, I noticed you called yourself my ‘ _ top’ _ ,” Will smiled wryly. “Not that I disagree.”

Rather than respond, Tomik shrugged his shoulders and undid the button on his skinny jeans. Then came the telltale sound of a zipper opening. Reaching inside his briefs he freed his erection from its prison. Now, doing that in a bathroom wasn’t especially noteworthy… unless you weren’t facing a urinal and instead began  _ stroking  _ said cock with purpose. 

A man who had been in a stall walked out, froze upon seeing Tomik, and then hurried out of the room without even washing his hands,  _ eugh. _

Will gave a soft huff in surprise as Tomik placed his free hand on Will’s chest. Sliding underneath, hiking his fitted dress shirt up to reveal his smooth abdomen. With a little force, Tomik was pushing Will back and up against the countertop. The mirror just behind him revealed a few interested onlookers eagerly awaiting for events to proceed. 

“You’re so pretty, Will.”

Will caught the memo that they were undressing now and slowly, shyly began to unbutton his trousers. He blindly kicked his jodhpur boots off of his feet and peeled his socks away. The way he shimmied his hips just a little while sliding the fabric of his pants down his milky thighs made Tomik want to do unspeakable things.

When it got to the underwear, that’s when Will hesitated. It was clear that he wasn’t particularly used to undressing before an audience, even if he had servants doing it for him or something similar. His fingers gripped the elastic hem so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. Will took in a deep breath before  _ finally  _ unveiling his full body for everyone in the bathroom to see. 

“It’s fucking cauld in here,” Will grumbled.

Will as an entirety was about what he had expected, his skin was pale and smooth with a few birthmarks here and there. He had soft almost white downy hair trailing down his stomach into the thatch around his cock. Said cock was cute, proportionately on the smaller side, but cute. The few men Tomik had slept with before besides Ral had cocks about Will’s size. They were good in the way that you could fit it all in your hand, or mouth, without struggling. Choking down a monster dong was really a test of patience for both parties. Smaller was more fun to play with, in his opinion. 

Tomik almost wanted to press their cocks together and see just how much his own dwarfed Will’s. The sight of it could have driven him over the edge if he wasn’t careful.

He couldn’t help that he was so well endowed, but a lot of other people seemed to love it. Tomik hadn’t really considered it until Teysa brought it up a few years ago. Sure, he glanced around the locker room like everyone else did in school, but he had always been terrified of someone taking it the wrong way and making people uncomfortable or angry. He knew that other boys were smaller but he didn’t consider that he was just  _ big. Like, actually really big and not just overexaggerating for attention.  _

“Pretty?”

“Mmhm, I just wanna see how good you look when I’m inside you.”

“I haven’t mentally prepared myself for this,” Will muttered as he lowered his gaze to Tomik’s erection. “That is not going to fit. You have a monster banger attached to you.”

Tomik chuckled darkly, “We just need to try harder than normal.”

“I hope you have lube, or a frenchie for that matter.”

“Frenchie?”

“A rubber.”

“Ah. Yeah I have one. Do you like bubblegum?” Tomik smirked, taking his hand off his cock in order to remove the condom from his back pocket and the plastic bottle of lube from the other. His other hand was still mapping the muscles of Will’s abdomen, he hadn’t expected the prince to be so fit. It was a nice little surprise. 

“Hot pink,” Will eyed the clear wrapper incredulously. “Aren’t those for… sucking?”

As Tomik ripped the package open with his teeth he mumbled something along the lines of “ _ Tey wurk fer penitraton too _ .” Then aligned the latex with his head, mindful of the piercings, and pulled the condom down his cock. Tomik had been worrying about size and breaking and all that considering it was flavored but Teysa seemed to have figured that out in advance.

Now came the most important part.

Tomik drizzled a layer of lube onto his fingers. Will figured out their positioning with some ingenious swiftness, hopping up so his naked ass was resting on the counter before lowering himself onto his back as far as he could. Given that the sinks weren’t  _ that  _ deep it was awkward and must have felt like hell on his spine. Will then slid forward until his shoulders were flat on the counter and his hips were hanging over the edge. It was the perfect height for Tomik to grab his sides, thrust forward and sink into that tight heat… 

But Will needed preparation, he needed to make it as good for him as Tomik would want for himself if the roles were reversed. He wasn’t going to hurt Will, he wasn’t like that. No. No he would never  _ be like him. Nobody deserved to- _

“Mate? Is everything alright?” Will poked his head up from behind his knees, concern worn plainly on his boyishly handsome features. 

Tomik took a deep breath and closed his eyes, willing away the haunting memories that the alcohol was  _ supposed  _ to help with. Feeling disappointedly level headed for someone who came into the night wanting to forget their own name.

“No, but I will be,” he admitted in a small voice that sounded nothing like him.

“We don’t have to do this. Not just here. Not at all, we can go back to my bit and relax and talk-“

“Thank you, really. But I need this,”  _ I need to forget by remembering something better.  _ “I need you.”  _ A lie. I don’t need you. I want to use you. I’m not who you think I am, but that’s alright. You wouldn’t like the real me anyway.  _

Tomik rubbed his eyes, suddenly more tired than he had been in weeks. 

Without any more mulling it over, he began to touch Will’s inner thigh. The lube leaving a wet trail behind it as he teased along Will’s hole. It was so tight and pink, about as pretty as someone’s asshole could be. Just looking at the prince spread for him was making his cock ache. 

Will moaned at the welcome attention, his hips tilting upwards as far as he could. He was trying to arch his back, but the space wouldn’t provide for it. That only had Will huffing in annoyance and gripping the ledge tight.

He went slow, pressing a finger inside gently, always careful of causing Will any distress. When Will respond with sounds of pleasure rather than pain Tomik moved forward and began fucking him in earnest with that finger. The number growing to two and then three in no time. 

“You’re good at this,” Tomik chuckled.

“T-thanks?”

When Will felt loose enough, or so he thought, he removed his fingers and picked up the lube again. Pouring the cool liquid over his hard hot pink cock.

Will shuffled, lifting himself up so that he could watch. He didn’t say it, but Tomik could tell that the prince was a fan of his cock. You sort of had to be in order to  _ want  _ to have it inside of you in such a  _ literally  _ shitty location. Most people would say no to being dicked down in a public restroom while someone was pissing just a few feet away, and several other men were watching while palming the tents in their jeans. 

Tomik really didn’t care about whatever the fuck the peanut gallery did, as long as they didn’t touch him or try to join in. It wasn’t like he had any interest in them when he had his own pretty prince sprawled out and ready for him. They could stroke themselves off all they wanted to the sight of him fucking Will senseless and blowing his load deep inside his poor abused little hole. 

Tomik grabbed one of Will’s legs and hooked it over his shoulder, giving himself room to nestle before Will’s slick hole. He grabbed his cock, perfecting the angle of entry before thrusting forward  _ slowly _ . Inch by agonizing inch. He had to stop right away when his head made it past Will’s entrance. Tomik moaned, Will was so tight. So hot. It was overwhelmingly amazing. He had to catch his breath before he finished sliding all the way inside. Could Will even take all of him? There was a lot of cock between him and his hips… 

“ _ Fuck, Tomik you’re  _ huge.  _ How the fuck-“  _ Will’s muttering was broken off by a strangled gasp as Tomik began to move again. Feeling Will’s body stretching around him to make room for his cock made him want to cum right away.  _ Need  _ to cum right away. If Tomik had known sex could feel like this he would have been topping for years, fuck. His first time hadn’t been anything like this. With one final shallow thrust, his balls met the curve of Will’s ass. There was no more cock to stuff his hole with, he was all the way up to the hilt. 

“You take all of me so good,” Tomik whimpered into Will’s leg. “I’m gonna fill you up. Your ass is mine for the rest of the night.”  _ Little prince. _

Will shivered and gasped, his pretty blue eyes were blown dark with hunger. His styled hair was now an ugly well fucked mess and sticking up all over the place far beyond how it looked when he arrived. Seeing Will enjoying himself on his cock was only making Tomik lose his mind a little further. 

“Oh god, I can feel you… your piercings,” Will panted.

It was a challenge setting a pace when Tomik felt like his legs were turning into jelly and his head was empty of everything besides Will and the way his body enveloped him. He was  _ so fucking tight _ Tomik would have worried he was hurting him if Will wasn’t enthusiastically vocalising his pleasure. It was like his ass was made just for his cock because how else could you explain how perfect it was?

Somehow, Tomik managed to find a rhythm of thrusting into Will. He forced himself to go slow, to drag it out as much as possible. There was no way he was going to last very long and he didn’t want Will to be disappointed with his lack of endurance. It would be downright embarrassing for him to blow his load less than a minute into fucking him. 

Every sound Will made was echoed and intensified by the walls of the bathroom. With time, he was getting louder and louder and Tomik was sure someone standing outside could hear his cries without needing to try. A few more men arrived, perhaps for that very reason, and joined the crowd contentedly touching themselves to the two of them. 

_ I keep forgetting we have an audience, even though we’re fucking directly in front of a mirror. _

Despite the good, there were downsides of the position they were in. Will was clearly uncomfortable with his human origami attempt to fit on the counter, and Tomik wasn’t a fan of the way he had to angle his thrusts. In a moment of frustration Tomik brought his hands underneath Will’s back and lifted him right up into the air. Holding him down on his cock like a special princely throne just for him. Pleased by this advancement, Will threw his head back with a sultry moan and practically screamed, “Tomik!  _ YES!”  _

As if on cue, the hulk-sized guard from earlier burst into the room in a flurry. His deep green eyes looked to Tomik and then to Will, and then gave a deep sigh. “Are you alright, Will?”

“Yeah, Will, how are you feeling?” Tomik snickered. 

“ _ Yes yes yes fuck me, ah. Tomik. Please.” _

The guard gave another absolutely harrowing sigh before leaving, the door slamming shut behind him. 

Will wasn’t too heavy for the time being. The prince had wrapped his arms and legs around him in order to better support himself. The new position was driving his cock even deeper than before. Will’s flat nails were digging into his back and between gasps for air he managed to land a few sloppy kisses around Tomik’s mouth.

Kissing, now that was an idea. He found himself growing quite fond of kissing as of late and the idea of claiming Will’s soft pink lips for his own was very appealing. Will made a contented little sigh when Tomik drug him into a real kiss, one that was all consuming and made the world around him fade out into a distant haze. 

“You taste like strawberries and bez,” Will mumbled out between breaks to catch their breaths. It wasn’t easy holding a guy up while fucking and kissing them at the same time, okay? That took endurance that Tomik did not have. 

Will was practically turning into putty in his arms, his body was limp and freely given. Tomik hadn’t seen the appeal of a bottom who just sat there and took it until he was on the giving end himself. A weird part of his heart was endeared by the absolute trust Will was placing in him, holding him against the wall and steadily thrusting up into him. Tomik would never have been so vulnerable with someone he just met, even if he’d seen their cock before on the internet,  _ damn.  _

With Tomik pressing Will into the wall their torsos were sliding together all sweaty and hot. Will’s cock was pitifully ignored and digging into Tomik’s hip from time to time. If he wasn’t using both his arms already to stop Will from splatting on to the bathroom floor he would have taken the effort to make sure his highness came first. It was only polite, and perhaps the proper decorum in a business negotiation. 

“‘M not gonna… last much longer,” Tomik moaned.

Eventually, as in all things the end was approaching. Despite the aching muscles in his arms, Tomik increased the pace of his thrusts to alleviate the growing tension. Will had given up on kissing and instead was resting his head on Tomik’s hickied shoulder, moaning right into his ear. He could feel the pressure tightening to the point of bursting, his cock twitched, his eyes snapped shut. 

Then nothing, he could barely acknowledge his surroundings as his climax tore through him. This was turning out to be quite the sexual awakening. Tomik never came so hard that his limbs felt like they weren’t attached to him any longer. His head was resting on top of Will, his mouth open  _ drooling  _ around his panting and gasping. His hips were shaking, his cock still pulsing and pumping cum deep inside Will’s ass. It was half a miracle that Will was still clinging to him by the end of it.

He didn’t know if he should put Will back down on the sink or let him stand out of his own accord. It didn’t seem like he wanted to let go any time soon.

“Tomik,” Will moaned. “We need to shag again. Like, ten more times.”

“I think I would pass out after the third,” Tomik whimpered at the suggestion, but also at the sensation of Will squirming around his post-orgasm flaccid cock. “Or throw up. Or get removed from the bar for a list of serious offenses.“

The daiquiris were going to come back eventually. 

“No, I mean at my bit. Ugh.”

_ Does that mean ‘my place’? Probably. _

Seeing as how Will was completely content warming his cock and just… hanging there and smiling at him Tomik decided to place him down on the sink. He needed a break, just a time out or a breather or something because  _ hooly fuck. _ Topping felt really fucking good.

Will accepted this with a weak grunt, whining when Tomik’s length slipped from his abused hole. Rather than lie hanging off the edge like he did before he decided to sit relatively normally. The sight of it made Tomik wince in sympathy, Will’s ass had to be sore  _ at the very least.  _

The prince still needed to be satisfied, that much was obvious from the erection standing proudly between his thighs. A deft hand hooked the loop of Tomik’s jeans and tugged him in closer, close enough for Will to kiss him again.

When they broke apart, Will asked “so are you gonna suck my dick or what?”

Tomik burst into laughter. “I’m not sure that’s a good idea right now.” The damn daiquiris… “But I would love to have your cock in my mouth another time.”

“Shame,” Will sighed dramatically. “Your lips are made for it. What I really want is for you to get me to cum just by pumping me but, well, you just finished.”

“We can try again in the comfort of your bedroom, take as long as we want to. And by the time you cum you won’t be able to do anything but scream my name.”

“You’re mouth is filthy,” Will shivered. “The difference betweena fud and a tadger… but you can’t get fucked as good with a fud can you?” Will laughed, still watching him in a dream-like daze.

Tomik smoothed his hands down the prince’s sweat soaked tense thighs. “I have no idea what that means.”

“Uh. With a penis you have to wait, but with a vagina you don’t really. You can just keep getting them off…” Will broke off into a moan as Tomik’s hand closed around his leaking cock. And with that, went all his thoughts of explaining Scottish slang.

Will’s narrow hips bucked up into his grip, fucking his fist in earnest. The prince leaned on him for composure, which was questionable considering Tomik currently couldn’t even walk in a straight line. Will’s soft blond hair was tickling his chest and his hot cheek was pressed flat against his abs. Every stroke was making his shoulders shake and his breathing stutter. 

It seemed like Tomik hadn’t been very far off from Will’s goal because it only took a few more strokes for him to spill his cum into Tomik’s fist. 

Will groaned, hugging Tomik now, or at least grabbing his ass. “This is the kind of diplomacy I like.”

“If sure your sister will be thrilled to know how our ‘ _ agreement’ _ went.”

“Ugh, no god. Don’t mention her right after we pumped. It’s going ta summon her or some shite.”

“Your accent really comes out when you’re horny,” Tomik noted as he carded a hand through Will’s soft fluffy hair. 

“I feel like I don’t have to kiss your arse after you just fucked mine,” Will giggled, raising his head a little bit in response to the petting. 

“Mmm, and it was amazing.”

“We should go back, I’ll tell Ro where we went and not to bother us. An I’m sure your burd already knows. She’s canny.”

“Teysa? Yeah. She knows,” Tomik chuckled. “She was the one who gave me the condom.”

“I can’t say I enjoy usin them but she was watching out for my arse I guess.”

“Literally.”

Will gave a breathy snort, leaning his flushed cheek into Tomik’s arm. “We should get dressed?”

“Oh. Yeah…” Tomik turned around to look for his clothes while continuing to pet Will’s head. It was like petting a small fluffy animal, it made him feel warm and happy inside. Maybe it was because of the way Will’s glazed eyes looked at him or maybe Tomik was drunker than he thought he was. Either way, petting was nice.

Will laughed sheepishly before gently raising Tomik’s hand so Will could hop off the counter and put his pants on. When he landed his body jerked in surprise, his face contorting into a strange expression before he shuddered, “feck,  _ Tomik.  _ I’m not goin to be able to walk without thinking of this. Agh.”

“You won’t need to walk after you get back to your place. We won’t be leaving the bed for a while.”

Will’s shoulders tensed, his back arching as he bent over to pick his clothing from the tiled floor. Tomik couldn’t help himself, he snaked a hand around Will’s waist and pressed his hips into the swell of his ass.

“Back for more already,” Will groaned, playfully smacking Tomik’s hand away with his trousers before shimmying back into them and the pair of briefs bundled up inside.

“Your ass is cute.”

“My… huh? Thank you?” Will raised an eyebrow at him in confusion. His voice was laced with the tone of ‘I’m not mocking you because I like you but you’re being really weird right now’.

“You’re cute,” Tomik nodded very intelligently. 

“You’re plastered, mate,” Will laughed as he stepped into his fancy shoes. “Put your cock away so we can leave.”

Tomik looked down to find that his dick was staring back at him, still wrapped up in a hot pink condom now full of his semen. “Right.” 

  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  


By the time the two of them managed to make themselves presentable Tomik was starting to feel sluggish. Or maybe queasy was the better word. All he could think about was painting the insides of Will’s fancy SUV with his stomach bile. The driver insisted on blasting the AC rather than driving with the windows down, for safety reasons. No safety was going to stop Tomik from cranking the window to vomit.

The pressure to appear sober came from the hulking mass of a man seated across from the driver, set on staring Tomik down for the rest of the night. The same one who had swooped in to defend Will in the bathroom and stomped away right after. 

Will was curled up against him, his seatbelt was pulling across the backseat fighting in vain to reel him back into place. His soft blond hair was tickling the side of Tomik’s neck as Will used him as a pillow. He had his arms wrapped around Tomik’s bicep hugging it to his chest like a football. 

Tomik swore he heard the guard growl.

“I don’t think he likes me,” Tomik mumbled into Will’s head. 

“Aw. He’s tryin to be tough but Garruk is a big teddy bear. Don’t let him scare yae.”

“Scare you,” the man called Garruk spoke in a low rumble of a voice. The gravely aspect of it sent chills running down Tomik’s spine. He had half a mind to find it strange that UK royalty had a tattooed American for a personal bodyguard. There was a story there. “Why would I want to scare anybody?”

Will lifted his head in order to stare down the beast of a man from the back seat. “Like yae don’t enjoy tryin to keep me from bringin people home.  _ Right.”  _ The prince scoffed.

“You know I’m going to have to tell Linden about everything? I don’t want to tell her anything worse than what you’ve already done, kid. She’s not going to be impressed.”

“Hey! Don’t bring my ma into this, arse!”

Tomik chuckled as Will turned into a bundle of fury at the mention of being snitched on to his mommy.

“I’m sure she’ll love how you had sex in a bathroom,” Garruk made a deep booming laugh, his wide chest shaking with the effort. 

“Please, Gar. I’ll be good. Jus don’t tell my ma. I don’t need her to know shite like that.”

“There could be repercussions if anybody recognized you. Destroyed your entire image, for one-“

“Excuse me,” Tomik interrupted. “What’s the word of one drunken bastard in a Rakdos front going to weigh compared to the money and respect of the Orzhov _ ?  _ If anybody tried to hurt Will or I, we would just  _ bribe  _ them like normal people.”

“Or blackmail them!” Will piped in cheerily. 

Garruk groaned, “Christ. You kids are crazy.”

“Kids? How old are you, Mister Teddy Bear?” 

The guard shot him an amused look and replied, “Forty. Like I said, you two are kids.”

_ Forty…  _ Tomik cringed at that implication.  _ Yeah, I’ve had older than you, Garruk. In more ways than I probably should have.  _ “I see your point,” Tomik conceded rather than admit his sins. 

* * *

  
  


Will’s hotel was closer to Tomik’s building than he expected, just down the street really. Luxury apartments weren’t scarce in Manhattan, but the cream of the crop tended to stick together. It also helped that Tomik owned or contributed to most of them. The hotel Will was staying in with his sister and their entourage of protection was distantly tied to the Orzhov through him. The owners paid some ‘taxes’ to Tomik as a bribe for him not to take their business for himself.  _ Hah.  _

Knowing this, the frontman was overly eager to greet Tomik. His beady eyes were wide and his voice was shaking as he bowed and offered him a variety of refreshments. Tomik barely paid him a glance and instead walked past him to the elevator following Will who was already inside. 

Tomik had a sense of  _ deja vu  _ when Will tried to pull him in for affection. His warm, elegant fingers were trailing along Tomik’s arm. Up his shoulder and then stopping to cradle his jaw as Will leaned in closer and closer… Tomik placed a hand on the prince’s firm chest to dissuade and warn him, “Cameras.”

Of course, Will then spent the rest of the ride looking for any signs of surveillance on the ceiling of the elevator car. 

After the elevator, most of the night was a messy blur. Tomik remembered stepping into the hallway and then the next thing was him naked and Will’s thighs clenched around his head. The weak noises of pleasure that he made as he came in Tomik’s mouth, and then the same noises as Tomik slid back inside of him for the second and third time. At one point, Will had been on top of him, riding him with passion. But then, Will had also been lying with his ass presented and his head buried in the mattress mumbling obscenities and Tomik slowly rolled into him. There were also some fond memories of how sweet Will looked all boneless and tired sprawled out among his bedsheets. His blue eyes and voice were heavy with lust and sleep.

Tomik remembered pulling the prince tight against him as they fell into darkness, his muscled back was warm and his messy hair was tickling his nose. It was nice, peaceful.

Until it wasn’t anymore.

“ _ Will! Get up you lazy cunt!” _

A deep unimpressed voice grumbled something like “Rowan, give your brother some privacy.”

“Ugh…”

“ _ Its three in the feckin’ afternoon. Syr Alin is on the phone and he needs to speak to yae. _ ”

“Ro… I can’t really move right now. Could you bring it to me?”

The talking was too much, opening his eyes had been a mistake. The light streaming through the windows felt like a nail being drilled into his head through his eyeballs. The twins’ accents had been endearing before but now only helped in making his head pound. Rowan was hovering near the bed, staring down at Will still curled in his arms and dead set on keeping it that way. The guard who had escorted them home was outside the door and trying to persuade the princess to come back later. Why was Tomik still here? He couldn’t remember… he should have called Bilagru and gone home. Why the hell was Rowan there?

Rowan’s expression would have been amusing if he didn’t feel like he was dying. 

“ _ Will, oh my god-“ _

“Can you blame me?!”

“ _ No, but holy shite! Will?!” _

Tomik groaned in pain at the twins yelling at each other, pressing himself into Will as if it would make the world go away. It only served to make the man wiggle against him, a growing hardness prodding the curve of his ass…

“ _ Fuuck,”  _ Tomik whined, belatedly realizing that they were in fact very naked. Maybe if he just kept his eyes closed and tried to fall asleep again Rowan would go away…

“ _ Christ, Will what did you do to him?” _

“What did I do to him?” Will laughed, his body vibrating with the effort. Tomik remembered liking the way Will’s laughter sounded. “What didn’t he do to me more like-“

Tomik jerked up, knocking the singular blanket shielding his decency from the princess away. His stomach was suddenly pulling itself to the center of his worries. The dreadful feeling of nausea was growing faster and faster. Rowan was pointedly not looking at his nakedness with a very red face. 

There was bile rising in his throat, he barely stopped himself from vomiting on Will as he choked back a gag and threw himself out of the bed. His legs were still exhausted from the night before, closer to jello than anything useful. Tomik was very close to tripping over his own useless limbs and dying on the floor.

_ Fuck. No no no no _ ** _._ **

Some subliminal part of him was still awake and led him into Will’s ensuite bathroom. He barely made it to the toilet before his guts were being violently expelled from his mouth. He was on his knees, naked and hungover in a stranger’s bathroom. No one to protect him in case something happened, no one knew where he was…

It didn’t stop after one or two hurls, either. It kept going even past the point where Tomik was only dry heaving into the toilet and whimpering in pain. Tears were streaming from his eyes and down his cheeks as he tried not to break into full out sobbing.

“Tomik?” A soft hand was rubbing a soothing circle into his bare trembling back.

“ _ Ro-“ _

“-get him some water.”

Finally, it was over and he was left with the task of spitting the rest of the strawberry flavored bile from his mouth. There was the sound of a sink running and then a warm, wet cloth was rubbing his face. A gentle touch wiping the mess from his mouth. Will had a determined look on his face as he cleaned him.

“You drank a lot,” Will said softly, a frown maring his attractive features. He was eye level, squatting next to Tomik. Will himself had taken the time to put on a pair of pants before coming to help, but pants didn’t hide the bruises on his waist and around his neck. His presence made something in Tomik’s chest flutter despite the pain and embarrassing situation he was in. “Too much. I’m sorry.”

_ Why are you apologizing?  _ “I did… this to myself,” Tomik moaned into the toilet bowl.

“Mates shouldn’t let mates drink until they throw up. Nor should they… ” Will trailed off with a frown.

“Ugh,” Tomik responded eloquently.

“Here, drink this,” Rowan murmured from somewhere above him.

A glass of water and a couple pills were being offered to him, but his arms felt too weak to lift it. Instead, Will took the water and held it to his lips before tilting it into his mouth. The feeling of relief was instant, at least for the dryness in his head. He gulped it down without stopping for air until the glass was empty. Will was watching him curiously, his eyes not leaving Tomik’s lips… The prince lifted a hand slowly, as if not to scare him away, and wiped a stray droplet of water from his chin.

“T-thank you,” Tomik coughed haggardly. 

The sound of footsteps trailing away and then the click of a door told him that they were once again alone.

Will brought himself into a standing position and provided a hand to help Tomik stand. He took it with some hesitation, unsure of how balanced his own legs were at the moment. In truth, the answer was hardly at all. The motion of standing made his head swim in the worst way and sent him crashing into Will. Luckily, the prince was stronger than his cute face would tell, he caught Tomik stabilizing him with a steady arm around his shoulder.

Everything was too much for his throbbing brain, the white reflections of the bathroom tiles were boring into his skull and his throat felt like a vice. Instead of forcing himself to suffer he closed his eyes for the minimal relief it provided.

_ Fucking hangovers. Shit.  _

“Tomik?” Will was still holding him.

He nodded his head to show he was listening. Talking seemed like a bad idea where it wasn’t required.

“I know this is bad timing but… I feel like if I don’t ask yae now then I’ll never see you again.”

“Will…?” Tomik blinked his poor eyes open to stare at the prince in confusion. Given that he didn’t have his glasses on, it was difficult to focus on much at all.

“Would you wannta go out with me? Me an Ro are gonna be in the city for another few months as a little ‘vacay’ and well… we could have some fun and be mates while it lasts?” 

Tomik was very confused.

“Go out…? Why would I leave…?”

“Uh. Like as boyfriends?” Will smiled and rustled his shoulder.

Oh.

_ OHHHHH. _

“Now I feel like an idiot,” Tomik whined. “I’m sorry this has been a terrible morning. You want to date me? I’m…. surprised.”

“You’re so handsome,” Will gave a dreamy sigh and prodded his chest with the empty glass. “And interesting and generally fun to be around. Even if yae don’t wanna date I want to spend more time with you.”

“I feel like I’m an asshole,” Tomik frowned. “Are you sure?”

“As hell!” Will grinned.

“Alright then. So I guess we’re boyfriends?”

Will laughed cheerfully and came in for a kiss then abruptly paused, remembering what had just been spewing from Tomik’s mouth a few minutes ago. He then decided to give Tomik a chaste kiss to the tip of his nose instead.

“Boyfriends!”

Despite how much pain he was in Tomik couldn’t help but laugh along with him. The idea of being able to kiss and hold and talk to Will all the time was intoxicating. 

There was one problem, however.

“Ah, fuck. I have to tell Teysa about all of this,” Tomik groaned. If Teysa didn’t agree with the relationship, given their business arrangement, then it was going to be a problem. It helped that Will already  _ knew. _ Tomik didn’t have to hide that side of his life from him like the other people he had been involved with. 

“Right. I’ll go deal with Ro and whatever she wants and… you should be going back to sleep, Mr. Vrona.”

“Ok,  _ sir.” _

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> follow my tumblr, Stormconduit


End file.
